


Coordenadas

by orchriid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Jyli, M/M, Marauders, Marauders AU, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Other, dorlene, first gen, idiots to lovers, merodeadores, primera generación, soft nsfw??????, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: AU Cyberpunk - MerodeadoresUn AU en el que Sirius, James y Peter son mercenarios, Remus un singular dueño de una tienda y Lily una saqueadora que vive con él.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Desde donde se encontraba Sirius Black, a penas se veía la calzada. Era un edificio alto, robusto y lo más importante; oculto. La mirilla de su arma le permitía ver en la oscuridad de la noche y apuntar correctamente entre las tuberías y carteles que se alzaban entre el cañón del arma y la calle, los cuáles, la munición ya cargada, tendría que esquivar para conseguir dar en el blanco y llevarse algo de dinero a casa.

—Más a la izquierda —Sirius tenía a James Potter pegado a la oreja— Un poco más abajo ¿No crees?

Eran las dos de la madrugada y ambos, y Peter Pettigrew, se enfrentaban a un nuevo trabajo. Su objetivo estaba a escasos metros y Sirius lo tenía justo en el punto de mira.

—Si no dejas de acercarte a mi jodida oreja el próximo tiro irá a tu boca, ¿o eso te pone? —susurró para que solo le oyera él —Como cuando te encontraste con aquella pelirroja, ¿verdad? Se ve que mantener las distancias no es tu fuerte, Cornamenta. Siempre acabas con una puta arma en la boca, parece que es el sitio favorito de muchos. 

Peter estaba ocupado en mantener al objetivo en el sitio indicado para luego robar sus pertenencias y olvidar su cadáver en algún contenedor. A pesar de su carácter dócil, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, tío? —James subió el volumen de su tono de voz y Sirius le mandó callar, pero eso no sirvió para hacer que dejara de hablar— Concéntrate en tu trabajo anda, y deja de decir cosas sin sentido, que te distraes. 

Aquellas palabras sacaron de quicio al tirador. Él estaba tratando de darle al blanco y James no hacía más que hablar, más cerca y alto de lo que podría tolerar en cualquier otra persona. Por error y en mitad del monólogo de su compañero, Sirius disparó, fallando. La bala rebotó en una tubería de cobre entre las que se encontraba el objetivo y regresó a más velocidad hacia ellos. James rodó a un lado para esconderse. Sirius agachó el arma y se colocó las gafas oscuras que hacían que su cara se camuflara en la oscuridad permitiéndole ver como el objetivo se escapaba corriendo. Maldijo entre dientes.

Peter, al escuchar aquel sonido metálico, también salió corriendo del lugar, dirección a donde se encontraban sus compañeros mientras trataba de no ser descubierto. 

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí arriba? —preguntó este dando bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento al llegar a donde estaban sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra hasta que James se dispuso a abandonar la azotea, lo que consiguió disparar el enfado de Sirius.

—Pues que aquí el amigo después de tantos años sigue sin saber lo que es ser un puto mercenario, Colagusano —sentenció en un tono despectivo, lo suficientemente alto para que le pudiera escuchar James, pero no para que nadie que no estuviera con ellos pudiera oírlos— Y que si no hacemos este maldito trabajo bien nos quedamos sin pasta, como acaba de pasar ahora, joder —dio una patada al aire. 

Sirius no sabía hablar sin maldecir y tampoco sabía ser sutil. James prefirió no decir nada a pesar de que se había detenido para escuchar el pequeño discurso de su compañero.

—Gran discurso, Canuto, recuérdame gracias a quién estás aquí —se decidió a añadir James, sin moverse de su posición. 

Sirius agarró su arma, ya descargada y algo malparada, al pasar por al lado de su compañero, lo golpeó en el hombro para apartarlo de su camino. Entró al edificio sin decir palabra alguna, salvo las palabrotas que abarcaban sus pensamientos, las cuales, iban totalmente dirigidas a James Potter, buscador oficial de trabajos para los merodeadores.

Al mismo tiempo que el tirador se deslizaba por la barandilla para llegar abajo lo más rápido posible, escuchaba como sus compañeros hablaban de lo ocurrido arriba, pero Sirius solo pensaba en un lugar a donde gente como él podía ir a esas horas de la madrugada; Las Tres Escobas.

Pasar por ese barrio era como pasar por el infierno mismo. Todos los de su calaña (los peores especímenes) se paseaban por allí, tanto como en silencio como a grito pelado, discutiendo y enzarzándose en batallas que no llegaban a nada o dejaban a alguno de los dos bandos moribundo. Si te fijabas bien, en algunos callejones se producían intercambios de mercancías no autorizadas. Se había retirado las gafas y el casco que lo protegían para no resultar sospechoso, pero aún mantenía puesta su bufanda que, junto a su pelo, le protegía del frío que desprendían las duras construcciones metálicas que rodeaban la zona.

Nadie allí conocía quienes eran los merodeadores, ni el número de integrantes, ni los trabajos realizados, ni sus estrategias, por lo que no le hacía falta esconderse de la multitud bajo ningún tipo de sobrenombre aparte del que llevaban para sus trabajos (que era por lo único que eran conocidos).

Los mercenarios no eran tipos muy famosos pero sí muy cotizados. Sentado en la barra, dejó su arma ya bastante malgastada sobre ella y pidió una jarra de hidromiel para calmar la tensión de haberse peleado con su mejor amigo. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente tan pronto como lo volviera a ver, dejarían de estar peleados. Ellos eran mejor que eso. Muchas veces era así, una pequeña tontería que resolvían sin palabras y un apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo. En el tiempo que Sirius indagaba en sus propios pensamientos y una jarra se mostraba ante él ya medio vacía, a su lado, un hombre de cabellera casi escarlata inspeccionaba su arma detenidamente.

El hombre era alto, de pelo corto, con la ropa bastante desgastada y la nariz roja, probablemente por el frío. Parecía más mayor que él, pero con apenas diferencia, igualmente era una edad temprana para andar jugando a que te peguen un tiro en la sien. Cuando Sirius dio un golpe con la jarra en la mesa, el hombre apartó las manos y se quedó mirándole a los ojos, sorprendido. 

—¿Algún jodido problema? —preguntó en un tono amenazante. El contrario dio un respingo.

—Yo no —comenzó a hablar el hombre en un tono alegre— Pero tu amiga tiene alguno que otro, quizás sí… —informó señalándola.

—¿Qué sabes tú para venir a soltarme esto? —interrumpió, con una voz más grave de la habitual, tratando de intimidar, algo que no logró debido a su demacrado aspecto.

—No hace falta saber mucho para saber que le hace falta un cargador nuevo y a jurar por su tamaño… —sin permiso, volvió a acercarse al arma y a ojo midió su tamaño— Esto hace tiempo que dejó de llegar a los barrios bajos —comentó sin dudarlo— Parecía un fusil bastante bueno.

Sirius bufó. De un trago se terminó lo que quedaba de su bebida, volviendo a hacer un estruendo al dejarla sobre la barra. 

—Me cago en James y en toda su existencia. Por Circe, no sabe hacer nada bien ese cabrón. —Maldijo a su amigo de otras mil maneras distintas pero que el pelirrojo no pudo entender, pues Sirius tenía las manos sobre la cara cada vez que hablaba de él.

—Pero… —volvió a hablar el hombre. Sirius atendió, le gustaba como sonaba ese pero— Alejado de aquí, subiendo las escaleras del final de la calle, hay un lugar donde venden este tipo de piezas que ya nadie busca —se acercó al pelinegro, susurrando— He escuchado que cualquier cosa que pierdas acaba allí y que hay tantos cachivaches que el propio tendero ha usado algunos para su cuerpo —continuaba contando— Pero son solo rumores de las calles —dijo separándose, con una sonrisa traviesa— De todos modos no creo que te interese ir hasta allí y menos a estas horas de la noche, es peligroso alejarse del barrio. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta la hora que es —señaló su reloj. 

Las tres menos cuatro de la mañana, casi el toque de queda, por eso había tan poca gente en el establecimiento. Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomárselo como un reto. Dejó una moneda al lado de la jarra, se cargó el arma al hombro y se cubrió la cara con la bufanda; acto seguido salió de allí despidiéndose de aquel hombre con un simple movimiento de mano. Una nueva aventura se abría paso en el amplio currículum de travesuras de Sirius Black.

James, en cambio, paseaba furioso seguido por Peter, como si de su sombra se tratase. Miraba a ambos lados de la calle, intentando encontrar a su odioso amigo entre la extraña multitud de los barrios bajos. Pudo ver como desmantelaban a un androide aún vivo y como alguien se comía una rata, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Peter, pero ni rastro de Sirius. A Peter se le ocurrió buscar en el único sitio en el que tiene un asiento que encaja perfectamente con su trasero, de tantas veces que lo ha ocupado. Al llegar, ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de poner un pie dentro, pues efectivamente su amigo había estado allí y ahora salía a toda prisa, por lo que acabaron chocando en la entrada.

—Seguidme —James y Peter no tuvieron oportunidad de negarse. Sirius caminaba decidido hacia el final de la calle sin intención alguna de detenerse.

A paso ligero, James consiguió colocarse a la altura de Sirius, dejando a Peter atrás, para entablar una conversación con su mejor amigo. El diálogo no duró más de cinco minutos. Empezaba por un "Tienes razón he sido un idiota", arrepentido de James, seguido por un "Gracias", orgulloso de Sirius acabado por un "Ahora no hagas preguntas y sígueme", del mismo mientras aceleraba el paso.

El camino a la chatarrería se les hizo corto, a todos excepto a Peter, quien aún luchaba por llegar a la puerta mientras James le animaba. Por el contrario que Sirius —quien iba en cabeza— ya estaba en el interior de la tienda. 

Por dentro aquel lugar era todo lo contrario a lo que se podía esperar tras ver la entrada. La fachada era tan vieja que casi se podría decir que aún tenía restos de madera, un material que ya no se empleaba en la construcción. Los metales que a duras penas cubrían el edificio estaban viejos y oxidados, lo que daba a pensar que llevaba ahí mucho más tiempo que alguno de los robots patrulla que podías ver a altas horas de la madrugada y que si no se daban prisa, encontrarían al bajar. Pero por dentro era como un palacio, o lo que allí imaginaban como palacio. 

Las estanterías estaban ordenadas, sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención es que las habían. Hoy en día no podías ver una chatarrería en buenas condiciones. Cada objeto tenía su lugar. Del techo colgaban lámparas y objetos varios de tal manera que ninguna pudiera golpearse contra ellos. Al final del establecimiento se encontraba un mostrador bastante amplio, con una antigua caja registradora, que resultaba estar aparentemente vacío. Sirius estaba anonadado, no podía dejar de observar todo lo que tenía alrededor y cuanto más detenidamente miraba, más cosas curiosas encontraba. Cuando James y Peter entraron, querían preguntar qué hacían exactamente allí, pero al igual que su compañero, enmudecieron y se dedicaron a contemplar el interior de la tienda.

James se acercó a uno de los expositores donde habían todo tipo de relojes, desde última generación hasta algunos que no había visto nunca y que parecían medallones o galardones de guerra. Cuando este se dispuso a abrir la vitrina sin ningún tipo de permiso, comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos que provenían del exterior. 

Sonaban alarmas. 

Disparos. 

James miró los relojes: todos en hora. Tres de la mañana. Alguien estaba cerca y corría dirección a la tienda, perseguido por un robot patrulla. 

No podían salir al exterior, pero Peter tenía curiosidad, por lo que se acercó a la puerta. 

Primer error. 

Una sombra entró de un salto al interior, a tal velocidad que ninguno pudo distinguir su forma o su rostro, haciendo que Peter cayera al suelo. Tras haberse abalanzado, la figura volvió a la entrada y, más rápido de lo que los ojos de los merodeadores podían observar, cerró la puerta. Un disparo proveniente del exterior la golpeó. A pesar de la intensidad del golpe, ni la puerta, ni la tienda se tambalearon, solo algunos objetos resonaron entre ellos, produciendo unos chirridos agonizantes. La estructura debía de estar hecha de titanio o tirando por lo alto, de iridio, pensó Sirius.

Peter quedó junto a la puerta, pegado a la pared, tan pegado que casi habría podido fundirse con ella. Trataba de esconderse, pero sin dejar de observar a la figura que se alzaba ante ellos, que respiraba tan rápido que parecía que se le iban a salir los pulmones (o lo que tuviera por pulmones) del pecho.

Al fin, aquella figura (ahora identificada como persona) se destapó la cara retirándose una máscara y colocándola en el cinturón, donde además llevaba otros artefactos amenazantes. La máscara tenía forma de un animal feroz, un león creía recordar James. Este mismo levantó la mirada y se encontró con la ondulada cabellera pelirroja que le caía por los hombros y que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

James reconocería esa cabellera en cualquier lugar y momento, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarla en ese mismo instante. Ni en ningún otro.

—Oh, no —dijo en voz alta, sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y se puso a la defensiva. Descolgó su rifle, el cual escondía tras el pelo, colgado de su espalda. Sin dudarlo, en penas un segundo colocó el cañón en la frente de James. Entre ceja y ceja.

La chica tenía la cara sucia, de manchas de aceite de motor supuso, pero eso no le impidió a James leer sus facciones. Sabía que estaba molesta. Su rostro era delicado, cuidado. Tenía unos rasgos estilizados. Imaginaba que su piel era suave. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía un calor en el pecho que bajaba por su cuerpo dramáticamente y le daba la sensación de que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. No era la primera vez que se veían, pues Sirius no era el único integrante del grupo que frecuentaba Las Tres Escobas.

Su primer encuentro fue fortuito. 

Sucedió cuando el buscador iba en busca de algo que consiguiera darle dinero a los tres. La chica estaba allí, hablando —aunque más bien discutiendo— con un androide que era al menos tres veces su tamaño. James no pudo evitar fijarse y se quedó cerca, escondido entre la multitud que también esperaba que ocurriera algo interesante entre ambos. Parecía que la chica quería algo del contrario y estaban negociando, pero no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. James no podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena, analizaba todo lo que ocurría, ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos implicados parecía darse cuenta.

—Lily Evans, saqueadora —alguien le había descubierto mirando, no era lo que se conocía por disimulado— Fuera de tu alcance —dijo mirándole de arriba abajo— Y del de toda la población, ni lo intentes, chico —su tono no era muy animado. 

Acompañó esto último con una palmada excesivamente fuerte en la espalda que le hizo tambalearse. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de manera forzada, un poco incómodo.

Donde estaba de pie en ese momento, ni de lejos estaba cerca de conseguir un trabajo para esa noche, pues quien le informaba se ocultaba como camarero tras la barra, pero algo impedía a James moverse de donde estaba.

Cuando Lily se levantó, pasó lo peor. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de James. Se arregló las gafas y tragó saliva. Aquella mujer era imponente. Era joven y aquello que decía Sirius sobre las mujeres como ella; estaba buena. A los pocos segundos las pelirroja pareció notarlo, lo que hizo que quedara petrificado. Volvió a arreglarse las gafas. Lily le estaba mirando, pero no sabía si eso era una buena señal o no. Caminó hacia él. Parecía que había desistido de negociar. Estaba más cerca. Cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de su oreja le susurró algo, algo que no pudo entender pero que le metió en un lío de proporciones descomunales. 

Se vio empujado a una batalla por culpa de la chica, quien le empujó haciéndole chocar contra el androide que no dudo en sacar varias pistolas de su propio cuerpo y apuntar hacia él. En busca de una solución, llevó a todo el local a enzarzarse en una pelea, lo que le permitió escapar y ver como la chica huía con lo que había venido a buscar entre las manos.

James la persiguió hasta la calle. No sabía si estaba enfadado por lo sucedido o eufórico por que le hubiera elegido a él para su plan entre todos los que estaban allí. Pero llevado por la emoción del momento agarró a la chica por la muñeca. Su agarre no duró mucho. Con un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de él, desenganchó una pistola de su cinturón y apuntó hacia su cara, exactamente y por pura casualidad, a su boca.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? —Al hablar se acercaba a él, clavando el arma cada vez más dentro. 

Sabía mal, era vieja y estaba maltratada, a saber dónde había estado su cañón. Tenía un sabor amargo. Tras saborear la pistola, James levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Lily había soltado aquello que había robado de un golpe, sin preocuparse de que se estropeara. No tenía ganas de aguantar niñatos y estaba decidida a usar las dos manos si hacía falta para deshacerse de él. 

—Piérdete —retiró la pistola de su boca y la limpió sobre la camiseta de James sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, entornandolos de manera que junto a su tono de voz resultaba amenazante. James escupió al suelo y tosió. 

Lily recogió sus pertenencias y huyó corriendo hasta el final de la calle. James se quedó allí embobado, viéndola marchar, aún con el sabor de la pistola en la boca, aunque aquello era lo que menos le importaba, porque sabía que ahora estaba algo más que jodido por haber conocido a esa chica.

Cosa que podría haber superado si no se la hubiera vuelto a encontrar en aquel almacén.

—Tú otra vez —maldijo entre dientes Lily Evans.

—¿Este es tu amorcito de verano, Potter? —Preguntó Sirius desde su lado.

—Cállate, Black —la pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar ese apellido. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó una nueva pistola y apuntó a Sirius. No le preocupaba enfrentarse contra dos viandantes en vez de contra uno.

Peter, aún oculto, intentó ayudar a sus amigos. 

Segundo error. 

Hizo caer al suelo algo que resonó en toda la estancia. Lily volvió a ponerse a la defensiva buscando por todo el local de donde provenía ese sonido. En un rápido movimiento, que pilló a James desprevenido, le golpeó en las piernas y cayó al suelo. Redireccionó el arma que apuntaba a James hasta Peter y pisó al primero en el pecho con fuerza, de tal manera que no podía moverse.

—Por Circe, James, siempre acabas en las situaciones más idiotas de las que pueda imaginar. —tras esas palabras Sirius comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ignorando a la pelirroja.

Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que enfurecer más. Disparó. Fallando a propósito, haciendo que la bala atravesara su pelo, para avisarle de que, la siguiente, iría directamente a su cabeza. Sirius enmudeció.

En aquel momento solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de los cuatro. El silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas un ascensor, oculto tras el mostrador, abriéndose.

—¿Otra vez tarde, Lily? —la voz que provenía del fondo de la tienda era serena, despreocupada al igual que sus pasos. Cuando llegó a la tienda, se sorprendió al ver la escena. Lily apuntando a dos hombres y reteniendo a uno en el suelo. Tres en total. Normalmente nadie trabajaba en grupos de tres por lo peligroso que era.— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? —la voz sonaba más dulce y serena que antes aunque algo sorprendida. Sirius, intrigado se dio la vuelta para observar a quien estaba allí de pié.

Tras el mostrador había un hombre; alto, de pelo corto color castaño claro; color cobre más bien, un tanto rizado. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, algunas atravesaban completamente su rostro. Alguna de ellas casi rozaba sus ojos. Otras se escondían bajo la camisa. A Sirius le hubiera gustado saber hasta donde llegaban alguna de ellas, tenía pinta de tener otras muchas por todo el cuerpo. Llevaba la camisa remangada, abrochada hasta el último botón, un delantal en la cintura y un guante en la mano izquierda. El hombre observaba a los cuatro apoyado sobre el mostrador frente a él con ambas manos. Sirius lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, o al menos lo que veía desde su posición.

—¿Qué...? 

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, Lily volvió a disparar. Sirius consiguió apartarse y evitar la bala. El hombre interceptó la bala con su propia mano. Esta produjo un sonido metálico al impactar. “Los rumores eran ciertos”, pensó. El pelinegro sonrió enseñando los dientes, travieso, y dio un paso al frente. 

Lily se disponía a volver a atacar pero el chico de la tienda la detuvo con un movimiento de mano. Sirius caminó decidido hacia él, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta a la vez que caminaba. Cuando llegó al mostrador puso su arma en él y ambos se quedaron mirando con decisión.

—Sirius Black —le ofreció la mano— He venido a por una pieza de recambio —dijo sin quitar esa divertida sonrisa de su rostro.

—Remus Lupin —estrechó la mano del contrario— Aquí seguro que encuentras todo lo que necesitas.


	2. Chapter 2

La situación era muy incómoda.

Lily seguía sin fiarse de ninguno de los allí presentes, por eso, a pesar de que Remus estuviera hablando con aquel Black, no quitaba ojo a los otros dos restantes, que en aquel momento se encontraban sentados en una esquina de la tienda. Nada de esto le daba buena espina. Suspiró. Parecía que la conversación iba a dar para largo así que se dispuso a colocar en el sitio adecuado los objetos que había conseguido aquella noche.

Un cuchillo, unos engranajes, un pequeño motor roto y una máscara. La noche no había sido generosa. Cuando lo hubo colocado todo, no supo qué hacer con la restante máscara de metal, con forma de León. Se color era rojizo, con unos reflejos en dorado. Llegó a la conclusión de que quedaría bien sobre la entrada, así que eso hizo, se acercó a la puerta y la colgó.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la sala, James, sentado junto a Peter —aunque más bien era al revés— seguía con la mirada a la chica, ignorando las llamadas de atención de Peter para que mirara lo que se iba encontrando por la tienda. 

Remus era inteligente y Sirius no llevaba mucho dinero encima. Aunque ninguno de los tres pudiera verlo, el mostrador se había convertido en una batalla campal de palabras y Sirius iba perdiendo. 

—Pido dos cosas —empezó Sirius enseñando dos dedos— una —escondió el dedo corazón— la noche aquí. Y dos —volvió a levantar el otro dedo sin esconder el primero— algo que pueda reparar este arma —concluyó señalando su fusil.

Remus le observaba detenidamente. Cada movimiento que hacía. Era un personaje curioso. Pelo largo de un color azabache, en ese momento recogido en un moño. Rostro extrañamente bien dibujado. Era atractivo. Sus ojos eran de un profundo gris. Sirius estaba impaciente. Enarcaba las cejas, esperando una respuesta, pero su pícara sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Sus ropas eran oscuras, ajustadas, también llevaba una bandolera, que no iba exactamente vacía. A Remus todo eso le resultaba sospechoso y a la vez interesante. Sirius al contrario, comenzaba a mosquearse.

—¿Todo eso a cambio de...? — Sirius se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos, en busca de ayuda pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

Estaba contra las cuerdas. Si no llegaba a un acuerdo acabarían en la calle, lo que llevaría a una muerte segura, y su suerte no sería distinta si permanecían en el interior junto a esa maleante y su amigo sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Sirius volvió a mirar a Remus y se sintió algo intimidado. 

—Nuestra próxima recompensa —sentenció, dejando un trozo de papel con un nombre, una fotografía con un gran «se busca» y una gran “recompensa” en la parte baja. 

No sabía el error tan grave que acababa de cometer.

—Que te crees que estás haciendo, Canuto —James se levantó de golpe al escucharlo, furioso. 

Sirius, por su parte, no estaba nervioso. No dudaba. Estaba decidido. Miró directamente a los ojos del tendero, sin vacilar. 

—Insolentes —masculló Remus, dando un paso hacia atrás. Arrancó el papel de las manos de Sirius— ¿Te crees que esto es algo con lo que negociar, eh? —preguntó colocándolo frente a su cara. Sirius había conseguido enfurecerlo, pero conseguía mantener la calma algo confuso—. No quiero volver a veros en mi tienda, no sois bienvenidos. Si así trabajáis seguro que alguno de los de arriba pueden conseguir algo para arreglar tu arma, incluso una mejor.

Al escuchar aquello Sirius palideció. ¿Los de arriba? ¿Una mejor?

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¡Somos como vosotros!

—Los tipos como vosotros no sois como nadie, sois escoria —intervino Lily, que ya había cargando su arma y estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Sirius— Y menos vosotros, sucios "merodeadores".

No creía en lo que estaba oyendo, debía ser una broma. 

No creía en que la pelirroja dispararía, Remus se lo impediría como había hecho anteriormente cuando se colaron por error. Pero se equivocó. De nuevo. Por gracia de Circe y Merlín, se salvó de aquel disparo, agarrando su fusil —ahora ya del todo destruido— para usarlo como escudo. Pero eso no fue todo. El arma de Lily era automática, por lo que siguió disparando. En un momento dado, el cargador explotó, debido al impacto de las balas. Eso permitió a los amigos huir del alcance del arma de Lily.

Los tres mercenarios se ocultaron tras un expositor. Se dejaron de escuchar los disparos. Lily los quería muertos y enmarcados, pero no quería la chatarrería de Remus reducida a escombros. Debía andar con cuidado. 

—¿Qué coño pasa, James? ¿Es esto una jodida broma? —preguntó Sirius alarmado antes de que los disparos cesasen.

—¿Por qué te crees que nos ocultamos de la peña, tío? ¿Porque es divertido? ¡No! Somos putos mercenarios, la escoria de los barrios bajos —Sirius no cabía en su asombro. 

James hablaba rápido porque estaba enfadado, acababa de revelar quién eran a una saqueadora y a un medio androide, los mismos que algún día podrían convertirse en uno de sus objetivos. 

No le dio tiempo a volver a quejarse, pues Lily estaba a su lado. Había agarrado a Peter por la capa y tenía el cañón de la pistola apuntándole a la sien. Peter se estremeció, trataba de liberarse pero eso solo hacía que la chica apretara más y más fuerte, haciéndole soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor. 

Lily pensaba que ya les tenía acorralados, sin opciones, que había llegado su momento. Pero no se imaginaba que James tomaría la delantera agarrando un cazo de metal pesado y lanzándolo contra la mano con la que ella sostenía la pistola. Eso hizo que la soltara y, como consecuente, Peter consiguió liberarse. La pistola ahora pertenecía a James, quién apuntaba desde donde se encontraba tirado en el suelo hacia a Lily.

—Ojalá os pudrais en el rincón más oscuro de Azkaban. 

La chica se adelantó y le dio una patada en la mano, pero antes, James apretó el gatillo. La bala atravesó la pierna derecha de Lily y cayó de rodillas al suelo quedando frente a James, quién se disculpó de todas las maneras que conocía, lo que a la chica no pareció importarle. 

Desde esa posición, James pudo ver el color azulado de sus ojos, en el que quedó perdido durante unos segundos antes de que Sirius le diera un golpe y lo sacara del trance. Los tres salieron disparados hacia la puerta, donde de encontraron a Remus, parado frente a ella de brazos cruzados. Tres contra uno. Era injusto. Pero después de descubrir aquello, Remus no podía dejarlos marchar sin al menos haber intentado detenerles.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones no lo consiguió.

Peter, debido a su reducido tamaño, se coló y consiguió abrir la puerta mientras James lo distraía. Sirius solo miraba la escena, dolido, todos sabían algo que él no. James y Peter abandonaron la tienda, llamando a Sirius desde el exterior. No quería arriesgar la vida de sus amigos ahí afuera, así que tras debatirse entre quedarse o huir, eligió la segunda opción. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, notó que algo le agarraba la muñeca. Era fuerte. Le hacía daño. 

La puerta se abrió del todo. 

Pudo ver a Remus. Este arrugaba la frente, pidiéndole sin hablar que por favor no se fuera y que si lo hacía, no le contaría a nadie lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Sirius tiró del brazo con más fuerza de la intencionada. Remus no redujo su fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo en el exterior. Se escuchó un estruendo. La puerta se había cerrado. Pasos ruidosos que hacían temblar el suelo se acercaban. Robots patrulla. Cuando Remus soltó a Sirius ya era tarde, a partir del toque de queda la puerta sólo podía abrirse desde dentro. Estaba asustado.

Los cuatro vieron las luces amenazadoras del gran robot que se alzaba ante ellos.

—¡Detrás de mí! —gritó Sirius colocándose frente a Remus.

Los dos restantes obedecieron sin dudarlo. Remus no sabía que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Una serie de catastróficas desdichas estaba sucediendo aquella noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Lily en darse cuenta de que no estaba dentro con ella? Demasiado, concluyó, para entonces ya estarían muertos. Sirius Black había decidido protegerlo frente al robot patrulla, pero no vio cómo eso iba a salvarlos de el gran disparo de energía que estaba a punto de proyectar hacia ellos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero entonces se detuvo.

"Sujeto identificado como Sirius Orion Black. Heredero de los Black. Hijo de Orion y Walburga Black" dijo el robot "Y sus dos..." Volvió a calcular "Tres secuaces" sus luces cambiaron a un color rojo "Sujeto no identificado. Activar protocolo" Remus sabía que estaba refiriéndose a él.

—No —sentenció Sirius— Ahora somos cuatro. —El robot recalculó, regresó a su estado normal y continuó su camino. Ninguno sabía que decir a continuación. Sirius sabía perfectamente que la había vuelto a fastidiar. Se derrumbó allí mismo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y maldijo entre dientes.— Joder, joder, joder —dio un puñetazo al suelo— Si mi padre se entera de esto, joder —susurraba. 

—¿Canuto? —James se preocupó por él pero se vio interrumpido por Lily, que en ese momento abrió la puerta. Sirius se dio la vuelta y la luz que venía del interior le cegó. Desvió su mirada más abajo, descubriendo allí a Remus, que también lo miraba, pero al contrario de la ira de Sirius, él estaba asustado, tirado en el suelo y sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Qué acaba de pasar y por qué seguís vosotros tres aquí en vez de haber sido reducidos a cenizas.

Lily estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, tratando de no pisar con la pierna que tenía magullada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus también estaba con ellos, ignoró su propia herida y se agachó a ayudarlo. En el momento en el que ambos estuvieron a punto de entrar por la puerta, dejando atrás a los merodeadores, Remus dijo algo que molestó a Lily, pero que no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

—Dejalos entrar —anunció, mirando a los tres por encima del hombro de Lily, especialmente a aquel que le había salvado la vida. 

Especialmente a Sirius Black.

Cuando entraron de nuevo, Lily cayó al suelo, debido a la herida que le había hecho James. Este se ofreció a curarla, pero ella se negó en rotundo, no quería que ninguna de sus sucias manos le tocase. 

Debido a que Remus era muy aprensivo, acompañó a su amiga al sótano para que se curara a pesar de sus gritos, diciéndole que no dejase a esos mercenarios solos ahí arriba, que podía ir sola, que no sabía que se les podía ocurrir mientras estaban ahí arriba solos. 

Peter estaba inquieto. A esas alturas no sabía qué hacer o decir y prefirió mantenerse detrás de James en silencio. Como solía hacer. Este se dio cuenta y trató de tranquilizarlo haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

Tras conseguirlo, se acercó a Sirius. Él estaba molesto, no tenía ganas de hablar, al menos no con él, el amigo que le había estado ocultando cosas. 

Cuando Remus regresó, notó la tensión en el ambiente. Llevaba las mangas sin remangar y se había quitado el delantal. 

Si le dieran una moneda a James por cada objeto que había tocado Peter en esa tienda nunca le habría hecho falta ese trabajo. A veces James parecía su niñera. Estaba atento a dónde iba, qué hacía y como lo hacía, mientras que Sirius ignoraba todo problema que podía causar y se limitaba a darle golpes en la nuca cuando le molestaba. 

Como era de esperar uno de esos objetos cayó al suelo. Peter volvió a ponerse nervioso, tenía miedo sobretodo de la chica pelirroja y de su gran disposición de armamento. Trató de recoger el objeto, mas Remus lo interceptó y lo colocó en su lugar antes que él, dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto forzada. 

Aunque no lo parecía, Remus estaba tenso, nervioso; le sudaba la frente y le temblaban las manos. Se acaba a de meter en un berenjenal. Si es que esas cosas seguían existiendo. El hecho de que no hubiera sido intencionado no era excusa para volver a como era su vida de hacía dos horas.

—Si necesitáis cobijo o cualquier otra cosa cosa… —avisó acercándose al pequeño ascensor que llevaba al sótano, colocado tras el mostrador— Estamos abajo. Intentad no molestar a Lily por favor, hoy ya ha tenido bastante —comentó con la cabeza gacha cuando ya hubo bajado las escaleras que llevaban al ascensor. 

Se cerró la puerta. 

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el chirrido del ascensor deslizándose por las poleas y en cuanto cesó, ya solo quedaban ellos tres y un silencio abrumador. 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí fuera, Sirius? —James fue el primero en hablar, preguntando lo que todos querían saber. Los que estaban presentes y los que no.

—Ha sido instintivo, joder. No lo he pensado, Cornamenta —se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Pero no es tan malo, ¿no? Solo has evitado que le maten… —atrevió a hablar Peter.

—¿Qué no es tan malo? —Sirius se levantó de la silla. Intimidante. Peter se volvió pequeño ante su sombra— Ostia, Peter. He engañado a un robot patrulla, que me identifica directamente con mi familia ¿Crees que esa jodida información no va a llegar a oídos de mi maldita madre y mi maldito padre? ¡Por Circe y por Merlín, Peter!

—¡No la pagues con él! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya, no nuestra! —intervino James, empezando una pelea.

—"Fue culpa tuya, Sirius", "No te distraigas, Sirius", "Trata de no montar un pollo, Sirius" —decía tratando de imitar su voz. James se colocó correctamente las gafas, molesto—. Pero nunca es James. —Sirius encaró a su mejor amigo— ¡Porque si la puta culpa siempre la tiene Sirius, entonces James no tendrá que quedar mal ante el puto gobierno cuando vaya a solicitar un nuevo puto trabajo! —James retrocedió.

—¡Por qué sabía que si te enterabas de quién solicitaba esos trabajos nunca te hubieras venido con nosotros y habrías muerto en el primer día de la puta vida real! —furioso, James confesó aquello que no había querido decir en los últimos diez años. 

Sirius era su mejor amigo, desde el día que lo vio por primera vez. Un chaval que había huido de su mansión en la capital para no acabar siendo como su familia. Tuvo la mala suerte de acabar en Hogsmeade, pero la buena fortuna de conocer a James y a Peter.

A Sirius se le atragantaron las palabras. Olvidó cómo se hablaba.

—Eres el mejor tirador de todo el barrio, por favor Sirius, no podemos dejarlo, no ahora que estamos a punto de conseguirlo —dijo Peter saliendo de detrás de James. 

Conseguir aumentar de rango para llegar a la capital, la ciudadela central. 

No. 

Eso era lo que Peter quería. Porque él no sabía lo que era la vida allí y, al igual que James, no conseguía darse cuenta.

—No —sentenció. Se dio la vuelta y marchó camino al ascensor— Buenas noches. —las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. 

Al estar a un costado, tras el mostrador, no pudo ver la cara de sus amigos al cerrarse la puertas, pero por el estruendo que se escuchó arriba, pudo averiguar que estaban molestos. Aunque no sabía quién tenía más razón para estar enfadado, si él o ellos. Pero igualmente hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer a los Black; huir.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y los crujidos cesaron, se presentó ante él un pasillo oscuro, iluminado por una bombilla intermitente. Se adentró en él. Vio una puerta a su derecha. Observó por el pequeño hueco que quedaba abierto el interior de la habitación. En ella estaba Lily Evans, acompañada de una señora, aunque más bien era un robot que curaba sus heridas. Decidió no molestar y cerró la puerta del todo que sin remedio volvió a abrirse.

Recorrió el pasillo, observando las paredes, en ellas estaban colgados carteles de «se busca» y a su lado algo escrito, no se paró a leer ninguno en especial, le parecía de mal gusto, daba la sensación de que todas esas personas ya estaban muertas. Aquello confundió a Sirius. Si odias tanto a los mercenarios ¿Porque guardas carteles como estos en un sótano de una chatarrería? Y ¿Había alguien más allí abajo a parte de Lily y Remus?

A lo largo del pasillo habían más habitaciones, al menos cuatro más, pero no quería cotillear, no hasta que encontrara la que buscaba. El pasillo llegó a su fin. La última habitación tenía escrito con pintura: «Remus Lupin». Ding ding. Premio. Tocó la puerta suavemente posando la mano sobre la manivela. Al notar que la manivela se movía hacia abajo, apartó la mano, para dejar que abriera la puerta.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Sirius antes de entrar en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Vergüenza! —Orion Black lanzaba las grabadoras de voz y hologramas de la mesa que le habían dado la noticia hasta que todos acabaron en el suelo— ¡Vergüenza debería darle a tu hermano juntarse con esa gente! —la mesa recibió un fuerte golpe.

Regulus Black estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su padre, acompañado por su madre en el otro sillón. Walburga observaba a su marido, asintiendo en cada palabra que decía. Ella estaba sentada recta, con una expresión seria. Vestía con un vestido ceñido de color negro que conjuntaba con su largo pelo, en ese momento recogido en un elegante moño, negro. 

El color particular de la familia. 

Irónico. 

—¡Ya le dejé juntarse con aquellos dos degenerados! ¿Pero un androide? ¡Imperdonable! Esas criaturas son la lacra de la sociedad. Humanos mal diseñados. ¡Carne de caza! —las familias de la capital estaban compuestas por humanos de carne y hueso, no permitían la entrada a androides ni a robots a menos que fueran para su propia diversión o servicio.

Orion no cabía en su enfado. Su corbata estaba torcida, pero en cambio, su pelo permanecía perfecto, algo que Sirius había heredado de él. Al menos se llevaba lo único bueno de la familia.

En medio de aquel espectáculo un pequeño robot, impulsado por una rueda mientras sostenía un cubo, se acercó a la mesa del despacho para recoger el desorden que Orion había armado en un momento. Una vez hubo recogido aquello, Orion le asestó una patada, con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo hacia la puerta y que abandonara la sala cuanto antes. El robot salió de allí echando algunas chispas. 

—Alguien debería tener unas palabras con él —sugirió Walburga sin inmutarse. Su marido le dio la razón y ambos miraron a su hijo favorito.— Seguro que a tu hermano se le ablandará el corazón si ve una cara conocida ¿Verdad, Regulus?

"Cuánta palabrería", pensó Regulus, sin exteriorizar aquel sentimiento de asco con ninguna mueca. Debía mantenerse imparcial. 

No era que se llevaran a matar, pero desde el momento que empezaron a replantearse sus ideales las cosas cambiaron un poco entre ellos. El hecho de que a su madre se le hubiera pasado semejante idiotez por la cabeza divertía a Regulus. Parecía mentira que fueran sus hijos. Iba a ser entretenido volver a ver a su hermano de nuevo tras todos estos años. 

—Claro, madre —asintió, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa falsa ante sus padres.

[...]

Lily pensaba que se había vuelto loca por el dolor de las heridas. Vio como la puerta se cerraba y abría sola. Auch. El robot enfermera P.O.M.F.R.E.Y le había pinchado sin querer. Pensó que había sido Remus quien la había cerrado. 

Remus. Estaba enfadada con él. 

O eso creía. Al menos estaba vivo gracias a... No, no quería pensar que alguien como ellos pudiera hacer algo bueno, pues empezaría a verlos con buenos ojos y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. En ese y en cualquier otro. 

Otro pinchazo. 

Lily gimió de dolor. 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama llevándose las manos a la cara. Se frotó los ojos a causa del sueño. Ya era tarde. P.O.M.F.R.E.Y al fin había terminado. El robot enfermera llevaba con ella desde que lo rescató de un desguace y Remus tuvo la idea de arreglarlo para que le ayudara en lo que él no podía, pues le costaba mucho ver sangre. Ya había tenido suficiente. P.O.M.F.R.E.Y fue a una esquina de la pequeña habitación y se desactivó. 

Su habitación se componía de una cama, un escritorio y un expositor automatizado donde guardaba su armamento. Las paredes estaban llenas de recortes y de agujeros. El único hueco libre era en el que el robot enfermera descansaba. Aunque no pudiera oírle, Lily se lo agradeció y cayó en un profundo sueño.

A su vez, en la planta de arriba, James y Peter discutían, más bien James hablaba de que iba a matar a Sirius y alimentar con sus restos a las ratas que rondaban por Hogsmeade y Peter escuchaba. 

Las ratas quizás eran el único animal vivo sin contar a los insectos. A esas alturas era complicado encontrar carne para comer. Directamente era complicado encontrar algo para comer. Las cosechas cada vez iban a peor. Todas llenas de aceite de motor y destrozadas por los robots patrulla que se paseaban por ellos lo que duraba el toque de queda. La gente ya no veía otra opción que mudarse a los barrios urbanos. Si seguían así... Solo quedarían aquellos que funcionaran con combustible y comieran piezas de recambio. 

Habían pocas cosas que les hicieran felices llegados a ese punto de su vida. A James le hacía feliz pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigos, saltando de edificio en edificio y rondando por Las Tres Escobas. A Peter le ponía contento pensar que algún día saldría de los barrios bajos y pondría rumbo hacia la ciudadela a una vida más cómoda y menos preocupada. Sirius era muy pocas veces feliz. Compartía el sentimiento de James de pasar tiempo juntos. También le gustaba fumar y beber, practicar el tiro y, sobre todo, criticar a su familia, pero eso no le hacía del todo feliz. 

Lily era feliz con Remus y Remus feliz con Lily. Se tenían mucho aprecio. Lily disfrutaba descubriendo lugares de Hogsmeade y datos que los demás podrían considerar inútiles. Remus tenía un especial cariño por la música y los libros. En su habitación tenía una radio, de tamaño mediano con algunas tarjetas de música seleccionadas y ordenadas al lado de esta. La música que salía de ella fue lo primero que escuchó Sirius al entrar a su habitación, lo segundo fue su suave tono de voz diciendo que pasara.

Remus no habría pensado que realmente alguien aceptaría su propuesta y bajaría al sótano con ellos. No pensaba que ninguno de los tres tuvieran malas intenciones. Al menos no esa noche, no hasta que algún cártel ofreciera una recompensa por sus cabezas.

Iba vestido como antes. No había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para cambiarse. Mantenía su costado metálico escondido bajo la camisa y su largo guante, en caso de que la manga de su camisa se levantara más de lo debido. Sirius lo encontró de pie en el centro de la habitación. No lo miraba directamente a la cara y se rascaba la nuca. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y saludó en voz baja. 

No tenía ni idea de porque había ido allí, ¿era necesario? Su amiga había estado a punto de matarlo y él no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Pero cuando lo vio tratando de evitar que saliera de la tienda, comprendió que algo andaba mal. Que un tendero sin ningún tipo de mal que escondía su condición de casi androide estuviera asustado de que le pasara algo... Eso era a lo que se dedicaba la gente como los Black; a deshacerse de los que no le interesaba que estuvieran rondando por las calles y ahora que sabían quién era Remus, estaba aún más en peligro.

—Siento lo ocurrido —fue Remus quien se disculpó. 

—¿Qué? —Sirius estaba sorprendido. 

—Si no hubiera tratado de detenerte en la entrada no estarías metido en este lío —seguía sin mirarle de frente. Se había sentado en un taburete y le había ofrecido otro a Sirius, quien lo rechazó. Pensaba mejor de pie. 

—No, estabas en tu derecho. —replicó Sirius— Todo lo que ha pasado después ha sido mi responsabilidad.

—Supongo que con eso te refieres a que ahora yo soy tu responsabilidad —añadió Remus. 

Sirius se quedó de piedra. Apretó los puños. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido. 

—No hace falta que te sorprendas. Lo deduci tras lo ocurrido y tus palabras. —no quería repetirlas, se sentía culpable. Sonrió ligeramente.

Las palabras de Remus eran educadas. Las oraciones bien estructuradas, ni una grosería. Por esa simple razón, Sirius se veía en la obligación de no ser grosero, como cuando hablaba con sus amigos. 

Tosió varias veces para aclararse la garganta y al fin se sentó en el lugar que le había ofrecido anteriormente. Desde ese ángulo, Remus seguía pareciendo más alto. No sabía si decir que tenían la misma edad, pero no quería preguntar, en caso de que la tuvieran, parecía que algo le había quitado años de vida. 

—Querréis partir en cuanto sea la hora. Bueno... —Dudó un instante.— No sé si vosotros podéis salir a estas horas —por primera vez desde que habían entablado la conversación miró a Sirius a la cara, entre el pelo que le cubría los ojos. Los dos sabían lo que significaba ser un Black. Pero Sirius no funcionaba como ellos.

—Hacía años que no los confrontaba —confesó. Muchos mercenarios eran de familias importantes. Bajaban a los barrios urbanos para aumentar su ego y se quedaban pasados el toque de queda debido a que tenían inmunidad por ser quienes eran. —Ha sido la primera vez en diez años. No me gusta que se me asocie con mi familia. Pero ahora... —parecía preocupado— Veo que soy como ellos.

—Si fueras como ellos —interrumpió Remus— Yo estaría muerto.

Para ambos la conversación se estaba volviendo incómoda. Un tanto forzada.

—Si tú y tus… —no sabía cómo referirse a ellos— Compañeros —algo neutral— Queréis descansar, todas las habitaciones del pasillo están vacías. Excepto la primera que es de...

—Que es de Lily —interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa. Remus le sonrió de vuelta. Se levantaron de los asientos y Remus le acompañó al pasillo.

—Que descanses, Black.

—Igualmente, Lupin. —Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa sincera. Remus cerró la puerta. 

Se quedó apoyada en ella un instante. 

Suspiró. 

Al otro lado Sirius observaba la puerta cerrada, con el nombre de Remus en ella. No dejó de sonreír, una sonrisa tonta. Negó con la cabeza y se puso serio. Acto seguido entró en la habitación más cercana.

Era espaciosa, más grande de lo que podía haber esperado. En el pasado, allí debieron de vivir varias personas. Ahora que se paraba a pensar, la cama de la habitación de Remus era más grande de lo normal. La habitación donde se encontraba tenía cinco camas individuales. Algo diferenciaba la de Remus de las demás.

Entonces se acordó de Peter y de James. 

Sacó de su bandolera un dispositivo de comunicación. Lo encendió y una luz azul mostró un rostro. —Llama a James Potter —le dijo. El aparato asintió "Contactando con James Potter", decía. Tras unos instantes apareció un holograma de la cara de James.

—¿Por aquí si te apetece discutir? —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Cállate, Potter y moved vuestros culos hasta aquí abajo. La última habitación a la derecha —aclaró Sirius.

—Claro, señor Black —dijo y finalizó la llamada. Sirius rodó los ojos, cansado. Volvió a guardar el dispositivo de vuelta a su bandolera.

Siempre eran Potter y Black, pero nunca Pettigrew. 

Ellos se llamaban por sus apellidos, por sus nombres y sus motes, o como ellos lo llamaban, nombres en clave, pero Peter era solo Peter y cuando Sirius estaba furioso o estaban de misión, Colagusano. Pero nunca Pettigrew.

Desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, supo que lo que habían tenido él y James no tuvo significado para este. ¿Que sería lo siguiente? ¿Confraternizar con el androide y la saqueadora? Peter no andaba lejos de lo que se vendría encima cuando se reuniera con Sirius en el sótano.

—Ey —James le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo— No te preocupes, Sirius es un idiota. —se había dado cuenta de que estaba inquieto. Peter sonrió ligeramente, sin levantar la cabeza. 

No solo Sirius era idiota, James también y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. 

"Ciegos", pensaba Peter.

"Están todos ciegos".

A ninguno de los dos les hizo falta saber cuál era la última habitación pues Sirius estaba asomado a la puerta esperándolos. Los hizo pasar y sentarse en la cama más próxima, él se quedó de pie.

—Creo que voy a dejarlo —empezó a hablar.

—¿El tabaco? —Intervino James

—No, de tirarme a tu madre —James bufó, harto de los comentarios de Sirius.— A lo que iba —se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. Era una cosa que iba a costar mucho aceptar, tanto como para él como para sus amigos. —Voy a dejar de ser un mercenario.

—Oh no, se le ha ido a la cabeza definitivamente. —James se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, apretandolo bajo las gafas. 

Peter por su parte no estaba sorprendido, así que no dijo ni intentó nada, solo observaba a su amigo. 

Sirius frunció el ceño. Sus amigos no le creían. Esto era como el cuento de pedro y el lobo; había insinuado tantas veces tantas cosas que sus amigos ya no sabían diferenciar la verdad de la ficción, pero sorprendería encontrar que a veces la realidad la supera con creces en cuanto a Sirius Black se refería.

—Oye tíos, que va en serio —volvió a decir, ante la incrédula mirada de sus amigos.

—Canuto, sabes lo que pasa si te retiras ¿Verdad? Es un suicidio, una muerte segura. Pasarás a estar en la lista de los más buscados teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos hecho a lo largo de estos años.

—Por eso os lo estoy pidiendo a vosotros también ¡Si estamos juntos, podemos protegernos los unos a los otros! —abrió los brazos, ilusionado. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara que, tras ver las expresiones de sus amigos, fue borrándose.

—¿Tú sabes los bicharracos que hay ahí fuera?

—No creo que sea buen idea —intervino Peter, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Exacto! ¡Nos matarían nada más salir a la calle! ¿Estás pensando en lo que dices?

—¡Claro que sí, Cornamenta! —continuó Sirius— No creo que esta sea la mejor manera de vivir.

—¿Y la que tú dices sí? —James quería que su amigo volviera en sí y viera las ridiculeces que estaba diciendo— Sé que detestas a tu familia y todo eso ¿Pero de verdad vale la pena?

—Lo pagaré de la manera que sea si eso hace que no se me relacione con ella. Incluso si eso significa morir.

Ninguno de los dos cedía. Peter se mantenía al margen, pero sabía que si James decía que sí, él iría detrás, porque serían dos contra uno.

—Podemos vivir como ellos —sugirió Sirius, señalando a la puerta, refiriéndose a Lily y a Remus. 

—Esto es demasiado en lo que pensar, Canuto. No puedes soltarlo y esperar que digamos que sí a la primera ¿No, Peter? —James le puso la mano en el hombro mirándole. Peter asintió— ¿O creías que diríamos que sí? —Sirius se encogió de hombros. Tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Ego. Ego que le salía hasta por las orejas. Siempre pensaba que todo le iba a salir bien. Era tan testarudo.

James se dejó caer sobre la cama, abatido. Su mejor amigo era más idiota incluso de lo que había pensado. 

Imaginaron que ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana, a las once ya podrían abandonar el sitio, por lo que aún les quedaban aproximadamente unas seis horas para dormir en caso de que fueran capaces de conciliar el sueño en apenas cinco minutos. 

Dejaron la conversación pendiente, activaron una alarma y se fueron a dormir, cada uno a una cama. Sirius fue el primero en dormirse, estaba tan seguro de todo lo que había dicho que no le preocupaba que sus amigos le dijeran que no, quizás podría empezar a llevar otra vida más... Criminal. 

James, por otra parte, no lograba conciliar el sueño, no paraba de darle vueltas a las locuras que había dicho su amigo ¿Convertirse en enemigos del estado? No, eso no era lo que él quería ¿O sí? No sabía que quería ¿Acaso esta vez Sirius tenía razón? Maldijo el instante en el que entraron por la puerta de la tienda en repetidas ocasiones antes de quedarse dormido.

Peter se encontraba boca arriba, mirando al techo. No daba vueltas en la cama ni pensaba demasiado. Ya lo había asumido todo. Pero seguía sin entender una cosa: ¿Por qué alguien que vivía en la capital querría ir a los barrios urbanos junto a la lacra de la sociedad?, más exactamente a los barrios bajos, donde estaba lo peor de lo peor. Peter se encontraba angustiado. 

Todo allí arriba era bueno. Comida. Agua. Cobijo. Sin peligro de muerte inminente cada dos segundos... Debía de haber una razón, pero se negaba a encontrarla, de la misma manera que se negaba a decir que sí a Sirius. 

Peter seguiría consiguiendo puntos, incluso si eso significaba que tuviera que seguir solo. Era la única manera, no iba a dejar que nadie le lavara el cerebro como habían hecho esos dos con Sirius y pronto con James. 

Él se mantendría al margen porque por encima de todo era un mercenario, no un merodeador.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de marcharse, Sirius pasó a despedirse de Remus. Peter se quedó fuera de la casa, esperando a los otros dos, ya que James estaba intentando acercarse a Lily como pudiera, para despedirse y volver a disculparse, incluso si eso significaba recibir un golpe en el estómago.

—Siento las molestias —comenzó a hablar Sirius tras un silencio incomodo, así como se sentía cada vez que se acercaba a él.— No volveremos a molestar, te lo prometo —y de igual manera a cuando se conocieron, Sirius le ofreció la mano, Remus la aceptó y la estrechó apretando energicamente, a lo que Sirius respondió con una pequeña mueca de molestia.

Al fondo de la tienda se escuchaba a James rogándole a Lily que le perdonara. “Menudo arrastrado”, pensó Sirius. Seguía tomando la mano de Remus hasta que James y Lily pasaron por al lado. Lily iba con muletas, en ese momento iba a salir de la tienda para ir al medico y que a cambio de unas monedas le reconstruyeran el hueco que había dejado el disparo recibido por parte de James. Aquello le iba a dejar una cicatriz simpática.

—Me dará igual siempre y cuando no vuelva a verte nunca más —no era la primera vez que se lo repetía. No quería volver a encontrarlo, ni a él ni a ninguno de los otro dos. Remus podría haberse ablandado, pero ella era más sensata y no los dejaría entrar en su vida.

Tras conseguir liberarse de James gracias a un grito de Sirius, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta, acompañados por Remus, quien se quedó mirándolos marchar. Sirius, James y luego Peter. James era el más alto, seguido por Sirius. Peter era sorprendentemente bajo.

—Eres tal y como era él —escuchó decir a Lily a su lado. Lo único que pudo hacer Remus fue sonreír débilmente, bajando la cabeza. Para cuando volvió a levantarla los merodeadores habían desaparecido y sabía que no iba a volver a verlos en mucho tiempo. 

Cuando Lily también se hubo marchado camino al médico, Remus aún seguía ahí, mirando al final de la calle, vestido con su característico delantal y su cuidada ropa de trabajo que incluía el guante en la mano izquierda. No pensaba volver a verles, y eso, de alguna manera, hizo que sintiera que le faltaba algo de nuevo.

El lugar donde se alojaban los merodeadores no era digno de llamarse casa y mucho menos hogar. Llegaron sobre las once y media, justo cuando el camión de los recursos pasaba por allí. A pesar de tener ese nombre solo repartía agua, por lo que se conocía popularmente como el camión del agua.

El agua era el único recurso gratuito de los barrios urbanos e inferiores. El gobierno lo decidió así cuando la gente amenazó con formar una revuelta y no querían dar mala imagen a las ciudadelas vecinas, así que cada día llegaban suministros de agua a todas las casas; dos litros por persona. Quien se encarga de repartirla en Hogsmeade era un hombre grande, alto y robusto, del tamaño de un árbol, con una barba y un pelo tan largos que le tapaban casi toda la cara. 

Los tres se lo encontraron nada más llegar a casa.

—Buenos días, Hagrid —saludó James. El hombre le devolvió el saludo. 

—Sabéis que es peligroso salir por las noches, chicos —advirtió al darse cuenta de que no salían de la casa.— Aquí tenéis lo vuestro —comentó dejando las tres garrafas frente a la puerta. 

Sirius lo miró de arriba abajo, era la primera vez que se paraba a pensar en lo que hacía aquel hombre. Hagrid siempre había sido un coleccionista de robots de todas las clases, pero el gobierno lo vio como una amenaza y mandó a retirar sus pertenencias.

Les mandaron a ellos. 

Era la primera vez que Sirius se sentía de aquella manera, nunca había tenido remordimientos, era una cualidad indispensable para poder hacer lo que ellos hacían y poder dormir a pierna suelta, sin embargo de repente sentía algo, era como estar enfadado, pero distinto; peor. Hagrid no sabía lo que ellos habían hecho y todos los días los saludaba con una sonrisa, como si ellos fueran las mejores personas del mundo. 

—Joder —dijo Sirius en voz alta sin querer. Al darse cuenta, se disculpó y entró a la casa ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos.

—Disculpa —le dijo James a Hagrid— Hemos tenido una noche bastante larga —ambos se despidieron y le dejaron seguir la ronda. 

James y Peter entraron sin decir palabra. Ninguno tenía ganas de seguir con la conversación que tuvieron anoche, sabían que Sirius haría lo que le diera la gana y aunque les preocupara era inútil evitarlo. Su idea era dormir de nuevo, pues aquella noche no habían descansado del todo, pero al entrar Sirius les paró en seco; había alguien más en la habitación.

—¿Qué tal con tu nuevo amigo? —dijo Regulus Black desde el sofá, tras dar una calada a uno de los cigarrillos robados que pertenecían a su hermano.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para robarme mi puta hierba? —preguntó Sirius molesto.

—¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa, tío? —dijo James dándole un golpe en el brazo a Sirius para que le dejara pasar.

—Vamos hermano, solo puedo fumar cuando padre y madre no están —comentó con una sonrisa a la vez que se incorporaba levantándose del sofá. La manera en la que habla era tan arrogante que a Sirius le dieron ganas de tirarle algo a la cara.

Se acercó a Sirius dándole una última calada al cigarrillo. Cuando estuvo frente a él lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo. Hacía como que James y Peter no existían. A pesar de que Regulus era el menor de los dos, era ligeramente más alto, pero menos delgado que Sirius. La acomodada vida de la capital no le sentaba nada bien.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —intervino Peter desde detrás.

—Es fácil encontrar a la persona de la que todos hablan. Nada más entrar a ese bar de poca monta solo se escucha a las mujeres hablar de como Sirius Black les hace pasar a todas una gran noche pero luego no quiere tener nada con ninguna a pesar de su sencilla vida. ¿Qué raro, no? —contaba sin apartar la mirada desafiante de su hermano—.Todos aquí necesitan alguien en quien apoyarse ¿Por qué tú no? —Sirius estaba furioso, no con él, pues sabía que habían sido sus padres quien lo habían enviado aquí. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Si tienes algo que decirme puedes hacerlo ya, no tengo todo el jodido día —respondió Sirius.

—Preferiría ir a otro sitio, solo tú y yo, sin tus guardaespaldas a poder ser —James quiso replicar, pero Sirius le hizo una señal con la mano para que se callara, no valía la pena discutir con Regulus. 

Él jugaba en otra liga, una a la que ellos no tenían acceso y que importaban entre cero y nada.

A Peter le llamó la atención ese chico. Sirius les había hablado de su familia, de lo mala que era y de lo que la odiaba, pero nunca habían conocido a alguien de la capital. Se quedó asombrado por lo seguro que parecía y lo bien vestido que iba. Solo tenía dos años menos que ellos, pero se notaba que era distinto, superior se atrevió a pensar. Cuando Sirius y su hermano hubieron subido a la azotea para hablar, Peter se quedó pensando en lo genial que sería subir allí arriba, a la ciudadela, y ver todo lo que ven ellos desde las alturas.

—¿Hacía falta ser tan jodidamente prepotente? —preguntó ayudándole a subir a la terraza

—Hay que quedar bien ante la plebe.

—Eres un desgraciado.— rió Sirius a su lado.

—No más que tú —añadió Regulus tomando asiento en el tejado. 

Desde allí arriba se podía observar parte de Hogsmeade, a excepción de los lugares que tapaban los edificios más altos y en el cielo, a lo lejos, se levantaba la ciudadela.

—Nunca había visto los barrios bajos desde aquí abajo. Cuanto más te acercas peores son. ¿Tienes más cigarros? —Sirius rechistó. Se sentó al lado de su hermano sin decir palabra y sacó de su bandolera una caja llena de ellos. La abrió y le ofreció uno. Él también se colocó uno entre los labios—. Padre y madre quieren que vuelvas.

—No quiero volver —sentenció soltando el humo por la boca.

—Aguantaron que te juntaras con estos dos mamarrachos, Sirius ¿Pero un androide? Ni siquiera creía que tú podrías caer tan bajo.

—No los llames así, gilipollas. Y Remus no es cualquiera, no voy a permitir que te metas con ninguno de ellos.

—Así que tiene nombre y todo —dijo Regulus a la vez que se le escapaba una pequeña risa—. Cómo puedes encariñarte de algo como eso —rió enérgicamente. Sirius se contuvo para no asestarle un puñetazo en la boca.

—Que te jodan, Regulus. De todas las maneras que se puedan joder a un ser tan despreciable como tú.

—Parece como si de verdad te importara ese tal Remus.

—¿Y qué si así fuera? —desvió la mirada de los edificios a su hermano. Era mentira que le importara. Solo se habían visto unas horas e intercambiado dos frases, pero era una excusas perfecta para llevarle la contraria a su familia entera.

—Qué estarías en un problema más grande del que estás ahora —respondió Regulus dejando su cigarrillo a la mitad tras la última calada.— Sabes que no estaría aquí si no fuera porque madre y padre me lo han pedido.

Sirius suspiró agotado, al final tenía razón sobre sus padres.

—Estoy pensando en meterme en uno aún más grande —Sirius le dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo tiró al suelo para pisarlo—. Estoy pensando en dejar de ser mercenario.

Los siguientes quince minutos fueron una discusión a gritos que se podía escuchar desde la planta baja. James pudo escuchar algo relacionado con "¡Te van a matar!" y "¡Haré lo que haga falta para no tener nada que ver con vosotros!" Que a pesar de estar fuera de contexto, sabía perfectamente lo quería decir. 

—Tú nunca te irás ¿No, Peter? Estamos juntos hasta el final —dijo James.

—Claro que no, tío. Estamos aquí por algo —respondió con una sonrisa forzada. A lo mejor, después de todo, no perdería a James. Pero no podía evitar pensar que algo iba mal.

Los gritos de la azotea no cesaban, incluso cuando ya había pasado treinta minutos se escuchaban como en el minuto uno. 

En una situación normal, Sirius ya lo habría tirado de allí haciéndole rodar calle abajo. Pero temía que estuviera siendo vigilado, así que solo se limitaba a amenazarlo. Regulus no dejaba de repetir lo mismo de diferentes maneras; “Vas a acabar muerto”. Por cada vez que lo repetía, Sirius se anotaba en su mente una jarra de hidromiel que se tomaría a su nombre.

—¡Si vuelves no te pasaría nada de esto! —continuaba diciendo.

—¡Prefiero morir! —contestaba Sirius.

Peter quería saber más sobre la vida en la capital, quería hablar con Regulus. Mejor si sus amigos no se enteraban. Cuando ambos dejaron de discutir, Sirius bajó donde se encontraban sus amigos y se lanzó boca abajo en el sofá. 

Era la oportunidad de Peter. Subió las escaleras corriendo, escabulléndose. "Esta es la mía", pensó, pero en el momento que llegó arriba, Regulus estaba saltando del tejado. No caía de golpe, si no planeando, sería por una de esas tecnologías modernas de la ciudadela. Pero eso no le detendría.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó James al verlo salir por la puerta. 

—No tengo tiempo —algo que Peter nunca diría. Normalmente le daría mil motivos diferentes con todos los detalles incluidos los segundos que estaría fuera. Esta vez no podía enterarse. No quería que se enterara.

Descubrió a Regulus caminando entre los callejones de Hogsmeade. La gente le evitaba. Era normal. No se solía ver a mucha gente de arriba por allí y cuando los veías es que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Por eso la gente tenía miedo. 

Regulus tenía una expresión orgullosa que se le fue yendo poco a poco a la vez que el cigarrillo se consumía, dejando que el humo se escapara entre la comisura de sus labios. Cuando se hubo consumido lo lanzó al suelo enérgicamente y lo pisó con desdén, a su vez, se deshizo de la chaqueta tan elegante que llevaba tirándola al contenedor más cercano. 

Peter era dueño de unas gafas de aumento que robó un día a James por error y que jamás devolvió. Observó atentamente a Regulus, su expresión, su comportamiento, sus gestos. Algo no iba bien. 

Sus ojos; tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

"Sirius lo había drogado, ¿Cómo había podido hacer? Era su hermano", concluyó Peter. Regulus era su única vía de escape actualmente y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se lo arrebatara. 

Regulus estaba entrando a Las Tres Escobas. 

"No, no, no"

Peter salió corriendo de su escondite ¿Cómo podría alguien como él ir a un lugar como ese? Incluso él mismo, viviendo allí toda su vida, le disgustaba la idea de entrar. Siguió a Regulus al interior del bar. Una vez dentro, lo encontró ya con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, levantándola sobre su cabeza y gritando que invitaba a todos a otra ronda de lo que estuvieran bebiendo en ese momento. 

Veinticinco años.

Dos menos que su hermano pero igual jodido que él. 

No iba a durar mucho.

Peter estaba pensando en abandonar el lugar. Su cara era un poema. Ahora tenía cien por cien seguro que nunca saldría de allí. 

Entre risas y tragos, Regulus vio a Peter al lado de la puerta. Sonrió pícaramente, como lo haría su hermano. En el fondo eran tan iguales que se odiaban a sí mismos por parecerse al otro, pero se querían tanto que eran incapaces de matarse. Dejó la jarra vacía sobre una mesa que se le cruzó en el camino y se acercó a Peter.

—¿Buscando problemas? —Peter no sabía que decir, se había quedado paralizado. La misma expresión de Sirius, todo tan similar. Se había creado un sueño, una mentira en su propia cabeza y había sido tan grande que si en ese momento Regulus no hubiera dicho lo que deseaba escuchar, definitivamente, se hubiera venido abajo— Yo puedo ayudarte.

Tanto en los barrios bajos como en las ciudadelas, todos sabían cómo se dividían los diferentes estamentos:

En la parte más baja teníamos a los robots, seguidos de los androides. 

Sí, era una clasificación injusta, pues muchos de los magnates de las ciudadelas se implantan partes robóticas para así aumentar sus capacidades físicas. Todo dependía del estatus y del dinero. 

Seguidos muy cerca estaba la población de los barrios bajos —como en este caso Hogsmeade— pero existían muchos más ocultos bajo las sombras de las ciudadelas flotantes. 

Los barrios bajos no eran la única manera de organización, existían los barrios urbanos, los cuales contaban con un criterio más elevado. En esos lugares solo vivían humanos que, al contrario de los que vivían en los barrios bajos, no eran tan violentos. 

De pronto, esta clasificación saltaba directamente a la ciudadela. El cambio de poderes allí era excesivo. Familias ricas y empresarios adinerados llenaban las calles de las ciudades. No existía una sola ciudadela flotante, existían varias que se encontraban repartidas, cada una controlaba unos barrios urbanos determinados. La única diferencia que tenían con la demás población era la exclusividad de humanos de carne y hueso libres y la esclavitud de las clases más bajas, pues en esos lugares habían mafias y bastante violencia. 

En lo más alto de estos estamentos encontrábamos al soberano, quien mandaba por encima de todo y de todos; humanos, robots y androides. Su nombre era Voldemort. Era más temido que admirado, por esa razón tenía muchos seguidores y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, aquellos que alguna vez se atrevieron a hacerlo ya no estaban. 

Peter sentía curiosidad por Quien-tú-sabes y estaba dispuesto a servirlo si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para abandonar los barrios bajos.

Observó a Regulus frente a él. 

Regulus le ofrecía una sencilla sonrisa y en un segundo cayó al suelo, borracho, mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras.

Peter se mordió la lengua, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar, pero no podía permitírselo ¿Quien tú ya sabes querría a alguien débil a su lado? La respuesta era no. Un no rotundo que resonó por todo el local a pesar de que nadie lo hubo pronunciado. 

Intentó levantar a Regulus y sentarlo en una silla. Inspeccionó sus bolsillos buscando algo que le resultara útil. Tenía que haber venido hasta allí de alguna manera. 

No tenía nada en el pantalón. Recordó la chaqueta que había tirado cerca de allí. Dejó a Regulus en el bar y salió a toda prisa. En el contenedor donde había lanzado la prenda habían varias ratas royendo, pensando que era algo comestible. 

Peter, aunque no lo pareciera, guardaba una única pistola en el bolsillo interior de su capa. En ese lugar si no tenías algo con lo que defenderte lo más probable es que acabaras muerto. De todas formas, Peter no era muy bueno defendiéndose. 

Cuando tomó el arma entre sus manos estas comenzaron a temblar sin control, disparó contra los animales para así asustarlos, estos huyeron. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido para tener el suficiente valor como para disparar. 

"Sirius y James no habrían dudado", pensó. Enseguida borró ese pensamiento de la cabeza y regresó al que era su objetivo principal; conseguir la chaqueta de Regulus. 

Lily Evans recorría los callejones de Hogsmeade en ese momento con su pierna ya curada. Pasó corriendo al lado de Peter sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta quien era el contrario. Lily estaba escapando de una posible muerte por segunda vez en un día. Remus estaba harto de decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero no servía de nada. 

Ella había perdido a todos sus conocidos, sus amigos, amigas y familiares y desde hacía escasos años, su único pasatiempo era robar para sorprender a Remus y conseguir dibujarle aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa en esa expresión tan triste que tenía siempre. Dejó de correr para esconderse y mirar hacia atrás, ya que había dejado de escuchar pasos hacía ya un rato. 

Aún era pronto por la mañana. Relativamente pronto. Se acercaba la hora de comer. Era momento de volver a casa por ahora.

—¡Ya estoy aquí, Remus! —Gritó Lily al entrar para que su amigo la escuchara. 

No recibió respuesta. 

Volvió a llamarle. Se asomó al mostrador, no estaba ahí detrás. Supuso que estaría ya arriba preparando algo de comer. Al abrirse las puertas le llamó de nuevo. Tampoco estaba arriba. Bajó a la planta de las habitaciones. Caminó hacia la habitación de Remus, cuanto más se acercaba una melodía empezaba a invadir el pasillo. 

Sonaba "Let it be" de los Beatles, una de sus bandas favoritas, de las que encontraba entre los trastos que Lily traía de vez en cuando.

Remus estaba triste. Escuchaba esa canción cuando estaba triste. Lily lo conocía demasiado bien. 

Remus estaba muy triste.

Y Lily sabía muy bien porqué.


	5. Chapter 5

El suelo estaba lleno de carteles de «se busca». 

"Tu sentencia de muerte", así como los llamaba Remus. 

Él mismo había retirado algunos del pasillo, los había estado observando, había llorado sobre ellos y los había dejado caer al suelo suavemente. 

Lily los estaba recogiendo, mientras observaba cada una de los nombres y caras que se mostraban; Frank y Alice Longbottom, ambos muertos en el mismo día; Molly Weasley, su marido la lloró durante tres años; Pandora Lovegood, su muerte hizo que su marido enloqueciera y se suicidara. 

Todas ellas y muchas otras personas a las que en un pasado dieron refugio allí abajo, ya no estaban. Personas renegadas de la sociedad y con escasos recursos, aquel lugar fue un hogar para todos.

Quedaba aún un cartel y una foto, que habían quedado sobre la cama. Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall respectivamente. Lily sonrió con ternura al recordarlos. Ellos habían iniciado lo que la chatarrería significaba para ellos, un lugar oculto en el que podían cuidarse los unos a los otros. Cuando ambos fallecieron; primero Albus y luego Minerva, poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo y no por voluntad propia. 

Remus se culpaba de lo sucedido todos y cada uno de los días de su vida desde que la chatarrería quedó vacía y no quedaban nada más que habitaciones tristes y Lily. 

Él solía ser un sinvergüenza. Recorría los barrios bajos jugando con otros niños y niñas. Se metía en más de un lío y siempre acababa con el cuerpo lleno de heridas que poco a poco cicatrizaron. 

Pero solo cicatrizaron las heridas de su cuerpo. 

Una terrible noche Remus ignoró las órdenes de Albus, como de costumbre, y salió de madrugada, algo que a día de hoy no consigue perdonarse. Tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrar un robot patrulla cerca de la entrada el cual no dudo ni un minuto en reaccionar, él lo pensó tarde y no pudo evitar el rayo de energía que le hizo perder el brazo aquella noche. 

Por suerte o por desgracia Albus Dumbledore le había seguido el rastro, había escuchado su tan poderoso grito y consiguió meterlo dentro de la tienda, no sin que antes el robot patrulla lo hubiera identificado y hubiera tratado de disparar de nuevo. 

Albus era un gran médico y mecánico, uno de los mejores entre los barrios bajos. Con ayuda de Minerva y otras cuantas personas que se despertaron en ese momento consiguieron que un inconsciente Remus recuperara su brazo izquierdo y parte del hombro en forma de prótesis mecánica. No le costó mucho adaptarse, les costó a los demás adaptarse a él. Había dejado de hablar tanto como antes, de pasearse por los pasillos y de salir a la calle. Estaba la mayor parte en la habitación que compartía con otras cuatro personas y era difícil verle fuera de allí. La única persona que conseguía entablar una conversación con él era Lily. No había venido hace mucho a la chatarrería pero se había ganado el cariño de todos incluyendo el de Remus, con ella entabló una amistad muy especial. 

Un mes después, los carteles de «se busca» de Albus Dumbledore comenzaron circular entre los mercenarios. Una semana más tarde ya estaba muerto. Su cartel fue el primero en colocarse en el pasillo, pero no fue el último. 

Ahora Minerva dirigía el sitio.

Remus intentó ayudar, debido a que sentía que lo que había pasado era culpa suya, a pesar de que Minerva repetía una y otra vez que no.

—No podemos controlar el destino, Lupin —Remus no creía en esas cosas, así que siguió culpandose. 

En el momento que Minerva murió por su avanzada edad, Remus trató de llevar el lugar de la mejor manera posible, pero lo que duró fue más bien poco. "Los de arriba" como los llamaban ellos, ya conocían de su paradero y aprovechando que las dos grandes figuras paternas del lugar ya no estaban comenzaron a salir más y más carteles que, tras la muerte de cada uno de ellos, se iban colocando en la pared junto a una foto, hasta que no quedó nadie más allí abajo que Lily y Remus. 

—Fuimos valientes, pero aún así el miedo pudo con todos —y aún más con Remus.

Lily se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda. 

Notaba su respiración, como bajaba y subía su pecho rápidamente con pausas intermitentes. Para sorpresa de Lily, Remus se dio la vuelta y le correspondió el abrazo. Lily sintió sus lágrimas sobre el hombro, lo que hizo que tuviera ganas de abrazarlo aún más fuerte, casi como si pudiera dejarle sin respiración. 

Remus se estaba volviendo a culpar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, si no hubiera actuado sin pensar, si no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera... Quizás todavía podría sentirse a salvo, a pesar de que sentirse seguro era imposible. 

Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre ya. Cayeron dormidos y para cuando se despertaron ya estaba anocheciendo.

[...]

—¡No! —gritó— Otra vez me has vuelto a ganar, Peter —se quejó James quitandose el casco de realidad virtual con rabia. Peter a su lado también se lo quitó, riendo a carcajadas.

Mientras sus dos amigos se entretenían con los videojuegos, Sirius llevaba con la ventana abierta desde hacía ya al menos dos horas. 

Dos horas en las que había estado mirando por unos prismáticos a su hermano en su "nave chupiguay" -así era como la había bautizado irónicamente- la cual descansaba a escasas manzanas de ellos. 

—No puede estar tramando nada bueno, menuda mierda —dijo para sí mismo. 

—¿Has dicho algo, Canuto? —Preguntó James acercándose a él, dejando a Peter jugando solo.

Sirius apartó la mirada de la ventana y se encontró a James a escasos dos centímetros de él, como si tratara ver desde ahí y sin prismáticos lo que él estaba viendo. 

—Joder, Potter. Me vas a matar de un infarto.

—Mala hierba nunca muere, Black. Aún te queda mucho, amigo —le dió una palmada en la espalda para luego alejarse hasta el perchero—. Oye tengo que salir ¿te vienes? Peter dice que se queda —a Sirius le hubiera gustado quedarse todo el día observando los pasos de su hermano, pero desde allí tampoco se veía demasiado.

—Vale —accedió encogiéndose de hombros. Al igual que James, se acercó a coger su capa y su bandolera, se arregló el pelo peinándose con los dedos y ambos salieron de la casa despidiéndose de Peter. 

James necesitaba unas gafas nuevas. La última vez que salieron a completar un encargo ocurrieron tragedias que hicieron que se le rompiera un cristal de sus gafas favoritas. 

A la misión fueron los tres. 

Por mucho que hablara Sirius hace cuatro días sobre que prefería la muerte antes de hacer lo que estaban haciendo... Se le pasó a los dos días, o al menos lo aceptó. James se rió de él y Sirius le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. James se vengó cortándole un mechón de pelo mientras dormía. Al día siguiente se llevó otro rodillazo en el estómago. Ahora pensaba otra manera de molestarlo más un plan para evitar un dolor insoportable cuando le atestara otra patada "Valdrá la pena", pensaba orgulloso mientras ambos caminaban por la calle. 

Los barrios bajos por las mañanas estaban muy ajetreados. Había gente por todas partes. Podías encontrar mercaderes ambulantes, robots gigantes, drones, vendedores gritando por vender sus productos, anuncios y comunicados oficiales retrasmitiendose constantemente por las pantallas gigantes. 

La gente allí era muy variada; niños, adultos, androides.... A veces y solo a veces se podía encontrar a gente de alto estándar, que era precisamente lo que buscaba encontrar Sirius. No podría pensar que Regulus había venido solo y se estaba quedando tanto tiempo, una de dos: o se había vuelto loco o había muerto en su nave y nadie se había dado cuenta aún. 

—Oye tio, ¿en que piensas? —James le dio un codazo que lo sacó de su trance. Mientras pensaba tenía una mueca enfadada, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Verlo de esa manera divertía a James.

—En que ojalá aparezca ese gilipollas ya por aquí y le pueda dar una paliza —se cogió la capucha con rabia y se la puso tapándose toda la cara. Respiró hondo y se la quitó, acompañado de un suspiro. James a su lado trataba de no reírse. 

—Piensas demasiado, deberías relajarte, estará aquí por vacaciones —dijo bromeando. James regresó la mirada al frente, estaban muy cerca de la óptica.

—¡Eh, mira por donde vas!

A su lado alguien cayó al suelo al golpearse contra un viandante que no se pensó dos veces el gritarle. James y Sirius se detuvieron a observar lo que había ocurrido. 

El implicado era un hombre, aparentemente joven, de su misma edad. Cuando se incorporó ambos pudieron ver sus facciones; cara más bien redonda, una nariz no muy grande y ojos pequeños, tenía el pelo negro no muy largo.

James entrecerró los ojos para ver si así podía ver quien era ya que no llevaba gafas.

—¡Hombre pero mira! —le dio un codazo a Sirius para que mirara en su dirección —¡Si es Quejicus! —rió James al ver por fin al hombre. Le "ayudó" a levantarse tirando del cuello su chaqueta. Cuando estuvo de pie lo empujó haciendo que se tambaleara. El hombre se apoyó en la pared para no caerse de nuevo.

Los merodeadores ya habían tenido otros encuentros con Severus Snape, y ninguno había sido bueno. 

Su enemistad comenzó una noche de hacía alrededor de cinco años cuando estaban de servicio. Snape tenía un andar peculiar, caminaba con las manos juntas muy cerca del pecho, los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza bien alta. Tenía una mirada de superioridad. "No parece de por aquí", fue lo primero que pensó Sirius. Este se encontraba apoyado en una pared junto a Peter. Llamó la atención de su amigo para que mirara también a aquel hombre. 

Al verlo, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, parecía que hubiera venido directamente de la ciudadela. James andaba distraído, conversando con un viandante para que les ayudara a llegar a la ubicación así que ignoró lo que ocurría.

Más tarde esa misma noche desde su puesto de vigilancia, en una fábrica de armas en las que habían llegado nuevas piezas, (Peter tenía problemas en la pierna y no podía servir de cebo esa noche, así que cogieron un trabajo más sencillo), observaron a una persona no identificada caminando por la calle. 

James miró la hora; eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Peter, que estaba durmiendo para el próximo turno, se despertó tras el continuo zarandeo de su amigo. "Mira", susurró y señaló al suelo ofreciéndole los prismáticos. Observó a la figura con detenimiento, iba rápido pero con un andar peculiar, su cara estaba medio tapada, concluyó que sería un saqueador, no cabía duda. Pero aún así le recordaba a alguien. Despertó a Sirius a su lado, que dormía a pierna suelta, tenía la habilidad de dormir en cualquier lado y despertarse completamente renovado. 

Tras echarle la bronca a Peter por despertarle observó tras los prismáticos. 

—¡Ostia Peter si es él! —se emocionó demasiado. El hombre les escuchó y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. James le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a ambos y les dio instrucciones para perseguirlo.— Al final no era un pez gordo, menudo pringado —bufó Sirius. James no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y se enteró menos cuando Peter dejó escapar una risita.

—En fin… —comenzó a hablar James— No podemos dejar que entre. Si entra hemos fallado. Si fallamos nos quedamos sin dinero. Y si si nos quedamos sin dinero... ¿Ya sabéis lo que viene luego, no? Pues vamos —nada más terminar la frase, Sirius y él saltaron del tejado en direcciones contrarias para así acorralar al hombre mientras Peter se quedaba vigilando por si lo veía.

Para ellos, un saqueador era una persona que atenta contra la seguridad y orden de los barrios bajos, por esa razón Sirius creyó siempre que estaba haciendo lo correcto y lo más indicado.

A pesar de estar buscando meticulosamente por la zona, ninguno de los tres pudo ver nada, ni siquiera Peter desde su privilegiada posición. 

—¿Tú tampoco ves nada, Cornamenta? —Preguntó Sirius desde el comunicador.

—Nada de nada, Canuto —respondió agotado— Pero no debemos dejar de buscar —concluyó y salió de las sombras sigilosamente para, casualmente, encontrarse al hombre de frente. 

Ambos quedaron mirándose atentamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento. James aún tenía el comunicador entre manos. Era un aparato pequeño y redondo, pero por alguna razón todo allí tenía que brillar de alguna manera. A James solo le hacía falta pulsar un botón para que Sirius viniera en su ayuda. El contrario intuyó sus movimientos y buscó algo que tenía colgado en la espalda, algún arma para poder quitárselo, sabía perfectamente que no podía el solo.

James pulsó el botón.

"Ubicación enviada a Sirius Black", James entró en pánico cuando la voz sonó. Trató de silenciarlo pero sus intentos no surgían efecto y el artefacto no estaba por la labor de ayudar. El contrario aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad y sacó un bastón extensible, con él atizó a James en un costado, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y se le escapara el comunicador de las manos. El desconocido le dio una patada al comunicador y lo mandó lejos de ellos para así tratar de desorientar al otro miembro del grupo aunque sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

James se recuperó del golpe y volvió en sí. Desencajó las pistolas de su cinturón y comenzó a disparar al individuo. Él, con mucha habilidad, esquivó varias y desvió algunas con su bastón haciendo que cayeran al suelo frente James. 

"Sirius por favor llega ya", pensaba mientras los cargadores se quedaban sin balas, no quería ponerse a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo o recibiría otro de esos golpes que le dejaba sin aliento del dolor.

—¡Por el otro lado, Canuto! —vociferaba Peter desde la azotea— ¿No te ha mandado Cornamenta unas coordenadas? ¡Pues síguelas!

—¡Coño, eso intento! —respondió Sirius corriendo sin rumbo alguno— Madre mía que me matan a Potter —masculló llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Por el otro lado te he dicho! —repitió Peter.

James no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero no podía dejar que se escapara. Escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de fondo. Si quizás recuperaba el comunicador... Pero estaba lejos, para ello necesitaba distraerle y que no huyera. Guardó las pistolas ya descargadas y toqueteó el cinturón para ver si llevaba otra cosa encima, debía ser rápido, el saqueador había dejado de escuchar los disparos y había salido de su escondite a toda prisa. Encontró una daga, la desenvainó y se la lanzó, no era el mejor lanzando dagas ni lanzando nada en general, pero se le clavó delante de los pies y del susto cayó de culo al suelo. 

Sirius por fin se acercaba corriendo, James suspiró aliviado. Miró a Peter encima de la azotea. Este levantó los dedos pulgares hacia arriba mientras cerraba las manos y sonreía. James negó divertido.

—Hombre has tardado en llegar —le recriminó James chuleandose.

—Cállate, gilipollas —respondió Sirius, agotado.

Tenían al saqueador rodeado. Sirius sacó su fusil y James, como ya no le quedaba nada, se quedó allí de pie de forma amenazante. La próxima vez se pensaría dos veces la cantidad de armamento que debía llevar encima.

Al hombre se le había movido un poco la máscara que llevaba puesta y dejaba entre ver su cara, a Sirius le costó reconocerle bajo la luz de una única farola pero no dudó en cuanto vió la forma de su estirada cara. 

—Oye, pues de verdad eres el tío de esta tarde —mencionó relajado bajando su arma.

—¿Que hablas, Canuto? —dijo James desde su lado.

—Sí, sí. El de cuando estabas hablando con el tipo este —comenzó a divagar Sirius.

—Oye, ¿Puedes ser un poco más preciso? “El tipo este” no me sirve para saber quien es alguien.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Bueno, es igual, te vamos a matar —continuó hablando Sirius haciendo caso omiso a su amigo— Te pondré Quejicus, así, para acordarme de algo.

El saqueador se estaba hartando de tanta palabrería. Bajó el bastón y lo colocó paralelamente al suelo, con un ángulo un tanto inclinado, le dio a otro botón y se volvió a extender más, quedando un extremo a cada uno de los amigos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que se les venía encima era demasiado tarde, Quejicus había hecho un rápido movimiento en horizontal y les había golpeado a cada uno en un costado con demasiada fuerza.

—Su pu… —masculló Sirius apoyando el fusil en el suelo a modo de bastón. El saqueador salió corriendo en dirección contraria al almacén y huyó en la gran oscuridad de la noche. 

Hasta que llegaron donde Peter se encontraba, ambos se echaron la culpa mutuamente de lo sucedido, pero tendrían tiempo de sobra de hacerlo, pues no sería la última vez que se lo cruzarían en el camino, y aunque supieran quienes eran, a la luz del día era mejor evitarlos, pues Snape no podía verse en un cartel si era reconocido como un saqueador. Aún así, quería demostrar que era mejor que ellos y cada vez que podía se interponía en su camino y les hacía perder varios trabajos.

—Poco me apetece hablar con vosotros, Potter —respondió Snape arreglándose la ropa tras la caída. Miró a ambos— ¿Ya os habéis deshecho de la rata? Ya era hora —bufó juntando las manos sobre el estómago dispuesto a seguir su camino. 

—No te metas con nuestro amigo, gilipollas. Por que si no… —dijo Sirius molesto.

—¿Porque si no qué? —quien respondió no fue Snape, ni James, si no una voz femenina que venía de detrás.

—Lily —dijeron Snape y James girandose a la vez. Cuando se escucharon se miraron extrañados "¿La conoce?", se preguntaron los dos. Snape cambió de actitud y volvió a estar serio. Sin decir palabra siguió su camino dejándolos atrás.

—Vosotros dos, tenemos que hablar —Lily iba acompañada por Remus.

—Vale pero si nos permitís —intervino Sirius— Estábamos en medio de algo.

[...]

—Que sepas que estoy aquí por Remus —Sirius y Lily estaban fuera de la óptica, apoyados en el cristal, ambos con los brazos cruzados y mirando al frente.

—Perfecto, no esperaba que fuera de otra manera —respondió Sirius a su lado, sin dirigirle la mirada.

En el interior se encontraban Remus y James. James no estaba nada seguro de la razón por la que los habían estado buscando y se encontraba muy incómodo buscando un nuevo par de gafas. 

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, miró afuera, esperando a que Sirius mirara al interior, pero no ocurrió, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo nada e ignorando a Lily. Cuando se cansó de mirar a Sirius miró a la chica y su pelo rojizo, quiso seguir el recorrido de su cuerpo hasta abajo pero no se lo permitió, sería un poco desconsiderado, por lo que se limitó a suspirar. Remus observó a James, entre las manos tenía un par de gafas. Le tocó el hombro y se las ofreció.

—Estas parecen similares a las que se te han roto —James las aceptó y eligió una de ellas, se las acercó a la chica del mostrador y en apenas cinco minutos ya estaban con sus respectivos cristales y podía ver con normalidad de nuevo. Le dio las gracias y salieron de la tienda.

Ambos se pusieron enfrente de sus dos amigos. James tomó la delantera y se colocó delante de Lily, como cabía esperar, Remus estaba frente a Sirius.

—¿Se lo has contado ya? —preguntó Lily rompiendo el silencio. Remus negó con la cabeza. Sirius y James se miraron extrañados, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Contarnos el qué? ¿De qué queréis hablar? —añadió James.

—Aquí no —Remus miró a su alrededor. Estaba inquieto. Su postura era perfecta, espalda recta, hombros ligeramente caídos, pero se le notaba en la mirada que algo iba mal.— Nos gustaría que estuvierais los tres —dirigió su mirada a Lily y esta asintió.

—¿Quieres decir qué...? —James señaló por el camino donde estaba su casa y miro a ambos. Sirius llevaba callado todo el rato, no quería hablar y tampoco tenía mucho que decir, no quería rizar más el rizo. Remus asintió, contestando así la pregunta de James. Este se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras arrugaba los labios.— Está bien —no había más remedio— Menuda sorpresa se va a llevar Peter.

Los cuatro comenzaron a andar, Sirius iba al final, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sin pensar demasiado en lo que sucedería a continuación. Remus, al lado de Lily, miró hacia atras disimuladamente por encima del hombro como Sirius andaba distraído.

[...]

—¡Buenos días, Peter! —cuando James entró abriendo la puerta de golpe, Peter se asustó tanto que cayó al suelo, pues seguía jugando con la realidad virtual. Se quitó el casco y vio como Lily y Remus entraban trás de James y detrás de ellos Sirius. Miró a este último confundido.

—A mi no me mires, yo no sé nada —habló Sirius.

James le ofreció a Peter la mano para ayudar a levantarse, este la aceptó. Le explicó la situación, pero Peter, aunque por fuera pareciera tranquilo como siempre, por dentro estaba más que alterado.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos sin saber por dónde comenzar a hablar. Remus tenía todo un monólogo pensando en la cabeza, pero a la hora de la verdad era como si nunca lo hubiera planeado. 

Por fin se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.


	6. Chapter 6

—Sí, ya están todos —una voz entrecortada venía del otro lado —¿Cuanto más voy a tener que esperar?

[...]

Lily pertenecía al gremio de los saqueadores. 

Un grupo muy diferente al de los mercenarios.

La principal diferencia entre ambos era que los saqueadores no tenían normas, al menos normas no escritas. Siempre existían los convenios entre miembros y otros gremios, pero si estas debían ser incumplidas, no había nada que te lo prohibiera, de tal manera que entre ellos habían muchas batallas que la mayoría de veces acababan en muertes.

Los gremios de los saqueadores solían estar abarrotados por el simple hecho de que disponían de un bar, y por ese simple hecho Lily solo iba allí para pasarse por el tablón de anuncios. En ese lugar se colgaban rumores y leyendas de objetos desconocidos y algunas pistas para llegar a ellos, en cuanto a eso, había que saber a por cuales decidias ir, pues algunos eran trampas y pocos de los que iban a ellas volvían enteros o con vida. 

Todo era peligroso y por esa razón estos gremios se encontraban escondidos en la clandestinidad. Si no conoces a alguien que te pueda meter es casi imposible entrar.

Dorcas Meadowes y Marlene McKinnon andaban por el gremio cuando Lily se acercó aquella mañana. 

—¿Buscando algo bueno de buena mañana, Lily? —preguntó Dorcas observando también aquel amplio tablón que se extendía a lo alto y ancho de la pared. 

Las dos siempre iban juntas. Dorcas tenía la tez morena y unos ojos de color café, su pelo era largo, negro y ondulado, mayoritariamente recogido en una coleta con un costado rapado. Su vestuario siempre era atrevido, le encantaba probar cosas nuevas todos los días. Siempre tenía una expresión divertida en la cara. Marlene tenía un espíritu aventurero. Pelo rubio acompañado de unos ojos a marrones, de tez clara a pesar de las manchas de tierra que a veces se podían encontrar en esta. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce a pesar de que muchas veces era una cabrona con clase. Tenía un estilo más clásico que Dorcas.

—Hoy no Dorcas, hoy no estoy de humor —confesó Lily— Quizás algo menos tedioso —repasó el tablón con la mirada— ¿Un contenedor de armas inútiles? Puede irle bien a Remus.

Dorcas rodó los ojos.

—Siempre estás pensando en él, anda haz algo de estos por diversión —la chica arrancó un papel del tablón y se lo mostró— ¡Vente con nosotras! —Marlene sonrió al escuchar la propuesta de Dorcas y también animó a Lily a venirse.

—Será divertido —añadió. Lily no pudo resistirse.

—Está bien —alargó la última sílaba, quejándose.

Por lo que se habían decantado las dos chicas esta vez era un cargamento de piezas de ordenadores de última generación. Dorcas llevaba buscando algo como eso meses. Era una apasionada de explorar los sitios más oscuros de la web y para ello, cada vez necesitaba la más alta tecnología para ayudarle a desencriptar los códigos que llevaban a ella. Marlene tenía miedo que un día el ordenador tuviera tantas partes que llegase hasta la habitación, pero le hacía feliz porque podían ver películas antiguas en los reproductores que conseguían en la chatarrería.

Era bien sabido que los saqueadores hacían cosas ilegales, sin embargo eran respetados por la gran mayoría de la población de los barrios bajos, pues robaban a los ricos y aunque fuera para su propio beneficio, al fin y al cabo, robaban a los ricos los cuales, eran el enemigo común de los barrios urbanos. Debido a ello, los mercenarios eran despreciados y solían ocultarse, porque servían a los ricos y mataban a los pobres. 

Cualquier pequeño robo o golpe de los saqueadores era una pequeña gran revolución.

—Por aquí —susurrando, Dorcas les hizo una señal para avanzar, era casi la hora de entrega y las tres estaban cerca del almacén. 

Cuando Marlene vio llegar el camión, de su cinturón, desenganchó una ballesta extensible y, con un simple movimiento de muñeca, la abrió. De su carcaj, sacó unas flechas poco convencionales. Con una punta normal no se podía hacer nada contra esos camiones, sus ruedas eran a prueba de todo. Apuntó delante de la primera rueda y disparó. Frente a esta se generó una sustancia gelatinosa que pronto endureció haciendo frenar de golpe al camión. No eran a prueba de baches.

—Tú turno —susurró Dorcas y Lily salió del escondite con una daga en la mano. 

Entró cuidadosamente y cortó los cables del robot que lo conducía, buscó algún botón que hiciera que la parte trasera se desbloqueara y dejar vía libre a Dorcas. En el momento que lo encontró, su amiga salió rápidamente lo más sigilosamente que pudo mientras Marlene se quedaba vigilando con su ballesta cargada por si tenía que disparar.

—Ya he llenado la mochila, ¡Vamonos! —Dorcas tuvo que gritar, pues bajo la máscara que llevaba no se escuchaba bien la voz. Lily asintió y salió del camión. 

A la salida una bala le atravesó el pelo, rozando su pómulo y haciendo una leve herida de la que apenas brotó sangre. La bandana que llevaba sobre la boca y la nariz se le aflojó un poco y la tuvo que sujetar, lo que le redujo la movilidad a una mano.

—¡Daos prisa, yo les entretendré! —gritó Marlene mientras disparaba a los guardias con flechas eléctricas. 

La alarma empezó a sonar y las tres salieron disparadas a esconderse detrás de un contenedor que andaba algo lejos. Con el corazón en la garganta, se sentaron a recuperar el aliento, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. 

—¿Qué has podido coger? —preguntó Lily.

—No mucho, pero lo mejor —respondió Dorcas abriendo la mochila dejando así entrever algunos cachivaches de colores electrizantes.— Vayamos de vuelta al gremio, allí nos lo repartiremos —cerró de nuevo la mochila y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a Marlene, ella se guardó el arma y la tomó, después se la ofreció a Lily y las tres pusieron rumbo al gremio.

El gremio se encontraba bajo la oficina de correos. Nadie enviaba o recibía cartas o paquetes muy a menudo, así que era la mejor opción para esconder allí una sociedad secreta.

Una vez estuvieron sentadas alrededor de una mesa apartada del resto de personas, Dorcas abrió la mochila y dejó lo obtenido sobre ella. Lily no entendía que era ninguno de esos aparatos, de todas formas Marlene le animó a coger algunos, no tenía ni idea de qué llevarse a casa. 

Se despidieron después de hablar durante un par de minutos, ellas se quedaron en el gremio a charlar con otros compañeros de los que eran amigas. Lily no había entablado amistad con más que ellas y Snape, pues él la metió en eso y ellas fueron las primeras en hablarle, pero tras de un par de problemas, Snape y Lily ya no se hablaban más.

Al entrar en la chatarrería, Remus estaba en el mostrador sentado, leyendo un libro bastante desgastado. Lily saludó al entrar. Él levantó la mirada del libro para devolverle el saludo educadamente. Vio algo raro en su rostro. Bajo su ojo había una pequeña herida algo profunda. Cuando estuvo a su lado le tocó la cara, le pasó el dedo suavemente por la herida. Lily se quejó.

—No me gusta que corras peligro, Lily —dijo Remus— Sobretodo… Sobretodo no ahora… —aclaró bajando la voz a medida que hablaba.

—Siempre he hecho esto Remus, no se que te preocupa ahora —respondió quitándole hierro al asunto mientras dejaba su bolsa sobre el mostrador— Hoy he estado con Dorcas y Marlene, hemos conseguido esto, no se que es exactamente pero...

—Siempre no ha sido como ahora —la interrumpió. Lily se quedó asombrada, nunca la había interrumpido antes— Esto es muy serio, Lily. Volvemos a estar en el punto de mira y esta vez… —tragó saliva, aquellas palabras se le atragantaban— Estamos solos. Aunque te cueste aceptarlo —Lily se temía lo peor— Los necesitamos.

Aquella conversación seguida de quejas de Lily, los había llevado a estar sentados en el sofá de los merodeadores.

—Tanto yo como ellos entendemos la situación, pero… —habló James tras el monólogo de Remus.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada —intervino Sirius— Al menos no ahora, son tiempos tan complicados como para vosotros como para nosotros —se levantó del sofá, agobiado.— Decid vosotros chavales, me la suda completamente lo que hagáis —se acercó a la mesita, y antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza, cogió la bolsa de hierba que siempre llevaba encima.

James no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar, pero tuvo la suerte de que Lily comenzó a hablar.

—Sabía que no debíamos haber venido. Remus, esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo —Lily hizo el amago de levantarse, pero James la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo. 

—Espera —Lily tragó saliva, algo tensa, no vio otra opción que le lanzarle una mirada asesina de las que dicen "Como me sigas tocando cojo mi rifle y no tienes Hogsmeade para correr, cabrón". James la soltó inmediatamente. Ella siguió manteniendo su mirada fija en él, desafiante— Sirius ha tenido una semana dura —terminó James.

—Estamos a martes —dijo Peter confundido.

James chistó y continuó hablando.

—Si necesitáis ayuda, no somos los más indicados, en eso tengo que darle la razón... En otras condiciones ambos podrías haber sido asesinados por, ya sabéis —no se atrevía a decirlo— Nosotros —dijo al fin en voz baja.

—Esto es el colmo —se quejó Lily y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Lily, por favor… —le rogó James levantándose del sofá dispuesta a seguirla a la calle cuando saliera. Finalmente salió a la calle y él la siguió sin dudarlo.

Lily caminaba furiosa diciendo algunas palabras sin sentido y dando patadas al aire, removiendo la tierra. Cuando James estuvo fuera, la vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza un tanto estresada, peinarse su larga cabellera de color escarlata hacia atrás. La chica suspiró tratando de calmarse y mantener la compostura ante la gente que pasaba por la calle. 

Él respiró profundamente y se subió las gafas al observar sus movimientos con detenimiento.

La última vez que intentó hablar con ella a solas las cosas no terminaron bien y desde entonces ella siempre le ha odiado, pero aunque él quisiera, no podía permitirse el lujo de odiarla.

—¿Qué te hace creer que puedes seguirme? —preguntó Lily al darse cuenta de la presencia de James, a él se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Podía notar como se le ruborizaba la cara, no sabía si iban a salirle las palabras.

—¿Que soy un ciudadano libre? —respondió con otra pregunta. "Gilipollas" se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio la expresión de Lily volverse más dura.— Lily, creo que tienes que entender que Remus solo quiere ayudarte —ella no aceptaba que él, siendo la lacra que era, tuviera más sentido común que ella. Apretó los puños. James se acercó a ella tratando de tranquilizarla.— No tienes porque sentirte así, Lily —siempre repetía su nombre, en cada frase que le dirigía, como si le gustara decirlo, ella al contrario ni siquiera había pronunciado el suyo.

—Esto no lo dirías si no estuvieras enamorado de mí —sentenció. Una parte de Lily no quería herirle, pero a la otra le daba lo mismo y ahora, estaba ganando la segunda por goleada— Las cosas serían diferentes en otras condiciones, tú mismo lo has dicho —a pesar de sus palabras, Lily avanzó dando un paso hacia él, lo que hizo retroceder a James, que se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior disimuladamente.

—¿Qué? —la voz de James temblaba, tomó aliento antes de seguir hablando— Oye mira —comenzó a hablar alejándose unos cuantos pasos— No puedo negar lo primero que has dicho —a medida que fue hablando disminuyó el volumen de su voz y desvió la mirada de Lily— Pero, aunque no te conozca de nada, ni a ti ni a tu amigo —aclaró— Sé que nadie tiene que sentirse de la manera en la que se está sintiendo Remus, y si es tu amigo, creo que deberías al menos hacer el esfuerzo de intentar comprenderlo.

Lily lo observaba atentamente, cruzada de brazos, con el peso apoyado en una pierna. James notó que estaba hablando moviendo las manos excesivamente. 

—Exacto, no nos conoces de nada ni sabes por lo que hemos pasado por culpa de gente como vosotros —dijo encarándose— Algún día se reclamará mi cabeza y vendréis a por mí como han hecho con muchos de nosotros.

—Y eso es lo que quiere evitar Remus viniendo aquí —volvió a acercarse a Lily esta vez más relajado y seguro de sí mismo— Nosotros no podemos cambiar lo que somos, pero aunque ahora Sirius no quiera, podemos ofreceros ayuda —colocó una mano en el hombro de Lily, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, quiso apartarla— Piénsatelo, por favor —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Vale? 

Lily quería evitar sonreír, pero de alguna manera se le contagió su sonrisa, aunque ella creyera que no, una leve curva se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a los profundos ojos color avellana de James. Aún así, seguía cabreada, sobretodo con ella misma.

Paralelamente, en el interior, Remus había abandonado el salón para subir a la terraza con Sirius. No sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle ni cómo iba a actuar, pero le resultaba incómodo quedarse en el salón con Peter, con Sirius se sentía mejor. 

Sin quererlo, Peter había logrado quedarse solo.

—¿Un cigarro? —preguntó Sirius al escuchar pasos venir detrás de él.

La terraza de Sirius no era muy amplia. La decoración la había diseñado él mismo; un par de sillas oxidadas junto a una pequeña mesa y un pequeño techo hecho a base de placas de metal. Él era la única persona que solía usarla, no soportaba estar en espacios cerrados durante mucho tiempo. Estar allí le ayudaba a despejarse.

—No fumo —respondió Remus acercándose.

—Ah —Sirius se dio la vuelta para mirarle— Creía que eras James.

—¿Decepcionado? —bromeó Remus sentándose a su lado, manteniendo las distancias.

—No te creas —le dio una calada al cigarro observando cómo se sentaba el contrario— ¿A qué has subido? —dijo después de soltar el humo. Sabía perfectamente que no había subido allí por placer, nadie quiere quedarse a solas con alguien como él mucho tiempo.

—James salió detrás de Lily, y yo… —no sabía que excusa poner para no parecer muy evidente.

—¿No sabías que hacer y no querías quedarte con Peter, eh? —intervino Sirius, al final iba a tener razón.

—No lo digas así —le riñó.

—No te preocupes, no eres el primero.

—Prefería estar contigo, siendo sinceros —interrumpió Remus. Se mordió la lengua tras decirlo, algo nervioso. Sirius alzó las cejas por un segundo, sorprendido.

—¿Con el asesino drogadicto? —Sirius, divertido, dejó escapar algo de aire agachando la cabeza— Eres valiente, Lupin.

—Siento que no quieres que esté aquí —Remus no sabía cómo sentirse ante esa situación. Lily no estaba con él y no solía pasar muy a menudo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba a solas con una persona que no fuera ella más de diez minutos. 

Ya había hablado con Sirius anteriormente, pero esta vez era diferente, aunque siguiera habiendo un poco de tensión en el ambiente, habían pasado cuatro o cinco días desde lo sucedido, la energía que rodeaba el ambiente era diferente y Remus se sentía más cómodo.

—Aunque no te lo creas —dijo suspirando— Prefiero que estés tú que cualquier otra persona. 

Remus era una de esas personas que desprendían confianza, a las que sentías que podías contarle cualquier cosa y no te juzgaría ni lo iría largando por ahí. Sirius no iba a ser menos, así que se agarró al aura de Remus muy pronto y muy fuerte.

—Mi hermano está en Hogsmeade —apagó el cigarro y se guardó el resto en la bandolera— Por eso no puedo encargarme ahora de cuidar a alguien —le confesó.

—Nunca quise insinuar eso. Igualmente, está bien si no puedes hacernos ese favor. Comprendemos que eso no es lo que mejor os viene —Remus había estado mirando fijamente a Sirius hasta ese momento mientras hablaban, el contrario tenía la mirada perdida en el enorme mar de edificios que se levantaban ante ellos— Podremos... apañarnos —su tono de voz cambió, era una mentira y Sirius se dio cuenta.

—Ya, y yo soy gilipollas —rió Sirius— Si de verdad lo quieres, yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Lily conoce a alguien que es buena con los ordenadores —Sirius prefería que no más gente de la necesaria se enterase, pero no quedaba más remedio, por una vez que tenía la oportunidad de arreglar algo, iba a hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo. También tenía la duda de cuándo podrían mantener una conversación en la que solo fueran ellos, que ni el nombre de Lily, James o Peter apareciera de manera relevante en sus conversaciones.

Cuando ambos bajaron al salón encontraron a quien menos querían encontrarse en esos momentos. 

—Al final me voy a acostumbrar a este sofá, hermano. —Sirius se detuvo un instante y retrodeció. No esperaba encontrarse a su hermano de buena mañana sentado en el sofá de su salón.

—Qué cojones haces aquí otra vez, Regulus —suspiró Sirius. 

—¿A qué vienen esos humos ahora? Un pajarito me ha dicho que tenías ganas de volver a verme —cuando terminó de hablar señaló a Peter con el pulgar. 

Peter estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá, callado, sin moverse, actuando como si no pasara nada grave.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Peter, dile que deje de decir tonterías —Peter no respondió, solo agachó la cabeza— Peter —Sirius se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba.

—No es mentira, Sirius —habló al fin. 

Regulus disfrutaba viendo la escena. 

No estaba cumpliendo lo que le decían sus padres y eso le hacía inexplicablemente feliz. Pensaba en que decirle a sus padres cuando saliera de allí en su nave con Peter. "Oye mira, Sirius es un cabezota y no ha querido venir, pero traigo a un amigo suyo, quiere unirse a los mortifagos y sabe todo de su paradero y algunas otras cosas interesantes sobre los barrios bajos, así podemos encontrarlo y acabar con bastantes cosas importantes de allí, pero no me enviéis a mi, a mi no me hace caso, Malfoy tiene más oportunidades de triunfar". Sí, así es como lo diría, un plan infalible.

—Anda, anda, dejad de discutir —intervino Regulus levantándose— ¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó mirando directamente a Remus. 

Se acercó a él con intenciones mezquinas. Le ofreció la mano izquierda para saludarle. 

—Remus, no lo hagas.

Cuando Regulus escuchó el nombre del chico no esperó a que él le diera la mano. Le agarró con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el guante que llevaba puesto.

—¿Así que este es el famoso Remus? —Regulus se dedicó a inspeccionar el brazo robótico.

Remus no decía palabra, estaba confundido, eran demasiadas emociones diferentes en un día. Lentamente se iba echando hacia atrás tratando de liberarse de su agarre mientras observaba los movimientos del contrario. Regulus era muy similar a Sirius, solo cambiaba su pelo, que era corto, y la forma de su cara que era un poco más redondeada.

—Sueltale, Regulus —Sirius empujó a su hermano con fuerza, haciendo que le soltara y se tambaleara antes de recuperar el equilibro y arreglarse la ropa que se le había descolocado. Sirius se colocó frente a Remus. Este recuperó el guante que había ido a parar el suelo y se lo volvió a poner.

—Sí bueno, lo que sea —bufó tratando de ignorar a su hermano— Peter espérame fuera, anda —Él no dudo ni un segundo. Se levantó del sofá para salir corriendo de la casa. 

Sirius se dio cuenta que llevaba un comunicador en la mano. 

No se esperaba nada bueno.

Al salir atropellado de la casa, encontró a James y Lily que acababan de terminar de hablar. James le preguntó si pasaba algo, Peter no quiso responder pero lo hizo por inercia.

—No pasa nada —le estaba cogiendo el gustillo a mentir y sonreír enseñando sus salidos dientes mientras lo hacía. 

Temblando, levantó el comunicador y con pulsar un solo botón mandó coordenadas a la nave de Regulus, que se encontraba a unas cuantas manzanas flotando sobre Hogsmeade.

James se estaba acercando a él, comenzó a hiperventilar. Tras él, Sirius había salido corriendo de la casa. Se paró a mirarle y gritarle algo a James y Lily, algo que Peter no entendió pues de la adrenalina no podía centrarse en nada, muchas cosas estaban sucediendo a su alrededor y no fue capaz de salir del trance hasta que escuchó la voz de Regulus decir que se iban, que su transporte ya estaba allí.

La gente al rededor huyó despavorida al ver la nave que ocupaba el ancho de la calle. La tierra que removía cegaba y no dejaba ver bien lo que sucedía, por eso, cuando Remus salió de la casa no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ni a que se debían los gritos que vociferaba Sirius insultando a su hermano.

—Despídete, Peter.

La nave estaba volando a escasos centímetros del suelo, la suficiente como para subirse dando un paso. Peter miró hacia atrás. La tierra se iba disipando, permitiéndole ver las caras de sus amigos, que, en cuanto diera un paso al interior de la nave, dejarían de serlo para pasar a ser sus enemigos. Regulus ya había embarcado, solo faltaba él. 

Respiró hondo. 

Y subió a la nave.

—¡Peter, malnacido! —gritó Sirius desde el suelo. 

Él trató de no escucharlo. 

—Ignoralo —le aconsejó Regulus mientras se ponía al volante. Peter apretó los puños, no se creía lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. 

La nave apenas había despegado del suelo y era el momento para deshacerse de Regulus.

Observó el interior de la nave, respirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones. Sentía como si tuviera el corazón en el cerebro de lo fuerte que sonaba. Disimuladamente, agarró un trozo de metal que encontró tirado en el suelo. 

Mientras Regulus le contaba su plan, se acercó a él lentamente. Con los ojos cerrados, sin saber muy bien a donde iba a golpear, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con aquel objeto. Aquello ocasionó la pérdida de control de la nave, la cual comenzó a dar vueltas sin control, y una muerte instantánea del piloto. 

Debido a su forma alargada, la nave golpeó varias casa del vecindario, incluyendo la casa de los merodeadores. 

Los cuatro que quedaban en tierra se tiraron al suelo, evitando que les golpeara y que los escombros de la casa cayeran sobre ellos. Remus fue el que menos suerte corrió de todos, estaba en el portal cuando ocurrió y una viga metálica le golpeó en la pierna. Por suerte no quedó enterrado bajo ellas.

La nave estaba ascendiendo. No podía mantener a Regulus allí arriba y llegar a la ciudadela como si nada. La nave estaba ya muy alta pero no tenía otra opción. Tras haber equilibrado la nave, abrió la puerta y acercó el cuerpo —que creía inconsciente— de Regulus al abismo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Creía estar a punto de cometer el más cruel de sus asesinatos. Pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido no veía otra salida. 

"Ellos nunca lo entenderían", pensó tratando de autoconvencerse. 

Acto seguido, con los ojos cerrados, lanzó a Regulus al vacío. La puerta de la nave se cerró y tomó rumbo a la ciudadela.

—Joder, menuda mierda —James le dio una patada a un trozo de metal que antes conformaba la pared de su casa.

Lily y Sirius ayudaban a Remus a incorporarse, pues había caído al suelo. James levantó la mirada hacia la nave, viéndola elevarse, ya muy alta. Vió algo extraño en ella. Algo estaba cayendo. Sacó sus binoculares para observar mejor.

—Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, ¡Sirius! —su voz fue aumentando de volumen a medida que iba pronunciando su nombre— ¡Arriba! ¡Regulus! —James echó a correr lanzando los binoculares al suelo. 

Observaba el cuerpo de Regulus caer a medida que avanzaba a toda prisa. La nave casi había desaparecido de su rango de visión.

Sirius no comprendió la situación hasta que alzó la mirada y vio como poco a poco una figura humana se precipitaba al suelo cayendo desde muy alto. Antes de echar a correr junto James la observó detalladamente. 

Efectivamente era su hermano. 

Soltó a Remus rápidamente dejando caer todo el peso en Lily. James estaba delante de él corriendo como si su propia vida tratara de ello, incluso así, Sirius sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Sin querer se le humedecieron los ojos, no veía por donde caminaba. Pestañeó y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Trató de secarlas con las mangas de la camiseta, pero no surgió efecto, seguían apareciendo más. No podía creer que Peter hubiera hecho aquello, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que alguien como él llegara a esos límites. 

Paró en seco. 

El cuerpo de Regulus había atravesado un edificio. 

Ya era tarde. 

James no había conseguido llegar. Varias personas al rededor se asustaron y algunas no dudaron en llamar a las autoridades. Sirius estaba destrozado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras observaba la imagen. Lágrimas seguían resbalando de sus ojos. Ya no trataba de evitarlo. 

James frente a él, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Corrió al edificio. Las personas que habían dentro habían salido corriendo al escuchar el estruendo en la azotea, eso le dio vía libre para subir sin problemas. No quería imaginarse lo que encontraría allí arriba, pero por Sirius debía subir. 

Apretó los dientes a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras. Tuvo la tentación de detenerse en varias ocasiones, pero finalmente salió a la terraza encontrando allí lo que sabía que se iba a encontrar; el cuerpo desfigurado de Regulus.

Las autoridades ya estaban llegando cuando James abandonó el edificio. 

—Arriba —les indicó, sin expresión alguna en la cara, con la mirada perdida y un tono de voz monótono. No habían palabras para expresar lo que acababa de presenciar. 

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Sirius, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo, abrazarlo lo más fuerte de lo que abrazaría nunca a nadie en su vida.

[...]

—Estoy de camino —dijo Peter por el comunicador, con un tono de voz más calmado. Ya no temblaba. Ya no dudaba— Pero hemos tenido un problema —confesó al hombre del otro lado.

—Cuando llegues aquí evaluaremos si es un problema o no, date prisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Andar por esos pasillos había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba. 

Eran brillantes, de colores claros. Predominaba el blanco y las luces azules. Resultaba chocante, sobre todo tras haber estado toda la vida viendo la paleta de marrones sucios propia de los barrios bajos. 

Las paredes de los pasillos estaban plagadas de espejos que subían de la altura del pecho hacia arriba. De todas formas, Peter no pudo reflejarse en esos espejos, pues a ambos lados llevaba un guardia oficial de los Black y él era bastante bajo, por lo que solo se podría haber visto la cara. 

Agradeció no poder hacerlo. Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era verse a sí mismo.

Llegó al despacho de Orion Black con la cabeza alta. Si quería contar lo que había pasado, debía mostrar mucha seguridad. Orion estaba sentado en su mesa. Decenas de hologramas con infinidad de datos se alzaban a su alrededor, casi ni se podía distinguir a la persona que había detrás.

—Buenas tardes, mi señor —dijo Peter nada más entrar. Casi al instante, con un simple gesto de la mano, Orion apagó el equipo, y, con otro, ordenó a los guardias que se marcharan.

—Noticias —ordenó. 

Peter se acercó a la mesa. No quiso sentarse en ninguna silla, pues eso le pondría más nervioso, sentado podría mover las piernas sin control, de pie estaba algo más seguro. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Hubo complicaciones y... La casa ha sido destruida, es posible que no llegue ningún tipo de retransmisión —confesó finalmente.

Orion dio un golpe a la mesa. Peter retrocedió. 

—¿Lo sacaste de la chaqueta?

—No.

Maldijo entre dientes. 

—¿Y lo otro?

Peter tragó saliva. 

—Hecho. Solo queda editar los documentos.

Orion sonrió orgulloso. 

[...]

Sirius apenas había tardado un día en recomponerse. No iba con su personalidad estar de bajón tanto tiempo, pero era innegable que lo sucedido le rompió el corazón.

El traslado a la chatarrería había sido muy difícil, sobretodo para él. La casa en la que había comenzado a vivir su verdadera vida junto a sus dos mejores amigos ahora estaba en ruinas, al igual que su amistad con Peter. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría viviendo esta situación, le hubiera llamado gilipollas un par de veces y lo hubiera mandado a tomar por culo. 

Remus no dudó en ofrecerles cobijo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y esta vez había gente que de verdad lo necesitaba. 

Llevaron a Sirius directamente a la chatarrería. Estaba en shock, no hablaba, no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción y se dejaba llevar. Cuando lo hubieron dejado volvieron a los escombros que antes habían sido su casa. La suya no había sido la única que había salido mal parada, muchas en la misma calle estaban en las misma condiciones. 

Remus y Lily ayudaron a James a recoger aquello que podían de sus pertenencias. El salón ya no existía y no quedaban escalones para subir a la terraza. La parte buena es que las habitaciones estaban enteras, así que pudieron recoger toda la ropa, incluso la de Peter, James pensó que a Sirius le haría ilusión destruirla. No les hizo falta demasiados viajes de vuelta a casa, pues no tenían muchas cosas que de verdad quisieran llevarse, la mayoría solo eran recuerdos felices que ahora les ponían tristes.

Al regresar, James trató de hablar con Sirius, pero él no estaba por la labor de hablar; estaba destrozado. Es cierto que Sirius no solía hablar con Regulus, también era verdad que no lo veía en mucho tiempo y que solían discutir, pero cuando al menos hacían las paces por un momento, eran hermanos de verdad y se querían. 

No se podía creer que alguien que consideraba unos de sus mejores amigos le hubiera arrebatado aquello. No quería hablar, tampoco quería salir, esperaba que alguien entrara, pero sabía que no valdría la pena y que los echaría de allí. A penas tenía ganas de comer, podía aguantar un día sin alimento. 

—Creo que es mejor que él decida cuando quiere hablar —dijo Remus— No podemos forzarle a nada, en estos casos es mejor así. Acudirá a nosotros cuando lo vea necesario.

Sirius escuchaba perfectamente las palabras de sus amigos... De los que creía que eran sus amigos ¿Era Remus su amigo? Dudaba bastante ¿Lily era su amiga? Desde luego que no. Pero ambos les estaban dejando que James y él se quedaran en su casa. 

"Aunque supongo que no hace falta ser amigos para eso", pensó. Igualmente, no quería que tuvieran esa idea de él, alguien débil, eso dañaría su reputación y si no eran amigos no tenían porque verle en esas condiciones. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

—Espero que sepáis bien lo que le diréis —Lily hablaba en segunda persona. Sabía perfectamente que Sirius y ella solo eran conocidos, no contemplaba la opción de tener una amistad. No al menos hasta que le demostrara que lo que pensaba de él era mentira.

También sabía que a partir de aquel momento iba a tener que compartirlo todo tanto con Sirius como con James. Pocas cosas le desagradaban tanto. Tener que compartir casa con unos asesinos... Al menos iban a solucionar sus problemas. Remus iba a acabar por tener razón y aunque le costara aceptarlo, iba a tener que empezar a hacerle caso más a menudo.

—¿Por qué hablas en segunda persona? —preguntó James confuso.

—¿Tú crees que “él” va a querer hablar "conmigo"? 

James lo pensó. 

Tenía razón. 

No recordaba que Sirius y Lily hubieran cruzado palabra en ningún momento, solo recordaba que intentó matarle, bueno, matarle tanto a él como a los demás. Era irónica la forma en la que se habían conocido, pues ahora estaban compartiendo una casa demasiado grande para solo cuatro personas. No llevaba ni dos días y ya se sentía solo a pesar de estar hablando con Lily y con Remus. 

"Sirius y yo teníamos que venir para darle vida", pensó James divertido.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro. Remus estaba tras el mostrador atendiendo clientes. Lily estaba en el gremio a pesar de que Remus le había aconsejado no salir. 

—¿Pero no tenía que hablar con Dorcas? —se excusó y pasó toda la tarde fuera. 

James, al contrario, no sabía que podía hacer. Se encontraba sentado al lado de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Sirius, rodeado de las bolsas con sus pertenencias. Aún no había podido a entrar a dejar nada ya que no quería molestar a Sirius. Aquella noche durmió en la habitación de al lado.

En parte, estaba entretenido mirando la pared. No conocía a ninguna de las personas cuyas fotos estaban colgadas.

—Menos mal —se dijo a sí mismo en un suspiro, aliviado. 

Pudo ver como algunas habían sido arrancadas debido a que sus restos seguían pegados en la pared. Podía haber sido cualquier motivo, pero no quiso entrometerse más de lo que ya se estaba entrometiendo.

—¡Eh! —gritó James cuando la puerta le dio en la rodilla. Sirius había salido abriendo la puerta de un golpe, como si estuviera cabreado.

—¿Qué coño es todo esto? —preguntó Sirius al ver todo escampado por el suelo. Aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos de llorar, pero ponía una voz grave para así tratar de disimularlo y que no se fijaran en ello.

—Tus cosas, tío —contestó levantándose del suelo— Bueno y las mías —soltó un gemido de dolor al levantarse. La rodilla le dolía bastante. Un poco más y le hubiera hecho un agujero a la puerta a pesar de ser de metal macizo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —se acercó a ellas frunciendo el ceño, bastante extrañado.

—¿No te acuerdas? Nuestra casa ya no está —Sirius comenzó a recordar vagamente lo que había pasado— Remus y Lily nos han dejado quedarnos aquí… —No escuchó lo que dijo después. 

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaba algo borroso, sabía que había pasado algo con ellos. Había hablado con Remus, y él... ¿Había estado tirándole los tejos? No, era imposible. Sonrió levemente evitando reírse. Alguien como él, tan serio, habrían sido imaginaciones suyas, sí, eso era.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, tratando de volver al mundo real.

—¿Esto es todo lo que teníamos?

James se acercó a él poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

—Está lo tuyo, lo mio... Y lo de Peter también, por si más tarde te apetece romperla en mil pedazos —le informó tratando de subirle el ánimo. 

Para ver lo que había traído su amigo, Sirius se acercó a las bolsas y comenzó a revolver la ropa. Efectivamente había ropa de los tres. James se ofreció a ayudarle a meterla dentro de la habitación, Sirius no contestó, así que lo tomó como un sí y la comenzó a entrar.

—¿De quién es esto? —tenía en la mano una chaqueta de color negro. La levantó y la estiró, examinándola.

—Esto parece un interrogatorio —comentó James— No haces más que preguntas —rió. Al acercarse a Sirius vio que no estaba para nada de broma— Ejem —se aclaró la garganta— No es mio y si tampoco es tuyo... será de Peter.

—No —interrumpió.— Esto no es suyo —la chaqueta tenía un peso un tanto peculiar, ninguna chaqueta pesaría tanto y menos una de un tejido tan bueno como ese, algo que Peter no podría haberse permitido nunca, aunque, después de lo ocurrido, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa. Concluyó que no era suya al examinar los bolsillos, pues encontró un comunicador de una tecnología mucho más avanzada de la que ellos disponían en los barrios bajos— Es de Regulus —abrió aquel objeto, separando la pantalla del teclado, y lo encendió. 

Nada más estuvo operativo entró al registro de llamadas "Posible Progenitor" era la última que se había realizado. Regulus no estaba del todo convencido que Orión fuera su padre biológico, lo veía demasiado estirado para ponerse a follar con su mujer. Le gustaba pensar que había salido de una probeta. 

"Idiota", pensó Sirius. 

—Mi hermano nunca llamaría a mi padre por aquí, no se arriesgaría a...

—¿A qué? —preguntó James intrigado.

—A nada —prefirió callarse. Guardó el comunicador en su bolsillo y rodeó a James con el brazo.— Vamos Potter, hay que guardar todo esto —cogió una bolsa y se la cargó al hombro, a su lado, su amigo hizo lo mismo. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras entraban a la habitación de la que por el momento deberían considerar su casa.

[...]

—¡Claro que puedes contar conmigo! —gritó Dorcas emocionada, levantando su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. 

—Shhh, te van a oír —chistó Lily.

—No sería raro —dijo Marlene suspirando.

—¡Es que estoy muy emocionada! —no se podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara —Será el robo más grande de datos del siglo ¿Qué digo del siglo? ¡Del eon!

—¡No vamos a robar ningún dato! —susurró Lily mientras intentaba sentar a Dorcas que se había levantado de la emoción.

—Ya claro… —decepcionada, tomó asiento y dio un largo sorbo.— Solo que...

—No me gusta como ha sonado eso.

—Necesitaría algo de lo que no dispongo, pero... —continuó en un tono más animado.

—Ese pero suena mejor —interrumpió Lily.

—Si se de alguien que la tiene —a Lily le comenzaron a brillar los ojos entusiasmada. Dorcas indicó que era alguien del gremio— Pero aún así no va a ser fácil conseguirlo.

—Eso no era a lo que me refería con mejor —dijo cuando Dorcas señaló a Severus Snape. Al darse la vuelta para volver a mirar a sus amigas le dio un golpe a la mesa.— ¿Qué tiene él que no tengamos nosotras?

—Severus es uno de los mejores colándose en sitios de máxima seguridad, pensaba que lo sabías —añadió Marlene.

—¿Qué os pasó? —preguntó Dorcas curiosa. Marlene le dijo que no preguntara cosas tan personales, pero ella la ignoró— Antes erais grandes amigos —concluyó para acabarse su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y pedirse otra.

—Ni yo misma lo sé —confesó Lily dándose la vuelta para ver como Snape estaba solo en una mesa escribiendo algo en un holograma portátil.

Lily y Snape se conocían mucho antes de que Lily conociera a Remus, era una amistad que perduró en el tiempo, pues eran amigos desde la infancia. Solían vivir en la misma calle. Snape siempre estaba fuera de casa. 

El entorno en él que vivía no era el mejor de todos, así que fue el primero de ambos de unirse a los saqueadores. Lily en cambio, vivía un ambiente muy cariñoso e ideal, hasta que un día sus padres cayeron enfermos, entonces le pidió a Snape que le enseñara aquel sitio del que tanto hablaba. Fue entonces cuando se hicieron socios en combate para que así Lily pudiera ayudar a sus padres con las deudas.

Lily tenía una hermana; Petunia. Ella se quedaba en casa y le resultaba muy extraño la cantidad de dinero que traía su hermana por su cuenta, por esa razón, un día decidió seguir sus pasos y descubrir su secreto. Cuando ocurrió, Petunia dejó de tratarla como a una hermana y la trató de escoria el resto de su vida hasta que, contagiada por la enfermedad de sus padres, murió junto a ellos, lo que dejó a Lily sola.

Snape quiso ofrecerle un hogar junto a él, pero hasta él mismo sabía que eso era imposible. Su casa y él eran un caos, un caos que ni siquiera la preciosa Lily Evans podría solucionar, así que Lily tuvo que buscar un lugar donde refugiarse y que le protegiera de los peligros que suponía ser una saqueadora. 

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Albus Dumbledore.

Lily comenzó a pasar más tiempo con la gente de la chatarrería y menos en el gremio, lo que enfureció a Snape, acostumbrado a la rutina de estar junto a ella todos los días. Quería devolverle la jugada de alguna manera, así que empezó a ignorarla y a alejarla de su lado, cada vez un poco más. Ahora también resulta que los merodeadores conocían a Snape. 

"Al final el mundo es un pañuelo", pensó Lily.

—Podrías ir tú a hablar con él —sugirió Lily mirando a Marlene. 

—¿Yo? —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza— No, no, no, Severus es bastante intimidante, prefiero no acercarme —Dorcas le rodeó con el brazo para que no se preocupara.

—Iré yo, no te preocupes —informó depositando en suave beso sobre el pelo de la chica. Marlene sonrió ligeramente.

Lily apoyó la cabeza en la mesa mientras repetía lo mal que iba a salir aquello. Dorcas era una persona maravillosa, pero no sabía lo que eran los límites de la confianza. Así que, o tenía suerte y conseguía unas palabras dura que la echaran de allí, o Snape hoy no estaba de humor y Dorcas conseguía un golpe en la espinilla.

Marlene levantó la mirada para ver la escena. Incrédula, llamó la atención de Lily para que se girase y observara lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que hoy Snape tenía ganas de hablar. A ambas les sorprendió que Dorcas estuviera sentada frente a él entablando una conversación. 

—Vaya —dijo Marlene sorprendida— Nunca había visto a nadie hablando tanto tiempo con Severus —ella no era la única sorprendida, Lily solo había visto a Snape hablar así con ella.

—Aquí está —anunció Dorcas acercándose a la mesa, lanzando aquello que había conseguido frente a Lily.

Ante ella había un pequeño USB. Seguía sorprendida por el hecho de que lo hubiera podido conseguir.

—¿Y que se supone que es esto? —preguntó Lily.

—No hay de qué, eh —Dorcas se sentó de mala manera junto a Marlene.

—Gracias —agradeció al fin Lily— ¿Pero qué hago yo con esto?

—Tú nada. Tus amigos sí. Hablo con ellos, me dejas un par de días y te lo acerco a la chatarrería. Bueno esto no —se corrigió guardando el aparato en un bolsillo del interior de su chaleco— una copia.

A Marlene todo esto le olía muy mal.

—Oye… Pero— respiró hondo, temiéndose lo peor —¿Cómo has conseguido que Severus te lo de?

—En cuanto a eso… —Dorcas le contó que había hecho un trato con él. Sus recompensas de un mes por aquello. Marlene se puso furiosa. Dorcas sabía perfectamente que lo que durara ese mes iba a dormir en el sofá. Lily se despidió de ellas dejándolas pelearse solas.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa de llegar a casa.

¿James y Sirius habían puesto todo patas arriba? ¿James se pondría a flirtear con ella nada más verla? ¿Sirius...? No tenía ni idea de las cosas que hacía o dejaba de hacer Sirius. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. 

Fue sorprendente abrir la puerta y ver la misma estampa de siempre; todo en su sitio, algún que otro cliente por la tienda y Remus tras el mostrador sonriendo pacientemente. Entrecerró los ojos y preguntó por los chicos antes de que Remus le saludara. 

—Han ido a trabajar —informó encogiéndose de hombros. Lily parecía molesta— Oye, necesitan sobrevivir de alguna manera y a nosotros no nos da el dinero como para dar de comer a dos personas más —Remus trataba de tranquilizar a Lily y, como siempre, su tenue y tranquilo tono de voz lo conseguía. 

Lily suspiró.

—¿Y tú no has ido con ellos, eh, cuarto merodeador? —bromeó una vez estuvo ante el mostrador. 

Remus desvió la mirada.

—Como si eso fuera una opción —rió suavemente.

—Oye, podría ser divertido —Remus la miró confundido— Quiero decir… —trató de corregirse— Vivir aventuras de nuevo y sentir la adrenalina, no matar a gente y desmantelar androides claro —aclaró— ¡Incluso podrías tener tu propio nombre en clave! —Lily se echó a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Sí? Sería divertido —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agachando la cabeza.

—Sí, podría ser algo que te caracterice... Pero que caracterice a tú yo apasionado; aventurero. —Remus frunció el ceño— Mmm… —Lily lo miró de arriba abajo varias veces— ¿En tu época solías salir mucho de casa, no?

—¿En mi época? Tengo la misma edad que tu, Lily.

—Tú solo responde.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Sí, en mi época solía salir mucho de casa. —respondió— Pero sólo salía por las noches, era más divertido —aclaró, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ya… Más divertido pero te pasó factura. Hacías alguna que otra locura, si no recuerdo mal —se acercó a él y dio varios toquecitos en su brazo izquierdo que sonaron metálicos.— ¿Te gusta Lunático? Lunático suena bien —sugirió Lily.

—Ya, como si eso fuera un nombre en clave.

—Sirius es Canuto y James Cornamenta ¡Peter era Colagusano! Te digo yo que encajarías perfectamente.

—Me pregunto el por qué de esos nombres.

—Bueno, con el de Sirius no cabe duda —Lily se echó el pelo hacia atrás e hizo como si estuviera fumando, acompañándolo de una mueca que denotaba superioridad. Sonrió ligeramente y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Remus se ruborizó, pero también soltó alguna que otra carcajada, evitaba reír muy alto colocándose la mano sobre la boca. A Lily le encantaba verlo feliz.

—Anda, ve abajo, yo esperaré a que vengan para cerrar la tienda.

Lily asintió.

—Por cierto, he hablado con Dorcas y Marlene. —informó— Lo tenemos.


	8. Chapter 8

—Oye chicos —habló James rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la planta principal de la chatarrería. 

Lily estaba a punto de salir por la puerta para ir al gremio como cada mañana. Remus estaba tras el mostrador a punto de despedirse de ella. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre este como siempre hacía. Sirius estaba a su lado, sentado en un taburete, recostado en la pared leyendo un libro de la colección de Remus especialmente recomendado para él. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba James ninguno de los dos podía verse por lo que Sirius asomó la cabeza por encima del mostrador.

—Me parece que este ambiente es muy deprimente —confesó.

En la semana que habían pasado los cuatro juntos los únicos que habían cruzado más palabras que un "Hola", "Buenos días" o "Buenas noches" habían sido James y Sirius, Lily y Remus y Remus y Sirius. 

Remus y Sirius habían entablado una amistad bastante sólida a pesar del poco tiempo que James creía que habían pasado juntos. De vez en cuando Sirius se acercaba al mostrador de la tienda cuando veía a Remus aburrido y le contaba las típicas batallitas de abuelo para intentar entretenerlo. Siempre lo conseguía, pues nada más verle le sacaba una sonrisa.

Siempre que Remus veía a Sirius rondando aburrido, le invitaba a su habitación y le recomendaba algo de música y lectura. Aunque Sirius no era de leer mucho, el tener alguien con quien comentar aquello que leía, hacía que le interesara un poco más. Aunque tenía que confesar que eran más cómics que libros en sí. Los libros más tediosos, se los leía Remus en persona.

Ni James ni Sirius hablaban más de lo necesario con Lily. James porque estaba avergonzado y Sirius porque literalmente le daba igual como si hablaba con ella como si no. Se evitaban continuamente. 

James se moría de ganas de hablar con Lily. Pensaba continuamente en una manera de sacarle conversación sin que sonara o muy ridículo o muy forzado. La única vez que consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes, Sirius interrumpió la conversación y le sacó de allí sin pensárselo para ir a Las Tres Escobas. Se encargó de echarle una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla por encima a cambio.

Entre Remus y James había un ambiente bastante cómodo, pero no se tenían especial cariño. Así que llegados a ese punto, James estaba harto de hablar solo con Sirius teniendo a la chica de sus sueños en la habitación de al lado cada noche ¡Es que ni siquiera comían juntos! Cada uno tenía un horario para las comidas y para cualquier otra cosa, juraría que hubo un día de la semana en la que ni siquiera la vio. Si tenían que vivir juntos, al menos debían de dirigirse más palabras que "Hola" y "Adiós".

—¿Qué quieres decir con deprimente? —preguntó Remus inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Pues esto —se encogió de hombros señalando todo el lugar con las manos.— Llevamos una semana juntos y ni siquiera puedo decir que seamos compañeros. Ni siquiera se tú apellido —dijo dirigiéndose a Lily.

—Sí lo sabes —replicó Lily.

—Es cierto sí lo sé —murmuró James— ¡Pero era solo un ejemplo! —exclamó.

—¿Y qué propones, Potter? —preguntó la cabeza de Sirius asomada por el mostrador.

—Tío, así no te puedo tomar enserio —dijo James tratando de no reírse. 

—Me la suda, chaval.

—La cabeza flotante tiene razón —intervino Lily cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en ella. Sirius se sintió halagado al escuchar esas palabras e instantáneamente se echó el pelo hacia atrás orgulloso, mostrando su característica sonrisa ladeada. Remus negó divertido.— Si has soltado eso de repente es porque tendrás una idea —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

James asintió emocionado repetidas veces. 

—Y tanto que la tengo.

Una de las cosas que había podido rescatar de su antigua casa había sido la videoconsola y aunque solo tuvieran tres mandos, no había amistad que un buen videojuego de carreras no pudiera formar. Al escuchar aquello Sirius se levantó de golpe, incrédulo. No recordaba aquel cacharro y eso desde luego le hizo la mañana. Por el momento eran los dos de siempre los que se apuntaban. Lily miró a Remus. Este se encogió de hombros.

"Si no hay más remedio", pensó y Lily lo entendió inmediatamente. 

Quizás no era lo que más ilusión le hacía en el mundo, pero, aunque le costara admitirlo como siempre, James tenía algo de razón. Al parecer se había hecho una idea equivocada de él. 

No. 

Quitó esa idea instantáneamente de su mente.

Remus sonrió satisfecho al ver que Lily llamaba a Dorcas para decirle que no podía ir aquella mañana, que ya se verían más tarde. 

Era hora de pasar un rato con los chicos.

Remus les dejo conectar todo lo necesario en la televisión que tenía en la primera planta, que aunque no era una gran televisión, era suficiente. James sugirió que era una mejor idea jugar sin los cascos de realidad virtual y jugar directamente en la pantalla, así aunque estuvieran jugando de dos en dos, los otros dos que estuvieran sentados en el sofá también podrían disfrutar del juego. A todos les pareció una gran idea, así que empezaron la partida.

—Primero podríais jugar Remus y tú —propuso Lily desde el sofá. A James no le pareció una mala idea, era la persona con la que menos había hablado de la casa.

—Claro.

Remus por su parte también asintió.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó James, dándole un golpe en la espalda a Remus justo donde se encontraba su parte de metal. Ahora James contaba con desventaja; una mano adolorida. Remus se disculpó varias veces a pesar de James diciéndole una y otra vez que no pasaba nada. 

Era una carrera de cuatro vueltas cada una. Los controles eran sencillos y parecía que Remus los había entendido perfectamente. No quiso decirlo, pero él ya había jugado a este juego en otra ocasión. Nunca viene mal tener un as bajo la manga.

A sorpresa de todos los presentes Remus ganó la partida. 

James le felicitó de todas las maneras que sabía, realmente estaba impresionado. Remus era una de esas personas que no era lo que parecía en realidad. Su típica expresión tranquila y mirada inquieta no eran más que una fachada que escondía un campeón de carreras que acababa de ganar a James Potter, una persona que se había pasado horas jugando con Peter y Sirius a ese juego.

Tras esa partida Remus ofreció el mando. Lily fue la más rápida en levantarse dejando a Sirius a medio camino soltando alguna que otra maldición. Se giró para hacerle un corte de mangas. Sirius se lo devolvió con las dos manos sin pensárselo, mientras se volvía a sentar de golpe en el sofá. 

Remus no ocupó el sitio en el que había estado sentada Lily, que era a casi dos metros de distancia de Sirius, él se sentó justo al lado de Sirius. A él no pareció importarle y siguió viendo, con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara, como James temblaba al lado de Lily. 

Él también quería creer que no era gran cosa hasta que Sirius quiso acomodarse en el sofá. Apoyó la mano sobre el sofá para sentarse mejor, pero en vez del sofá era la mano de Remus. La mano robótica de Remus más bien. 

A pesar de no tener el sentido del tacto en esa zona, Remus juró por un instante que había notado algo. Retiró la mano instantáneamente. Sirius hizo el mismo gesto al apartarla. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos. Remus se disculpó, alejándose un poco de su lado. Sirius frunció el ceño pero apenas pasaron dos segundos hasta que lo ignoró y puso su atención en la pantalla del televisor.

James parecía un trozo de gelatina. Escuchaba que Lily le hablaba y le decía algo así como "No me dejes ganar", "Estoy lista para machacarte", pero no se veía capaz de responder hasta que sentó cabeza gracias a un codazo de la misma. 

Se dio cuenta de que había estado actuando como un idiota como muchas veces le había repetido Sirius. "Si es solo una amiga" recapacitó "No tengo ningún tipo de oportunidad con ella ¿Qué haces, gilipollas?" se dijo a si mismo y le dio al botón de empezar. 

La partida estuvo muy reñida. Finalmente ganó Lily, adelantando a James en el último momento. James levantó la mano y ella alegre le chocó, guiñandole el ojo.

—¿Siguientes? —preguntó Lily.

Turno de Remus y Sirius. Ambos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo. Sirius se recogió el pelo, eso solo significaba una cosa: que la situación se había puesto seria y que reconocía a Remus como un digno adversario, puesto que sólo se recogía el pelo cuando debía concentrarse de verdad. La partida no estuvo nada igualada, cuando Sirius iba por la vuelta dos, Remus ya iba por la tercera. 

Como era de esperar, la victoria fue para Remus.

—Buena partida, tio —le felicitó Sirius tras quejarse por su derrota. Le ofreció la mano a Remus por la buena partida. Él lo miró de arriba abajo, dudo unos instantes, pero le dio la mano, esta vez sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Lily —dijo Remus ofreciéndole el mando tras soltar la mano de su amigo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar luego —susurró Lily pasando al lado de Remus. Este enrojeció levemente. Al sentarse en el sofá, James le felicitó también y se le pasó el sofoco.

Sirius y Lily estaban picados. 

James nunca hubiera pensado que en un juego de carreras virtual alguien podría haber tenido el peligro de recibir una herida física, pero con esos dos se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Claramente ganó Lily —Sirius no era muy bueno a esto— pero le costó horrores concentrarse en la carrera mientras tenía a Sirius al lado dándole codazos y poniéndole la mano en la cara cada vez que podía.

¿Alguna vez podrían ser amigos? ¿O ese era su tipo de amistad? James estaba confuso y Remus a su lado negaba continuamente, incrédulo. Al acabar la partida Lily insultó repetidas veces a Sirius y este le mandó a callar, luego, inesperadamente, se chocaron los puños riendo y no porque ambos hubieran intentado pegarse a la vez, si no intencionadamente.

—Bien, reconciliación —exclamó James aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

—Cállate, Potter —respondió Sirius.

—Eso, cállate.

Las últimas dos partidas fueron normales. James ganó a Sirius y Remus ganó a Lily. Remus había ganado las tres partidas a las que se había enfrentado, era el único que no había perdido ninguna. A penas eran las once de la mañana, así que jugaron otra ronda que se derivó en otra y así hasta la hora de comer, en la que Lily sugirió que comieran los cuatro juntos.

James sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior disimuladamente, estaba tan contento que creía que iba a llorar, pero se contuvo las lágrimas y respondió lo mismo que todos: 

—Claro que sí.

[...]

Dorcas llegó a la chatarrería junto a Marlene a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Ambas tenían cosas que hacer esa misma tarde así que quedaron temprano, lo que fastidió un poco la siesta de Sirius.

A Dorcas y a Marlene no le importaba mucho que James y Sirius fueran mercenarios. 

A la que menos le importó desde luego era a Dorcas, consideraba que cada uno se ganaba la vida de la manera que quisiera y si tenía la suerte de no tener ningún tipo de escrúpulos, adelante. La idea de Marlene era algo distinta, pero coincidía en que había visto a saqueadores hacer cosas mucho peores.

Dorcas y Marlene habían hablado con los chicos hacía un par de días para pedirles datos sobre cómo era exactamente la unidad central de la sede de los mercenarios. Fue complicado que recordarán todos, así que tuvieron que quedar otro día para que a James y a Sirius les diera tiempo a inspeccionar la unidad central de la sede de nuevo. Ese segundo día, la conversación se les fue de las manos y acabaron en Las Tres Escobas bebiendo de más como de costumbre.

Lily subió para reunirse con sus amigas y que le dieran aquello.

—Solo hace falta conectar esto en la unidad central y puf, es como si Remus hubiera estado allí —les dió un par de instrucciones más elaboradas a Sirius y a James para que no fastidiaran todo al conectarlo.

Para ser mercenario había que seguir unas normas muy estrictas. Debías hacer todas las misiones que se te mandaran, así como presentarte en la sede de los mercenarios cada vez que las realizabas para un escáner y así recibir la recompensa. Si no cumplías algo o desaparecías durante mucho tiempo alguien podría mandar que te asesinaran y eso es lo que quería evitar Remus con aquello.

El USB tenía la información necesaria para engañar a ese monitor. La unidad central de la sede de los mercenarios constaba de una tecnología muy avanzada pero se le podía siniestrar fácilmente. Remus al fin suspiró tranquilo sabiendo que no tendría que acercarse allí nunca. James y Sirius no podían volver a decirle a la máquina que Remus estaba enfermo y no podía presentarse allí.

Dorcas y Marlene se despidieron a toda prisa. 

Remus estaba atendiendo la tienda. James y Sirius se quedaron en la planta de arriba para jugar un rato a la consola. Lily, por su parte y con lo disimulada que era ella, espero cinco minutos para dirigirse al mostrador a hablar con Remus sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara. Remus podía ver sus intenciones a dos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Entonces te gusta Sirius, no? —preguntó sin rodeos. 

Lily había llegado a esa conclusión tras ver su comportamiento en la sesión de convivencia —así era como la había bautizado James— y en las otras muchas reacciones que tuvo Remus al ver a Lily acercarse y no parar de preguntar cosas sin sentido que ambos sabían a donde iban a parar

—Venga, no cuesta nada decirlo —Remus hacía como si no la escuchara— La manera en que lo miras, las veces que lo has invitado a tu habitación y las veces que le has dejado que te dé la tabarra con historias aburridisimas… ¿Con quién has hecho eso que yo recuerde? ¡Con nadie!

Entró un cliente y Remus la echó con la excusa que tenía que trabajar, así que no consiguió lo que quería, de todas maneras la chica le prometió que regresaría a por otro interrogatorio.

James y Sirius se cansaron de jugar entradas las once de la noche, solo porque Remus había subido a por las llaves de la tienda. Dado que nadie iba a salir esa noche, cerraba con todos los pestillos y cerraduras posibles a las once. 

Era tarde para cerrar una tienda, pero los saqueadores no entendían lo que era tarde, por lo que podía tener clientes a cualquier hora de la noche antes del toque de queda. Apagaron la consola y se acomodaron en el sofá. James estaba sentado correctamente con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, mientras que Sirius, como siempre, era un caos. Tenía los pies encima y solo apoyaba medio cuerpo en el respaldo.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, cabrón —dijo Sirius dándole un toque con el pie en el brazo— ¿Quién diría que se te daba bien hacer amigos? —bromeó.

—Te recuerdo que tú eres mi amigo.

—Solo porque te daba pena —le corrigió. James sonrió y miró al frente. Ese lugar casi no tenía ventanas visibles, algo sorprendente porque desde fuera parecía tener unos amplios ventanales— ¿Pero has hecho esto por todos o por ti?

James frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno ya sabes... Lily —dijo entre dientes. Parecía que le había costado eternidades pronunciar su nombre, como si le ardiera la garganta al decirlo.

—No te llevas bien con ella ¿No?

—¿Vas a dejar de intentar de cambiar de tema cada vez que hablamos de tus sentimientos? —James enmudeció. Tenía razón— Yo creo que deberías lanzarte y ya.

—¿Qué dices, tío? Puede que en tu mundo las cosas funcionen así, pero no en el mundo real —clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—Siento ser un imbécil de mierda con la gente.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir —respondió James.

—Ni tú ni nadie.

—Oye Sirius —se arrimó a él apoyando la mano en su rodilla— No te martirices anda, no fue culpa tuya.

Sirius evitó mirarle por un momento. 

—Cállate, Potter —James le hacía sentir en casa. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Se separó desordenando su pelo a la vez que torcía sus gafas.— La única manera de saber que te espera es decírselo, supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

James asintió mientras se limpiaba las gafas, ya que para colmo se las había manchado. En aquel momento llegó Lily buscando algo que llevarse a la boca del interior de la nevera. Sirius volvió a golpearle en el brazo. James se colocó las gafas y vio a la chica. 

—Suerte —le deseó Sirius, susurrando. 

—¿Ahora? —murmuró James con un hilo de voz. 

Su amigo no respondió, simplemente se levantó del sofá y saludó a Lily con un "Buenas noches, Evans", de forma sarcástica a lo que ella tardó en responder un "Buenas noches", casi carraspeado. 

Ahora solo estaban ella, él y sus sentimientos, y en ese momento se le estaba haciendo difícil controlarlos.

James nunca se había mentido tanto a sí mismo como cuando se dijo a sí mismo esa misma mañana que debía dejar de preocuparse, porque le era imposible dejar de preocuparse, de mirarla, de escucharla, de oírla y de todo lo que pudiera hacer a una distancia de dos metros, que era lo que separaba al sofá de la nevera. 

Creyó escuchar que Lily le decía lago, pero como siempre, los latidos de su corazón no le dejaban escuchar. Sin saber muy bien que le había dicho respondió que sí, entonces ella le invitó a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, supuso que era para cenar.

—¿Sirius ha comido algo? —preguntó la chica cuando ambos estuvieron sentados frente a los platos. James quiso decir que no, pero si decía que no eso significaba que cabía la posibilidad de que lo llamase para venir a comer, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

—No.

"¿Por qué no puedes mentir?", se riñó el chico mentalmente.

—Oh, bueno. Después subirá con Remus, él tampoco ha cenado aún —James suspiró aliviado.

Sabía que no iba a ser interrumpido mientras se propinaba al vacío para encontrarse una muerte segura y eso le tranquilizaba de cierta manera.

—Hey —Lily llamó la atención de James, si es que podía prestarle aún más atención.— Siento no haber sido una gran compañera esta semana —dijo dándole un mordisco a su bocadillo— Tras todo lo que pasó ese día... pensé que sería complicado. 

"Contigo lo es más", pensó.

—Y sobre ese día, también siento lo que dije. Puede que seáis unos gilipollas y unos idiotas pero los idiotas y los gilipollas también tienen sentimientos. Siento si te hice daño. 

"Nada que no puedas reparar ahora", James estaba completamente desesperado.

—¿Vas a decirme algo? —preguntó Lily molesta.

—Ah, sí, perdona —James se aclaró la garganta— No estaba pasando de ti —Lily supo que tras esas palabras había un significado oculto— Entiendo que puedas haber confundido cosas y eso, pero no pasa nada. Si ahora estamos bien para mi no hay nada mejor —confesó. 

—Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles ¿No?

—Siempre que quieras podemos hacerlas más fáciles.

Lily le miró a los ojos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que las gafas se los hacían más grandes, ni siquiera sabía que tenía los ojos marrones. No supo qué contestar a aquello, en parte, se sentía mal por no corresponder sus sentimientos, después de todo era su amigo.

—Sabes, podríamos salir un día. Tú y yo. Por Hogsmeade —continuó hablando James.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—Si quieres ponerle un nombre… Sí, es una cita.

—Sigue intentándolo, Potter —rió Lily dulcemente. 

Lily le acababa de llamar por su apellido. 

¡Su apellido!

Era el día más feliz de su vida hasta la fecha.

Desde que se conocían nunca lo había hecho, siempre era "Hey", "Tú", "Chaval" o todo seguido, pero nunca su nombre. Las cosas iban a mejor. No iba a dejar de intentarlo hasta conseguir tener una cita con Lily.

—No sabes el error que has cometido —sonrió James, maliciosamente.

Ambos siguieron comiendo, charlando de tanto en tanto,hasta el momento en el que se vieron interrumpidos por Sirius y Remus pasando frente a ellos.

Cuando Sirius bajó a la planta principal tras dejar a James con Lily, se encontró con Remus ordenando las estanterías después de haber echado el cierre. Él todavía no había notado su presencia por lo que Sirius quiso asustarlo. Se soltó el pelo para así ocultar su cara y se metió tras la estantería que estaba ordenando en ese momento.

—¿Haciendo inventario? —dijo Sirius saliendo de detrás. 

Aquello definitivamente asustó a Remus que dio un paso hacia atrás y abrazó con fuerza el objeto que llevaba entre manos.

—Por Circe, Sirius —Remus se detuvo a mirar de arriba abajo a su ahora amigo. 

El pelo le caía hasta los hombros y estaba tan despeinado que le tapaba ligeramente los ojos. Quería ver el color de sus ojos, perderse en ellos. 

"No", se dijo a sí mismo "Has de ser profesional". 

Sirius se echó el pelo hacia atrás, poniéndolo tras las orejas. Notó como la sangre le subía por las mejillas hasta las orejas y le bajaba a la vez por el pecho, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo. 

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?", riñó a Sirius mentalmente.

—¿No estabas con James? —Remus cambió su tono de voz y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo para tratar de disimular su notable tensión y nerviosismo.

—Ah si, James, mi amigo, mi queridisimo amigo. —suspiró— Está ocupado arriba —sonrió pícaramente. Fue una suerte que Remus no viera ese gesto o se habría desmayado ahí mismo.

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato mientras Remus terminaba de organizar el lugar. A la vez que Remus se movía para ordenar otra sección, Sirius le perseguía observando lo que hacía.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más echo de menos de mi antigua casa? —Sirius siempre tenía un tema del que hablar, con él o nunca te aburrías o acabas harto de sus charlas. Remus era de los que no se aburrían.

—¿Qué, Sirius?

"Es que hasta su nombre suena bien. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius.", repitió en su cabeza.

—Las estrellas —se acercó a él.

Remus frunció el ceño. 

—Hay estrellas en todas partes, Sirius. —sentía a Sirius cerca, pero siguió a lo suyo.

—Pero no como en mi terraza.

Esa era una de las cosas que Sirius más echaba de menos. Era el que más tiempo había pasado allí arriba de los tres que vivieron una vez en ese edificio. También echaba de menos su hierba y su tabaco, apenas le quedaban ya cigarros, pero quedaba un poco mal decirlo frente a un hombre tan correcto como lo era Remus. 

¿Remus alguna vez había fumado? 

¿Alguna vez había hecho algo malo? 

Tenía pinta, debido a todas las cicatrices que cubrían su cara y posiblemente su cuerpo. No sabía por qué pero tenía muchas ganas de saberlo todo sobre él, aunque para otros no lo fuera, para él Remus resultaba una persona muy interesante.

—Creo que es lo que más echo de menos de todo lo que había allí —volvió a repetir— ¿Aquí no tenéis una?

Remus negó.

—Nunca la hemos necesitado. —se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —dijo y comenzó a andar al ascensor.

—¿Qué pretendes, Sirius?

—Tú sígueme. Y deja de decir mi nombre que me lo vas a gastar —bromeó. 

Remus lo siguió sin pensarselo dos veces. 

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Sirius pulsó el botón de la primera planta. El tiempo ahí dentro se volvió eterno. Tan pegado a Sirius y a la vez tan lejos. Al abrirse, Remus por fin pudo respirar un poco mejor. Ambos pasaron frente a James y Lily, saludándolos por el camino. Remus no entendía qué estaba intentando hacer y casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando Sirius se metió al baño. 

—Tú primero —dijo Sirius tras haber abierto la ventana del baño. 

Todo esto era una muy mala idea que a Sirius le había parecido divertida, por lo tanto, en su cabeza se convertía automáticamente en una buena idea.

—¿En qué momento has pensado que esto era una buena idea?

—¿Acaso las cosas divertidas pasan por una buena idea? Anda, súbete —le dijo ofreciendo sus manos como soporte para impulsarse. A Remus no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. 

¿Qué cómo iban a bajar? Solo el tiempo lo decidiría.

Aquella noche hacía algo de viento. Remus se estiró las mangas que siempre solía tener arremangadas para así protegerse mejor del frío. Cuando Sirius consiguió impulsarse hasta el tejado caminó para colocarse al lado de Remus el cual se encontraba mirando el paisaje de Hogsmeade.

—Bonito ¿verdad? —Remus no supo qué decir. 

De la boca de Sirius tampoco salían palabras, estaba ocupado buscando con la mirada el hueco que antes había ocupado su casa. A pesar de estar en uno de los lugares más altos de Hogsmeade no lo encontró. Por una parte se sentía aliviado, por otra parte, lo echaba de menos.

Remus era una persona de pocas palabras y Sirius ya lo tenía asumido, así que a no le sorprendió que no dijera nada. 

Aún.

Tenía la fiel confianza de que podía hacerle hablar, de que de verdad quería ser su amigo. Había pasado la última semana conviviendo con él, hablando y compartiendo gustos y había sido genial, pero esta vez, algo se sentía diferente en el ambiente y no era solo el frío.

—Imagino por tu expresión que nunca habías visto los barrios bajos así. Se siente bien tener algo nuevo que enseñarte por una vez.

—Es muy agradable —coincidió Remus, abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío.

—Ven —le animó a seguirle con un gesto de su mano— No vamos a estar todo el rato ahí de pie como unos pringados —sonrió de la manera que hacía que Remus se derritiera por dentro y se sentó en el borde del edificio. 

Remus se asomó al borde del edificio. Era alto, no le gustaba que fuera tan alto. La cabeza le daba vueltas, empezaba a sentirse mareado. Retrocedió quedándose en un lugar que le parecía seguro. Sirius observaba sus gestos. Se notaba que estaba nervioso y un tanto asustado. Se levantó de donde estaba y fue a su lado.

—O podemos sentarnos aquí también si te parece mejor —fue el primero en tomar asiento. Remus aún estaba absorto en las vistas. —Venga, chico. No tenemos toda la noche— dijo acomodándose en el suelo.

Remus no se sentía intimidado por sus palabras, más bien se sentía intimidado por su presencia y por lo que eso le hacía sentir. Cuando por fin decidió sentarse a su lado, pensó que se iba a quedar sin aliento de lo rápido que iba su corazón, pero cuando tomó asiento y le miró a los ojos, toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, bajándole por el pecho hasta salirle por la punta de los pies. 

Sintió el olor a tabaco y hierba movido por el viento. Siempre le había resultado un olor repulsivo, algo que si olías por la calle sabías que debías tomar la dirección contraria, pero esta vez no había una sensación incómoda, y sobre todo, no había dirección contraria.

—¿Cuántas veces has visto este paisaje? Así, solo —se atrevió a preguntar.

La voz de Remus era placentera y grata de escuchar. A Sirius le encantaba escucharle, sobre todo cuando hablaba de sí mismo. Tenía un tono grave que se mezclaba con algún que otro agudo, creando una sintonía perfecta. 

—Todos los días de mi vida desde que llegué aquí —hizo una pausa— Hasta hoy, contigo —Sirius se sentía orgulloso de lo bonito que le había quedado. Frunció el ceño. Esto solo le pasaba cuando intentaba ligar con las mujeres que conocía en Las Tres Escobas. 

"Será porque hace tiempo que no lo hago", recapacitó.

Remus estaba congelado, pero eso no le impedía seguir mirando a Sirius sin que, aparentemente, este se diera cuenta. Sacó el guante del bolsillo, el cual solía llevar en la mano izquierda, y se lo puso en la mano desnuda, que era en la única con lo que podía sentir algo.

Sirius se dio cuenta de su movimiento. Remus solo se quitaba el guante cuando estaba con ellos ¿Eso significaba que ya tenían confianza? Antes de que bajara la mano le cogió suavemente del brazo izquierdo. Normalmente Remus lo tomaría como una falta de respeto, pero a él le permitiría todo. Todo lo que es todo.

—¿Sientes algo? —preguntó Sirius, curioso, mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente, acariciándole el brazo hasta llegar a la palma de la mano. 

Remus respiró hondo, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Ahí no —pero sabía otros muchos sitios donde sí.

Sirius reflexionó. 

Remus no sentía nada en el brazo, ni en su mano, ni en todo lo que en su cuerpo era metálico. 

"El sofá", pensó Sirius. 

Aquella misma mañana en el sofá. Quiso probar algo. Su mano estaba cerca de la suya. Extendió los dedos suavemente y acarició con delicadeza la palma de su mano.

Remus la retiró rápidamente, antes de que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los suyos.

—Interesante ¿Verdad? —hablaba rápido, nervioso. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a posta? No quería hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión. Ellos eran solo amigos. Solo amigos, pero... los amigos no solían mirarse como se miraban ellos. No podía apartar la mirada de Sirius. Estaba muy cerca. Se llenó el pecho de aire, como si este se fuera a acabar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" se dijo Sirius a sí mismo "No lo se pero quiero hacerlo" otra vocecita apareció en su cabeza. "No sabes lo que dices" respondió "Pero se exactamente lo que hago".

—Siento si eso te ha molestado —se disculpó Sirius, separándose un poco, a pesar que no quería disculparse— Podemos bajar si quieres, no quiero que...

—No —interrumpió Remus. Sirius sonrió maliciosamente, le gustaba esa actitud, sobre todo cuando salía de él. Aún no sabía por qué.— Quiero seguir mirando las estrellas. Contigo.

Ambos se tumbaron en el tejado, dejando que la brisa nocturna les abanicara, hasta que las alarmas del toque de queda comenzaron a sonar e irremediablemente tuvieron que volver a entrar a casa.


	9. Chapter 9

El comunicador de Regulus estaba prácticamente nuevo. Probablemente fuera uno de los últimos modelos que la “gente importante” siempre recibía antes de su lanzamiento.

Acababa de amanecer, aunque desde la habitación donde se encontraba Sirius no se podía ver el cielo. Ni siquiera había terminado el toque de queda y estaba en pie. Aquella no noche no había podido dormir del todo bien. La nostalgia y la culpa lo inundaban de nuevo, a pesar de que ya hubieran pasado dos semanas.

James seguía durmiendo y no quería despertarlo, así que cogió uno de los dos únicos recuerdos físicos que le quedaban de su hermano para al menos distraerse con algo. 

Esos cacharros emitían una luz azul muy potente. Se colocó bajo las sábanas para evitar deslumbrar a su amigo. En el comunicador, habían algunas fotos, sobretodo de Regulus y su familia más cercana, la que más salía era su prima; Andromeda. Ella era a la que más recordaba de la familia, los mejores momentos que había vivido en la ciudadela habían sido en gran parte gracias a ella. Sonrió dulcemente recordándola.

Dentro del comunicador también habían notas muy sencillas con una sola palabra o un insulto. "Ni de algo tan jodidamente simple podía acordarse", se le escapó una suave risa. Una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en su cara.

—Ojalá pudiera haber hecho algo —suspiró agotado, culpándose. Se llevó el comunicador al pecho como si así pudiera abrazar de nuevo a su hermano.

—¿Canuto?

"Oh mierda", rápidamente, metió el comunicador bajo la almohada.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —James hablaba como si tuviera los labios dormidos. Su cabeza se balanceaba sin control.

Sirius salió de debajo de las sábanas al escuchar la voz de su amigo. James se había incorporado y tenía los ojos entreabiertos, un poco desorientado.

—No estoy despierto —dijo tratando de convencerlo, en voz baja— De hecho, no hay nadie despierto ¿Crees que Sirius estaría despierto a estas horas?

James lo pensó durante unos segundos y asintió dándole la razón, con los ojos cerrados, como si aquello tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. Cuando se volvió a acomodar en la cama Sirius suspiró aliviado. Se le habían quitado las ganas de dormir. Sacó el comunicador y lo guardó de nuevo en su capa, acto seguido salió de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo. No se puso las zapatillas para evitar hacer más ruido.

Al salir de la habitación, mientras bostezaba, se percató de que había una luz encendida al principio del pasillo; la habitación de Lily. Barajó varias veces si estaría bien tocar a la puerta, quizás ella tampoco podía dormir, así podría empezar a llevarse un poco mejor con ella... Por James. No le parecía justo llevarse mal con la chica de la que estaba enamorado y aunque viera sus posibilidades con ella muy escasas le seguiría apoyando.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había avanzado hasta estar frente a su puerta. Levantó la mano para llamar pero entonces dudó. 

"No quiero molestar", pensó "Bah, qué más da", recapacitó y entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo este al ver a Lily con las piernas apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza colgando del límite de la cama.

—No sé —respondió con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Tenía toda la sangre en la cabeza pero no le importaba demasiado, no podía dormir, tampoco le apetecía hacer nada.

—Otra a la que se le ha ido la cabeza, fantástico.

—Yo no soy el que entra en habitaciones ajenas a mitad de la noche —rebatió mientras se sentaba correctamente sobre la cama. Sacudió la cabeza, por un momento todo dio vueltas, pero enseguida regresó a la normalidad. Al fin pudo ver a Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Este la miraba incrédulo.

—Perdón, ya me voy. Se te veía ocupada —levantó las manos irónicamente.

—¿A qué has venido, Black?

—A llevarme mejor con mi próxima cuñada —sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía que eso le molestaría. Uno de sus hobbies favoritos era hacerla enfadar.

Lily bufó. El contador de Lily de veces que James le había pedido salir ya había alcanzado las once, al menos una por día y, en los días que estaba más inspirado, dos.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? Por mi como si te sales.

Sirius sonrió enseñando los dientes. Entró a la habitación rápidamente sin ni siquiera pensárselo dos veces y se abalanzó sobre la cama quedando junto a ella. Se tumbó de costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su propia mano.

—Por Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando… —murmuró Lily, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Venga ya, soy la mejor compañía que vas a tener nunca, Evans —volvió a sonreír consiguiendo así llevarse un puñetazo en el hombro.— Auch —se quejó.

A pesar de no soportar la presencia del chico, acabó por tumbarse a su lado pero del revés. Mientras el tenía los pies en el final de la cama, los suyos reposaban sobre la almohada.

—Da gracias que no haya sido en la cara.

Sirius adoptó la misma postura que ella y apoyó la espalda sobre la cama. Ambos se quedaron mirando al techo sin decir nada. Realmente no tenían mucho de lo que hablar ¿De que hablas cuando no conoces a alguien y no quieres que la situación se vuelva incómoda? ¿Del tiempo? No en una habitación cerrada.

—Remus —dijo Lily girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—James —soltó Sirius casi al unísono.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Sirius se giró para mirarla directamente.— ¿Qué pasa con Remus?

Lily levantó las cejas, sorprendida. "Este chico es más idiota de lo que creía", pensó. Le resultaba increíble que a esas alturas no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando. No quería intervenir porque no tenía nada que ver, pero eso no implicaba que no le sorprendiera.

—Bueno eso es algo que deberías saber tú mismo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No voy a hablar contigo —desvió la mirada al techo.

Lily se aguantó la risa.

—Nadie te está obligando.

Respiró profundamente, colocando una mano al pecho, notando como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Notaba la boca seca. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Remus? —volvió a mirar a Lily. Ella, inevitablemente, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—"No voy a hablar contigo Lily, oh soy un ser demasiado independiente, un lobo solitario desde luego, sí, sí." —respondió imitando a Sirius dramáticamente, llevándose la mano a la frente— Que te den Black, ahora resuélvelo por tu cuenta —continuó riéndo.

Sirius frunció el ceño molesto. Se incorporó devolviendole el puñetazo que le había atestado antes. Lily se quejó, riendo.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —preguntó Sirius.

—Siempre y cuando no me toques con esas sucias manos tuyas.

[...]

Era todo aburrido, muy aburrido. 

Siempre había hecho como que le gustaba su trabajo, pero era muy aburrido. Tan aburrido que si no lo repetía cien veces por día en su cabeza no lo repetía ninguna. Pero claro, siempre en su cabeza.

Añoraba a Sirius a su lado, sentando en el otro taburete contándole cualquier cosa. Odiaba cuando salía por la mañana.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, esta golpeó la pared tan fuerte que hizo que la puerta tratara de volver a cerrarse golpeando así a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Remus no lo conocía de nada. Nunca se había pasado por allí. "Un forastero", pensó "Otro idiota" inevitablemente rodó los ojos, harto. Se puso en pie y le dió los buenos días. El hombre no estaba muy por la labor de ser simpático. 

Quien quisiera ser ahora mismo una rata de esas que vagan por las calles y que se pelean por un trozo de comida. Él, él quisiera ser una ignorante rata y ser aplastada por los pies de algún androide gigante que justo en ese instante pasase por al lado de su contenedor. 

"Habrá que sonreír", se dijo a si mismo.

El hombre agarró varios objetos torpemente, dejando las estanterías hechas un desastre. 

"Por Circe, por qué tengo que aguantar estas cosas", a pesar de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por momentos, se mantuvo imparcial ante la situación, tratando de no perder la compostura.

Lo persiguió con la mirada, el hombre no paraba de dar tumbos por toda la tienda. Tenía la mirada algo ida. Remus llegó a la conclusión de que estaba borracho ya desde bien temprano. 

Cuando obtuvo lo que necesitaba ignoró el mostrador y quiso salir directamente a la calle. Remus lo llamó con un grito. Ya no quería sonreír.

El contrario paró en seco y comenzó a girarse lentamente. Era un androide corpulento, al menos dos tercios de su cuerpo eran metal. Una vez se dio la vuelta completamente caminó en dirección hacia el mostrador. 

Remus quiso dar un paso atrás, de hecho dudó, lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Mentiría si no dijera que estaba atemorizado.

No había nadie en casa y no podía pedir ayuda. Se estaba acercando. Había dado otro paso. Sus pasos eran muy grandes, hacían temblar la tienda. Remus dio un paso atrás. El hombre dijo algo, Remus no lo escuchó, solo veía como su mano amenazaba con llegar a su cuello. Respiró profundamente, llenando los pulmones de aire. Le sudaba la mano. 

Del brazo mecánico, el hombre hizo aparecer un filo que acercó peligrosamente a Remus. Amenazó a Remus a gritos mientras juntaba el arma a su cuello, mientras tanto, le agarraba de la camisa, elevandolo ligeramente. Dejó de notar el suelo a sus pies.

Trató de librarse de él clavando las pocas uñas que tenía, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. El cuchillo había empezado a hacer un corte superficial en su cuello por la presión que estaba aplicando. Notó un como una gota fría de sangre le resbalaba por la clavícula.

El hombre seguía hablando. Remus no podía concentrarse en lo que decía. La sensación de ahogarse junto el dolor del corte le impedían concentrarse.

Remus sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, si salía mal estaba muerto, si salía bien solo tendría que ocultar una herida más.

Apretó con fuerza la mano izquierda. Aquel brazo no era del todo inútil. La tienda tenía muchos artefactos como para no aprovecharlos. La punta de los dedos chisporroteo hasta que finalmente una pequeña fuente de energía —como la de los cañones de los robot patrulla— emanó de ellos, rompiendo el guante.

Un profundo grito inundó la tienda en cuanto Remus tocó el brazo del hombre, en la parte que había visto que aún era de carne humana, dejándole así una profunda marca. No sangraba, pero ardía y le había consumido parte de la carne.

Calló al suelo de culo cuando el hombre le soltó. Eso no impidió a Remus incorporarse rápidamente, ignorando todas las magulladuras y agarrar un rifle, de un tamaño bastante importante, con la mano libre. Amenazó al androide con este y salió de allí caminando despacio a medida que Remus le perseguía con el arma.

Fue cerrar la puerta y sentir como el oxígeno volvía a llegar a sus pulmones.

—Mierda —murmuró tocándose la herida suavemente. Hizo una mueca de dolor al pasar los dedos por encima.

La sangre estaba seca, ya no iba a poder limpiarla de la camisa tan fácilmente.

Observó el estado de la tienda. Todo desordenado y tirado por el suelo. El tiempo que le llevaría poner eso en su sitio no valía la pena por lo que acababa de pasar. Necesitaba recoger aquello, pero antes cambiarse de ropa y curarse la herida. Antes de cerrar la puerta para que nadie entrara, se aseguró que su mano estaba desconectada y no había peligro de romper nada —más de lo que ya estaba roto— por accidente.

No solía mirarse al espejo. No le gustaba ver su reflejo. Era simplemente... horroroso. Todas esas cicatrices, esas ojeras... Se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiendo cada uno de los huecos que habían dejado esas heridas que ahora eran solo simples cicatrices. Tenía ganas de clavarse las uñas y arrancarse la piel. Sin querer rozó la nueva herida del cuello, hizo una mueca de dolor, eso le ayudó a centrarse en lo que debía hacer.

El botiquín estaba en la habitación de Lily.

—¿James? —Remus dio un respingo al verlo salir de su habitación. Se tapó la herida del cuello lo más rápido que pudo— Creía que... Creía que te habías ido con Sirius —le temblaba la voz.

—No, Sirius se ha ido solo… No se muy bien a donde. Yo… Yo me acabo de levantar —acto seguido bostezó, desperezándose.— Oye, ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro. —se arregló las gafas.

Era fácil notar cuando Remus estaba "raro". Su expresión seria no solía romperse tan fácilmente.

—Que va, James. Sigue durmiendo, no te preocupes —se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Hablaba sin saber lo que decía.

—¿Qué? Es casi la una de la tarde. Remus, enserio ¿Va todo bien? —James trató de apartarle la mano que le cubría el cuello en una posición extraña. Al moverse, Remus se tocó la herida e hizo una disimulada mueca. James no tenía duda alguna de que había pasado algo. De un rápido movimiento le apartó el brazo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó notablemente preocupado.

No le quedó más remedio que contárselo todo. Excepto la parte de cómo se libraba del agarre del atacante, no quería que nadie descubriera eso, ahí se inventó una mentira poco convincente pero que pareció valer para James. Él se ofreció a curarle. Remus sonrió y le dio las gracias.

—Tendrás que quitarte eso —informó James, hablando sobre su camisa. Su camisa estaba sucia, manchada por la sangre y le faltaba un botón.

Remus se puso tenso. No quería quitarse la camisa delante de nadie. Si a él mismo no le gustaba mirarse ¿Que le mirara alguien? No. Prefirió que no fuera así, le dijo que ya lo haría luego.

—No le digas nada de esto a Lily y a Sirius, por favor —le pidió antes de salir de la habitación de Lily para ir a la suya.

James asintió, algo dudoso.

—No te preocupes.

Era su decisión y James no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Supuso que esa no era la única cosa que Remus estaba escondiendo de ellos. Le quitó importancia, aunque no la suficiente como para evitar preocuparse por su amigo.

Una vez Remus estuvo fuera de la habitación, el cuerpo empezó a pesarle, le costaba algo mantenerse de pie. Estaba mareado, hacía tiempo que no vivía emociones tan fuertes. Caminó apoyándose en la pared. Nada más llegar a su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama, no sin antes cerrar todos los pestillos que tenía la puerta. Se pasó las manos por la cara, cansado. Aunque no podía quedarse ahí tirado todo el día era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. No quería ver a nadie más en lo que quedaba de día.

Al abrir el armario se percató de que no le quedaban camisas limpias. Quizás un jersey podía valer, si era uno de cuello alto mejor, así ocultaría la herida durante el tiempo necesario.

"¿Para qué?", pensó y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama con las ojos cerrados.

El comunicador de James comenzó a sonar en el otro cuarto.

—Oye, esto está cerrado y Remus no me contesta ¿Qué coño pasa? —hablaba el holograma con forma de Sirius, de fondo se escuchaba como trataba de abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

—Nada, nada. Ya subo yo a abrirte. Si es que se como se hace… —colgó antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar.

No sabía exactamente a qué había salido Sirius tan temprano, supuso que necesitaba distraerse. Sentía que su amistad ya no era tan estrecha como antes. No lo culpaba, había sido un idiota. Quería disculparse, no sabía si era por el simple hecho de sentirse bien con él mismo o que de verdad lo sentía. Probablemente sería una paranoia, eso es lo que quería pensar.

Sirius era como un hermano.

Era más que eso.

Sirius era su hermano.

—¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan imbécil como para apoyarse en la puerta que le tienen que abrir? —comentó James al ver a Sirius caer de espaldas al suelo.

—Tú tampoco has hecho mucho para evitarlo, cabrón —se quejó Sirius.

—Anda ven aquí, Canuto —le ofreció la mano para levantarse— Que ya estás mayor, estas cosas no son buenas para tu espalda.

Sirius agarró la mano de su amigo, haciendo toda la fuerza posible para tirarle a él también. Apretaba los dientes, como si eso le fuese a dar más fuerza de alguna manera. No consiguió lo que quería, en cambio, sí consiguió darse otro golpe en la espalda cuando James le soltó la mano al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Su amigo le dedicó una de sus miradas por encima de las gafas y él respondió con un corte de mangas.

—¿Y Remus? —preguntó al fin, mientras se incorporaba, arreglándose el pelo.

—Abajo —James se acercó a cerrar la puerta— No creo que quiera que le molestes.

—Yo nunca molesto —replicó Sirius.

—¿Quieres echar unas partidas? —cambió de tema, ignorándolo.

—Sí, claro. Deja que baje al baño.

—Hay un baño arriba —James olía sus intenciones.

—Pero no me gusta tanto como el de abajo.

Sabía perfectamente que cuando a Sirius se ponía así no había quien le detuviera.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —dijo James al fin tras haberse batido en un duelo de miradas con él— Pero no tardes —le apuntó con el dedo, amenazante.

Sirius le bajó el dedo con la mano, divertido.

—Oye… —una vez estuvieron en el ascensor, James llamó la atención de Sirius dándole un ligero golpe con el codo— Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿No?

Se arrepintió de formular esa pregunta nada más salió de su boca. Últimamente se sentía muy inseguro. Era el que menos problemas había tenido en su vida en comparación al resto, y eso le hacía creer que nunca les entendería y que quizás por eso no llegaba a encajar del todo.

—Menuda gilipollez acabas de soltar.

—Tú solo dime que sí, tío.

—Claro que sí, Potter —se acercó a él para darle un abrazo— No seas idiota. Somos los mejores amigos —sonrió divertido.

James correspondió el abrazo, un poco más relajado. Aún así sentía que habían cosas que fallaban. El ascensor se abrió en la planta baja y no le dio tiempo a hablar de todo lo que quería con Sirius. Al cerrarse las puertas el comunicador comenzó a sonar, era Lily, seguramente tampoco podía entrar y Remus no le contestaba. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella? Si así era como Remus se sentía cuando tenía que mirar por los cuatro, veía normal que siempre estuviera tan agotado.

Aunque pareciera increíble, no tenía ganas de ver a Lily ahora mismo.

Cuando Lily vio a James al abrir la puerta, supo que pasaba algo. No le estaba mirando directamente a la cara y no le brillaban los ojos ¿Y solo había dicho hola? Estos hombres iban a acabar matándola de un disgusto.

—Es Sirius —Lily le permitió apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo una vez estuvieron sentados en el sofá de la planta de arriba— Está muy distraído y aunque diga que somos los mejores amigos... Ya no lo siento así, es como... Si no me estuviera contando algo. Esta última semana ha sido muy rara —tenía una expresión triste y la mirada gacha.

—Bueno ¿Y por qué no hablas con él? —decía a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo delicadamente.

—Eso he intentado, pero ha bajado con Remus...

A Lily se le aclararon las ideas en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Crees que le quiere a él más que a mi? Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con él.

No sabía qué responder. Era obvio que Sirius había desarrollado una pequeña obsesión con estar junto a Remus. Como si necesitara estar junto a él continuamente. Lily sabía perfectamente de qué iba aquello, pero viendo los problemas familiares de Sirius quizás solo lo veía como a una figura paterna... Se imaginó aquello. 

Definitivamente no, había algo más.

—Sí… —James la miró directamente a los ojos, confuso— Pero de otra manera.

A James había que explicarle las cosas dos veces. Una tercera si hacía falta acompañándolo de un croquis.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que de otra manera? ¿De qué otra manera puedes querer a alguien?- rió nerviosamente. Lily le miró ladeando la cabeza con las cejas levantadas. Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando lo entendió— Oh.

—Oye, James se que te puede costar entenderlo y eso pero...

—¿¡Y no ha tenido los santos cojones de decírmelo!? —exclamó notablemente molesto, incorporándose de golpe.

Lily estaba sorprendida a la par que preocupada.

—A ver, a ver —suavizó el tono de voz para tratar de calmarlo— No creo que ni él mismo lo sepa.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo sabes tú? —se giró para mirarla.

—¿Acaso no se nota?

—No...

Lily se cruzó de brazos, levantando las cejas. James intentó pensar en todas las situaciones en las que Remus y Sirius podían haber estado flirteando sin que él se diera cuenta. La primera vez que se conocieron, aquella vez en casa, prácticamente todo el tiempo que llevaban con ellos; cuando Sirius buscaba a Remus para hablarle aunque no tuviera nada que decir y las sesiones de música de Remus, aquella vez que subieron a la “azotea”... ¿Cómo no había podido notar que se comían con la mirada? Se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Lily de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sintiéndose como un idiota.

—Venga, quítate las manos de la cara, que te vas a manchar las gafas —dulcemente, le retiró las manos, y le sacó las gafas para limpiarlas.— Es normal que no te hayas percatado, creo que ni ellos mismos lo habrán hecho aún —miró las gafas de James a contraluz para ver lo sucias que estaban, acto seguido las limpió con un pañuelo.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

—Porque somos amigos ¿No? —sonrió ampliamente observando su despeinado pelo y la cara tan rara que tenía sin las gafas puestas. Sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a él dejando un suave beso sobre su frente.— Toma —dijo colocándole las gafas.

Nerviosamente, James se subió las gafas, a pesar de que no era necesario, ya que estaba tumbado. Era la primera vez que Lily le mostraba afecto de esa manera, si ignoraba el hecho de que estaba tumbado sobre sus piernas, detalle del que no se había dado cuenta porque estaba triste, pero ahora que caía en ello tenía mucho calor.

—¿Y los amigos van a citas juntos? —aprovechó para preguntar, volviendo a subirse las gafas.

—Ya tardabas —bufó Lily. Decepcionada por la idea de creer que podía mantener una conversación amistosa con él, se levantó dejando caer la cabeza de James contra el sofá— Si me necesitas estoy en mi habitación. Luego subiré a comer.

—¡Espera! —gritó James levantándose del sofá para ir tras ella.— No me has respondido.

—No, Potter —sentenció. Se giró dramáticamente, encarándose y dándole un golpe con el pelo— Y este “no” vale por dos semanas —dijo acercándose al chico. Apoyó la mano en el pecho de James empujándole al sofá, provocando que se sentara de nuevo. Al caer, se volvió a subir las gafas viendo como Lily se metía en el ascensor.

"Menudo gilipollas", pensó Lily, enfurruñada. No había manera que se le quitara de la cabeza aquella idea. Un día sin que se lo preguntara es lo que pedía ¡Un día! ¿Era tan difícil?

—Oh mira quién está aquí —Nada más abrirse el ascensor en la planta baja apareció Sirius con una expresión dura en la cara, como si estuviera enfadado.— ¿Todo bien, Black?

—¿Ah, eso parece? Aparta y déjame entrar, Evans —al intentar salir, Sirius le golpeó en el hombro.

—Cuidado con el señorito… —le dedicó una mirada de asco— Por Circe —masculló. Sirius la ignoró, dejando que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

Definitivamente estaban todos alterados. 

Y eso que apenas era la una de la tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre de alta casta, de sangre pura como decían allí arriba. Era alto y peligrosamente delgado. Tenía un pelo largo y rubio platino extremadamente cuidado. Siempre caminaba con un bastón en la mano, a pesar de que no le hacía falta alguna para caminar. Aunque de llevar poco tiempo al mando, había hecho de la empresa una entidad poderosa.

Tenía un gran espíritu inquisidor.

No podía creer lo idiotas que habían sido al creer que podían librarse tan fácilmente del seguimiento de la sede de los mercenarios. Orion Black habría optado por mandar a un mercenario cualquiera a por la banda de Sirius, pero Sirius no era un cualquiera como los otros cuatro, él seguía siendo un Black, y no podías matar a alguien de una familia tan importante como ellos así como así. La gente de la ciudadela comenzaría a hablar, había que ser cuidadosos.

Orion agradeció el que Lucius se hubiese prestado voluntario. No había persona que más odiara a Sirius en la faz de la tierra que Lucius Malfoy. Y saber que podía acabar con su vida le permitía dormir plácidamente por las noches.

En ese momento Orion entraba seguido de Peter.

—Me alegra que te hayas tomado tantas molestias para vengar la muerte de mi hijo, Malfoy —dijo, como si le importara que Regulus estuviera muerto.

—No hay problema, no podía decirle que no a uno de los socios de la familia —Lucius asintió educadamente. Peter se asomaba tímido tras el hombre. A Lucius le cambió cara al verle allí.

—¿Qué hace "Él" aquí? —colocó el bastón bajo la barbilla de Peter, haciendo que levantara la cabeza. 

—Eso venía a decirte —Orion empujó a Peter al frente para que Lucius lo viera mejor. Este lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, con una mueca de desagrado en la cara.— Estará contigo hasta nueva orden.

—La marca —ordenó Lucius clavando el bastón agresivamente en su pecho. Lucius tenía que verla sino, no se fiaría de sus palabras.

Tragando saliva, Peter se levantó la manga de la camiseta dejando ver la marca tenebrosa dibujada en su antebrazo. Un dibujo de una calavera que se encontraba atravesada y rodeada por una serpiente. El rubio lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y la examinó, pasando sus dedos sobre ella mientras Orion observaba detenidamente lo que hacía.

A Peter le dolía. Le dolía cada vez que alguien la tocaba. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los dedos de Lucius aferrarse a su antebrazo.

Una vez la hubo examinado le soltó de un golpe.

Peter se apartó de ahí rápidamente, bajándose la manga.

—Agradezco su oferta, Orion —apoyó el bastón en el suelo con un gran estruendo— Pero mis empleados y yo podemos llevar esto sin ayuda.

—No es una oferta —su voz se tornó más grave— Es una orden —Lucius se sintió ofendido ¿Eso significaba que no confiaba en él? Orion se dio cuenta de ello por su expresión.— Te servirá, te lo aseguro —aseguró. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para abandonar la sala.

Cuando este hubo abandonado el lugar, Lucius miró a Peter por encima del hombro, con la cabeza alta. No entendía como un miserable como él podía haber llegado allí. "Gracias a él hemos sabido lo que se trae entre manos Sirius Black y la amenaza que supone para nosotros", había dicho Orion, “Podría arruinar todo lo que nos ha costado generaciones reunir, no podemos dejar que el desliz de un miembro de la familia lo arruine todo”¿Y se lo tenía que creer? Resultaba sospechoso, pero no podía contradecir a alguien como él. Lucius solo era el hijo de Abraxas Malfoy y a pesar de su muerte hacía ya varios años, Orion le sacaba años de experiencia y que hasta que estuviera muerto Lucius estaría por debajo de él y de su mujer. 

Ser familia política no parecía importar mucho tampoco.

—Aparta de mi vista —ordenó Lucius a Peter.— No quiero verte a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —Peter se inclinó ante él y se retiró al otro lado de la sala, sentándose en una silla.

Una vez estuvo sentado, agachó la cabeza. Ahora mismo estaba todo ajetreado, escuchaba los pasos de los guardias yendo arriba y abajo, el ruido de las teclas y los pitidos de los ordenadores y hologramas... No sabía cuánta gente iba a enviar Lucius para acabar con sus am... ex amigos ¿Enemigos? Esa no era una palabra bonita. 

A cada momento se trataba de autoconvencer de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Miró la marca. Solo rozarla con la ropa hacía que le ardiera. 

Se afirmó a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto tras mirarla detenidamente.

El orden debía volver a Hogsmeade, y esa era la única forma. La única. Seguido de Hogsmeade vendrían los demás barrios bajos y así, eventualmente, la paz regresaría.

—Ridículo —murmuró Lucius apartando la vista de Peter— Hacedme saber si llega información de algo importante —comunicó a sus empleados. Agarró su capa de un costado y abandonó la sala dramáticamente.

La familia Malfoy había sido la dueña de cada empresa de comunicación desde la salida del primer dispositivo, esa era la razón por la que Orion había contactado con él. El comunicador de Regulus era fácil de interceptar, eran modelos que solo se hacían para las familias adineradas y podían ser fácilmente controlados, sobretodo si alguien lo llevaba encima constantemente, como era el caso de Sirius. En el momento en el que tuvieran toda la información que necesitaban sobre Hogsmeade, podrían acabar con el crimen controlado al completo en todo el barrio sin ni siquiera pestañear.

En apenas dos semanas ya habían conseguido recopilar bastante información sobre las barrios bajos. 

No tardarían mucho en empezar.

A Lucius la idea le administraba su dosis de serotonina necesaria para el día a día.

Abandonó el edificio en su lujoso coche de última generación y puso rumbo a su lujosa mansión.

Peter seguía en el edificio. Tenía miedo de salir de allí. 

Tenía un lugar en casa de los Black, pero se sentía intimidado. El simple hecho de estar allí le hacía sentirse como un bicho raro. Se sentía marcado, más allá de la marca tenebrosa. Era otra cosa. Nadie le miraba, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, señalándole, diciéndole que no debería estar allí. Pero si se merecía estar allí. Había conseguido llegar y con eso era suficiente. Solo le faltaba hacer caso omiso a las voces de su cabeza que le decían que no valía la pena y empezar a escuchar a las otras.

—¿Vas a seguir ahí mucho rato? —preguntó uno de los empleados de Lucius, en un tono despectivo.

Peter negó e instantáneamente abandonó la sala.

Los pasillos eran terriblemente largos. Se sentía más pequeño de lo que ya era. Al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que las paredes se iban a cerrar e iba a quedar aplastado allí mismo, como una mosca.

Salir del edificio fue como volver a nacer y respirar por primera vez. Era tarde, estaba atardeciendo. Allí arriba no había toque de queda, no había nadie que te impidiera caminar hasta la calle de al lado sin antes haber sido amenazado de muerte si no le dabas todo lo que llevabas encima. 

Ese lugar era idílico.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudadela, evitando a toda la gente posible, cambiando de calle cuando era inevitable esquivar a alguien. No sabía a dónde iba pero no podía llegar muy lejos, el terreno era limitado.

Peter caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados. Acabó llegando al borde de la ciudadela. Esta estaba rodeada de una valla de al menos cinco metros desde donde se podían ver perfectamente los barrios urbanos.

El aire le movió el pelo y le hizo estornudar.

Ya había caído la noche y las luces de los barrios urbanos comenzaban a encenderse. Peter los miraba, serio. Creía que viéndolos desde allí sentiría algo, pero no fue así. Su expresión no era diferente de la de cuando estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudadela.

Se dio la vuelta. Subió la mirada para admirar los imponentes edificios que se alzaban ante él. Espléndidos, brillantes, admirables... no se le ocurrian adjetivos negativos para describirlos. Suspiró, asintiendo para el mismo.

Eso sí que era bonito.

No como lo que había allí abajo.

Al bajar la mirada de nuevo le entraron náuseas. Esos colores marrones y luces amarillas. Estaba mucho mejor ahora. Era lo que siempre había querido. Ignoraba completamente la manera en que lo había conseguido ¿Qué más daba? Ellos nunca lo entenderían. Nunca entenderían lo que era estar en su piel y sentir que su vida era horrible.

Bufó y se dio la vuelta. Esta vez caminaba con las manos tras la espalda. Su postura era más recta. 

Estar allí, entre el límite de lo bueno y lo malo le había hecho recordar que ya no era uno de ellos y le tocaba apechugar con lo elegido, y sin duda, él había elegido mejor que nadie.

[...]

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamó Andrómeda Black— ¿Me estás diciendo que el loco de mi tío quiere matar a su propio hijo?

—Shh —chistó Narcissa Malfoy— Suficiente que te he dejado entrar aquí como para que vayas pegando gritos. Si alguien se entera de que estás aquí...

—Ya, con alguien quieres decir tu maridito.

—¡Y nuestra hermana! ¡En general cualquier miembro de la familia! Sabes que no eres bienvenida aquí, Andrómeda, y que las noticias vuelan. 

—Oh gracias por recordarmelo, no me había dado cuenta —se pasó las manos por la cara, desesperada.— Tengo que avisar a Sirius. —dijo levantándose de golpe

—No hagas ninguna locura, vuelve a sentarte —le dijo tranquilamente. Narcissa siempre actuaba como una mujer calmada, cuando en realidad su hermana sabía perfectamente que era como todos los demás— Tienes que dejar que Lucius y nuestro tío hagan lo que deben hacer —comenzó a explicar. Andrómeda quiso interrumpirla y quejarse, pero Narcissa la detuvo de nuevo— Es muy importante que acabemos con los crímenes en los barrios bajos. ¿Acaso no has visto lo que han hecho con Sirius? Esa vida le ha corrompido hasta el límite de matar a su propio hermano.

—No quiero seguir escuchando nada de lo que me tienes que decir. No tienes nada que excusar a Malfoy y a Orion. Todo es una absurda mentira que os habéis inventado por algún absurdo motivo, pero yo no voy a caer como los demás.

—Es una falta de respeto que llames a nuestro tío por su nombre de pila.

—También es una falta de respeto todo lo que él está haciendo solo para complacer a Quien-tú-sabes y no veo a nadie recriminando nada a ninguno de los dos. —Andrómeda estaba enfada, pero no era tonta. No iba a llamarlo por su nombre.

—Andrómeda...

—Ni Andrómeda ni mierdas, voy a avisar a Sirius ahora mismo —sacó su comunicador del bolsillo.

—No deberías.

—¿Y porque me has llamado sí no?

—Sigues siendo una Black. Lo que pase con nosotros te afecta de igual manera.

—Bendito el día que nací, sí, bien —dijo irónicamente.

—Deberías dejar de comportarte como una niña pequeña, eres la mayor de las tres.

—¿Y quién va a detenerme?

—Yo, por ejemplo —en un rápido movimiento Narcissa le arrebató el comunicador de las manos, antes de que pudiera marcar el código del comunicador de Regulus y lo tiró por la ventana que estaba abierta.

—¿¡Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza!? —volvió a gritar.

—Es mejor que te relajes —le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Antes de que pudiera tocarle, Andrómeda se apartó, enfurecida. —Esto nos va a beneficiar a todos. Al Señor Oscuro le encantará. Incluso podrás volver a formar parte de la familia de nuevo cuando padre se entere de que no te has entrometido.

—¿Que bien me conoces, eh? —sonrió sarcásticamente— No se ni porque me he molestado en venir aquí. Nunca vais a dejar de ser unos cabrones y unos cobardes. —salió de la habitación antes de que su hermana pudiera detenerle.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy a pasos agigantados, haciendo ruido al pisar el suelo con sus botas de tacón. No le hacía falta ser disimulada. Si se encontraba a Lucius, mira pues eso se llevaba, el verle la cara de asco le alegraría lo que quedaba de día al saber que había fastidiado el suyo con el mero hecho de existir.

Al llegar al ascensor pegó un grito para desahogarse. No tenía su comunicador y no podía coger ningún otro, si cuando Sirius vivía en la ciudadela ya era difícil de localizar llamando desde un código conocido, daba por sentado de que no iba a responder si le saltaba uno desconocido y menos aún en el comunicador de su hermano.

Le daba la sensación de que Narcissa solo la había llamado para poder detenerla cuando se enterase de la situación en su presencia y que no perdiera el control al enterarse por otra persona y tirar por la borda todo el trabajo de la operación.

Otro día más siendo un juguete de su propia familia.

A veces desearía haberse marchado con Sirius cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Quizás era un buen momento para hacerle una visita a su tío, como en los viejos tiempos.

Al abrirse el ascensor encontró a Lucius esperando para entrar. Andrómeda no dudó en sonreír. Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir alguna palabra ella lo paró en seco.

—Ni te molestes —dijo y salió de la mansión Malfoy.

Fuera le esperaba su moto, aunque en realidad nunca había sido suya del todo. El cacharro ya tenía sus años, pero Andrómeda siempre iba haciéndole alguna que otra reparación. Ese vehículo iba a ser un regalo para su primo, pero este lo rechazó, pues ya tenía planes para abandonar la ciudadela. Ella lo ayudó sin dudarlo, estaba impresionada por su determinación. Desde que Sirius se fue las cosas se pusieron feas en la ciudadela y si ya era complicado convivir con su familia ahora lo era el doble.

Al ayudar a Sirius se quedó sin el derecho de pilotar naves por su cuenta y con ello el no poder salir nunca de la ciudadela. A su vez, su padre la echó de casa de nuevo, pero esta vez definitivamente. Si no fuera porque aún se sabía el código de la cuenta bancaria de su padre probablemente estaría viviendo en la calle e igualmente hubiera acabado viviendo en los barrios urbanos. De todas formas, no usaba mucho el dinero por si acaso llegaban a descubrirla, a pesar de que a su familia le sobraba.

El timbre de la mansión de Orion era odioso. Al tocarlo se escuchaba en tres manzanas a la redonda. Parecía que quisiera que escucharan que alguien venía a visitarlos.

O quizás no. 

Justo al lado de la puerta había un holograma que decía "Timbre averiado no tocar". 

"Ups", pensó Andrómeda, aunque no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

Segundos más tardes un chico le abrió, bajito y de pelo casi rubio. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero le era indiferente. Preguntó por su tío y este la dejó pasar. Le extrañó que no le preguntar ni quién era ni qué hacía allí.

Mejor, así sería más fácil entrar.

No recordaba la casa de su primo así. Normalmente estaba más concurrida, sobretodo por robots asistentes. Supuso que Orion los mandó al desguace tras la marcha de Sirius, pues él solía ser el principal causante del desorden en la mansión. 

Se detuvo a pensar en esos tiempos. Ya habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que lo vio… sin darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a la puerta del despacho de Orion.

—Mi señor —dijo el chico al entrar, haciendo una reverencia. Andrómeda trató de no reírse al verlo hacer aquel gesto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —levantó la mirada— ¿¡Qué!?

—Buenas noches, tío —dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Pettigrew! ¿Cómo has dejado entrar a esta mujer? —exclamó furioso, a punto de levantarse de la silla.

Peter quiso contestar, pero el hombre lo interrumpió echándole de su despacho.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, tío.

—Yo no me alegro de verte.

—Lo sé, por eso lo decía —tomó asiento frente a la mesa de Orion, en uno de los cómodos sillones. Dejó su chaqueta en el reposa brazos.

—Vete

—Venía a darte el pésame.

A Orion le sorprendió escuchar aquello. Se acomodó en la silla, apoyándose las manos sobre el regazo, dispuesto a escuchar a su sobrina.

—Se que llego un poco… bastante tarde —hablaba acariciando la chaqueta, sin mirarle directamente.— Pero el que no me inviten a las reuniones familiares tiene sus desventajas y sobretodo el hecho de que trates de ocultarlo, sé que te avergüenza tu descendencia pero no es para tanto, tío —disimuladamente, inspeccionó la mesa de Orion. No había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo todo tan desordenado como siempre.

Visto que Orion no estaba dispuesto a darle conversación se vio obligada a alargarla.

—Debe ser duro perder a tus dos hijos, nunca pensé que Sirius pudiera llegar a matar a su hermano. —no iba a cortarse, sería entretenido ver las reacciones de Orion.

—Estás en lo cierto —su mirada era seria, penetrante.— Al final la locura de las personas sale a relucir de una manera u otra —no hacía ninguna mueca ni parecía mostrar ninguna emoción. Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Andrómeda interrumpiera en la habitación. Se hizo el silencio.

Andrómeda se levantó, molesta. Decidida a abandonar la sala. Había visto el comunicador, lo necesitaba. Se acercó a la mesa con la chaqueta colgada en el brazo.

—Sabes… Si no te conociera pensaría que estás muerto por dentro —dijo Andrómeda, encarándose. Se apoyaba en la mesa, descaradamente. Con sus palabras quería distraerlo para que solo le mirase a ella e ignorase sus manos, que estaban paseándose por toda la mesa en busca del comunicador— Una suerte que sí que te conozca y pueda afirmar que realmente lo estás.

—Sal de aquí —enfurecido, Orion se levantó de su asiento, separando su silla de golpe. Estaba harto de escuchar sus sandeces. Al ver que su sobrina no se movía perdió los estribos— ¡Sal de mi despacho ahora mismo! —señaló la puerta. Lo tenía a escasos palmos de la cara. Pudo ver su enfado, en la manera que fruncía el ceño y lo rápido que respiraba, eso le hizo sonreír con un poco de picardía.

—Nos vemos, tio. Dale saludos a la tía —se despidió tranquilamente al salir del despacho.

Llevaba la chaqueta cogida con ambas manos y bajo esta el comunicador.

Misión cumplida.

El chico que le había acompañado hasta el despacho ya no estaba allí. Escuchó a Orion llamarlo antes de abandonar la mansión.

Antes de subirse en la moto y por última vez probablemente, tocó el timbre de la casa y salió de allí corriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

—¡Cómo coño puede ser que siempre nos pase esto! —gritó Sirius corriendo a protegerse tras un contenedor.

—¡Puede ser porque siempre dices que tienes un plan cuando en realidad tú único plan es empezar a disparar sin control! —James se colocó a su lado evitando un disparo en el brazo por los pelos.

—Puede que tengas razón —habló a trompicones mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Llegaban balas por todos lados y la tapa del contenedor no parecía que iba a aguantar mucho más. Sirius estaba recargando su fusil, pero no encontraba la munición adecuada, mientras tanto, James trataba de encontrar la única granada de energía que les quedaba.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea usarla? —preguntó Sirius a la vez que seguía rebuscando por su bandolera— Ya es la tercera este mes, nos van a cortar el grifo.

—No te preocupes, podemos conseguir otra fácilmente —James seguía sin encontrarla— Si supiera donde la he puesto.

Por suerte, el cargador del fusil de Sirius ya estaba lleno.

—Esto era más jodidamente fácil cuando eramos tres —pensó Sirius en voz alta, mientras apoyaba el cañón en la parte alta de la tapa del contenedor. A su lado, James miró al suelo, con ojos tristes.

—¡Sí! —exclamó James cuando por fin la encontró.

—Ya no creo que nos haga falta, Cornamenta —informó su amigo mirando a través de la mirilla— Mira esta jodida maravilla.

Al disparar, el arma le empujó hacia atrás. Era normal que lo hiciera, pero esta vez hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo. No había previsto tanta intensidad. La munición que llevaba era mucho más potente de la habitual. Una explosión levantó una polvareda. Los disparos se dejaron de escuchar. Era momento de correr.

—¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? —preguntó James una vez estuvieron a salvo, cerca de casa.

—Me las dio Marlene —descargó el arma, volviéndose a guardar el cargador con las balas explosivas para no confundirlo. Una vez puso uno normal, se cargó el arma en la espalda.— Bueno más bien se las compré. Y no baratas, menuda cabrona.

—¿Marlene? ¿Cuando has visto tú a Marlene?

—Antes de ayer, cuando estuve en Las Tres Escobas.

James se quedó callado un instante. No entendía que se le había perdido en Las Tres Escobas para estar con Marlene.

—Ah, ya... Oye, Sirius —paró en seco— ¿Va todo bien?¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

Sirius se detuvo al escucharle hablar. Confuso, se giró para mirarle.

—¿No estarás celoso? —bromeó, riendo.— Si es por Marlene, tío —levantó las manos ligeramente— Es una de las mejores amigas de Lily y la novia de Dorcas, solo nos llevamos bien y tiene un cargamento interesante de cosas, como has podido ver. Aunque no al mejor precio… —se encogió de hombros.

—Igualmente podrías haberme dicho que te ibas en vez de tener que adivinarlo. Siento que las cosas han cambiado, Sirius —usó su nombre, estaba algo molesto. Se rascó la nuca. Con la otra mano se subió las gafas.

Era cierto, las cosas habían cambiado y nadie podía negarlo, pero había sido inevitable. Aunque James fuera su mejor amigo y su hermano prácticamente durante la mitad de su vida, desde que se enteró de que le escondió lo que de verdad significaba su trabajo... A pesar de que no quería que nada cambiara, su cabeza lo llevaba por otro sitio. 

Sirius bufó, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—No quiero que te hagas las ideas equivocadas —continuó hablando James, viendo que Sirius no decía nada— No te estoy diciendo que no puedas ir con otra gente, solo me gustaría que habláramos tanto como lo hacíamos antes, que nos contáramos cosas… —sabía que no iba a conseguir que le contara nada sobre el tema Remus, pero si conseguía recuperar a su amigo, lo demás ya daba igual, no quería presionarlo.

—Siempre voy a ser tu amigo, idiota —dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro— Solo soy un poco gilipollas, siento haberte hecho sentir apartado —sonrió al abrazarlo— Voy a ser el mejor jodido amigo del mundo, más de lo que ya he sido.

—Sinceramente, eso me aterra —dijo riendo. Ambos continuaron su camino a casa.

Era tarde, había oscurecido hacía un par de horas y como siempre, Remus estaría esperándolos para cerrar la tienda. El día anterior, Sirius y Remus habían estado ignorándose mutuamente, ni James ni Lily sabían la razón, y a esas alturas, tenían miedo de preguntar. No era normal verlos separados tanto tiempo.

Al entrar, James le saludó, en cambio Sirius se limitó a mirarle a los ojos, para rápidamente apartar la mirada. James prefirió no decir nada, era un poco incómodo.

Lily subía por el ascensor cuando ellos lo llamaron. Se saludaron en la puerta. Ella caminó hasta sentarse sobre el mostrador, observando como Remus ponía cada uno de los pestillos. Al terminar se acercó, apoyándose de espaldas en el mostrador, a su lado.

—Puede que lo haya fastidiado todo —habló Remus.

—Ah, ¿O sea que por fin lo aceptas? No es por decir te lo dije, pero estoy tentada —confesó.

—Hazlo, adelante, me lo merezco.

—No lo diré porque suena muy cliché, pero si te preguntaré qué qué ha pasado.

—Bueno... Estaba derrotado sabes, tanto física como mentalmente —Remus hablaba sin mirarla directamente. Lily ya sabía lo que había pasado, era inevitable que lo descubriera y como su mejor amiga que era, tenía derecho a saberlo.— Y Sirius apareció de repente tocando la puerta...

—Y dijiste algo que no querías decir.

—Dije muchas cosas, pero sí —suspiró— Es sólo qué... no siente por mi lo que siento yo por él —alzó la mirada, como si desde allí dentro se pudieran ver las estrellas— Cada vez que le veo... Siento que me vuelvo idiota, como si se me nublara el pensamiento. —se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo.— Cuando el idiota aquí es él.

Lily escuchaba pacientemente a su amigo. Iba a dejar que hablara y que se desahogara antes de decirle lo que ella pensaba, así podía ver lo idiota que era al no darse cuenta de la manera en la que Sirius se olvidaba que el resto del mundo existía cuando estaba con él.

—Retomando eso que has dicho hace exactamente dos frases... Bueno más bien al principio de la conversación ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente que le ha molestado tanto?

Remus estaba muy avergonzado. Se había comportado como un gilipollas y le daba vergüenza contárselo a Lily, pero si quería su ayuda, no le quedaba más remedio, respiró profundamente y trató de que no se le rompiera la voz al hablar.

—Algo así como que no necesitaba que se preocupara por mi que no necesitaba su ayuda en nada. Él insistió en querer entrar, pero yo le dije que no era importante, luego no le escuché hablar más. Aún no he cruzado palabra con él —se rascó la frente, nervioso, luego el brazo. Movía la mirada a todas partes. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó con los brazos en el mostrador.

—¿Por eso? —Lily no entendía cómo eso podía hacer que alguien se molestara tanto, pero no conocía demasiado a Sirius, no podía saberlo.

—Por eso.

—Habla con él, ni tú quieres estar peleado ni él tampoco —dijo— Es la única manera de que uno: te asegures de que tu razonamiento de "No siente lo mismo que yo" es seguro y dos: ¿Te disculpes? —ni siquiera tenía claro lo que había ido mal en esa conversación.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan segura? —preguntó Remus, mirándola intrigado.

—Tú hazme caso, "Lunático" —sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

A Remus no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso. 

—Pero mañana —dijo y bajaron a los dormitorios.

Al sonar el despertador a la mañana siguiente, a Remus no le apetecía nada salir de la cama. Bajo las sábanas estaba protegido, nada podía salir mal, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, pero en cuanto saliera todo se volvería demasiado real y muy de verdad. Ojalá tuviera elección. Solo escuchaba sus propios latidos como si resonaran por toda la habitación. Intentó calmarse, diciéndose a si mismo que todo estaría bien.

En la habitación de al lado, James estaba despierto, sentado en la cama con una manta sobre la cabeza, mientras Sirius dormía a pierna suelta roncando demasiado fuerte. A James le sorprendió que las paredes no estuvieran temblando.

Este pensaba en despertarle lanzándole un cojín o lanzándose a sí mismo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche gracias a su sueño bastante ligero, que para colmo había sido interrumpido por los ronquidos de Sirius. Necesitaba dormir urgentemente, si no iba a estar todo el día durmiendo por las esquinas.

Al contrario, en la última habitación ocupada, se encontraba Lily, ya despierta y vestida, lista para desayunar algo ligero y ponerse a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios antes de ducharse y partir al gremio. Al salir al pasillo, lo primero que escuchó fueron los ronquidos de Sirius. Levantó las cejas sorprendida y soltó una carcajada. Lo primero que pensó fue en James y lo mal que lo debería estar pasando ahí dentro. Volvió a reír al pensarlo.

Desde dentro, James vio como alguien abría la puerta y la luz entraba a la habitación. Era Lily. 

"Mi salvadora", pensó y se levantó de la cama a toda prisa aún con la manta encima.

—Ayúdame por favor —susurró desesperado al verla, agarrándole del brazo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces encendió la luz y comenzó a gritar el apellido de Sirius lo más fuerte que pudo, a la vez que caminaba hacia su cama con intención de destaparlo. Él se encontraba con los ojos entreabiertos, un poco desorientado. Movió la mano para destaparse el mismo, antes de que lo hiciera Lily, pero ella ya estaba cerca y solo consiguió darle un manotazo en la nariz. Sirius abrió los ojos, volviendo rápidamente en sí. Vio a Lily con la mano sobre la nariz, agachando la cabeza. James se acercó a ella rápidamente preguntándole repetidas veces si estaba bien.

—Hijo... de tu madre —dijo con la mano sobre la boca.

—Oye relájate, no es para que me insultes así —Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

Lily cogió el cojín de Sirius y se lo lanzó a la cara. James rió, pero no le duró demasiado, pues que ese cojín fue a parar más tarde a su propia cara. La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre la cama de Sirius, tratando de protegerse de los ataques de los cojines de ambos poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

Al alzar la mirada, descubrió que a James se le había caído la manta que llevaba sobre el cuerpo todo este tiempo. No llevaba camiseta. Abrió los ojos ampliamente y notó como poco a poco el calor le iba subiendo. Tenía muy claro que sus mejillas estaban rojas y que se podía ver perfectamente. 

"Mierda, Potter está bueno", pensó. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

Sirius se lanzó al cama, haciendo saltar a Lily. Ella levantó la mirada "Menos mal que él está vestido", suspiró mentalmente y se acercó a Sirius acostándose sobre su pecho. Él la rodeó con su brazo. James era el único que quedaba de pie y por no sentirse apartado se tumbó a los pies de la cama de Sirius de un golpe.

Poco a poco Lily fue notando como se le bajaba el calor. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y la apoyó sobre Sirius, respirando hondo. La habitación se quedó en silencio.

—¿Desayunamos? —propuso Lily. Ambos dijeron que sí al unísono al mismo tiempo que se levantaban, dejando a Lily sola sobre la cama— Muy emocionados os veo, pero por favor, tú —dijo señalando a James— Ponte algo de ropa encima y tú —movió la mirada a Sirius— vístete y arréglate esos pelos.

—¿Qué?¿No te gusta como voy ahora? —bromeó James, sonriendo picaramente.

—Tápate —dijo evitando mirarle, lanzándole un cojín.

Como todas las mañanas, Sirius iba hecho un asco. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y con ayuda de unas pinzas aguantaba los pelos rebeldes que amenazaban con caer sobre la cara. Su pijama era una camiseta y unos pantalones muy grandes para él, así que ambas prendas de ropa estaban torcidas y se la caían de vez en cuando. Este se estaba lavando los dientes cuando Remus pasó por la puerta.

—Oh, hola Remus. Buenos días —le saludó James, quien acababa de dejar el baño para que Sirius entrase.

Remus estaba a punto de subir a abrir la tienda, pero necesitaba entrar al baño. Lo primero que vio al plantarse delante de la puerta fue a Sirius. Remus no supo qué decir, estaba paralizado. Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo mientras notaba como el calor le subía hasta las orejas. Le dio los buenos días a James con voz temblorosa y dio media vuelta camino al ascensor.

—¿Qué le has hecho ahora? —preguntó James.

—¿Todo lo que le pase a la gente es culpa mía?

—La mayoría de veces... sí.

James esperó a que su mejor amigo se vistiera y ambos fueron a acompañar a Lily a la planta de arriba.

Tras la marcha de Lily al gremio, solo quedaban los tres en la casa. A James se le hizo inevitable no volver a dormir. Si no se iba a la cama, no iba a poder hacer nada útil en todo el día y aquella noche tenían que pasarse por la sede. Nada más tocar la cama, cayó rendido.

Sirius tuvo la tentación de bajar a la tienda, estar con Remus como solía hacer de costumbre, pero estaba molesto con él. De todas formas quería estar con él, aún no entendía el por qué. Frustrado, se puso el pelo tras las orejas y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Clavó su mirada en el techo. Con las manos sobre el pecho, notaba su corazón latir. Iba rápido. Tragó saliva y suspiró, jugando con los dedos. Bajó una mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó el comunicador de su hermano.

Sonrió levemente y lo apoyó en su pecho

—¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo bien? —se preguntó a sí mismo. La habitación le respondió con el chirrido producido por el viento al colarse por los huecos de las placas de metal.

La mañana pasó como cualquier otra. El horario de comida era casi inexistente, así que cada uno pisaba la cocina cuando le apetecía. Por la tarde Sirius quería pasar el rato con James, sin emargo este aún seguía durmiendo. Tenía la tentación de despertarlo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Lily, esta se volvió a marchar de la casa.

Había quedado con Dorcas y Marlene en su casa así que no le hizo falta tener una excusa. Como de costumbre, se despidió de Sirius con un doble corte de mangas. 

Sirius volvió a quedarse solo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de ir con Remus. Se hizo creer a sí mismo que era porque se sentía solo. Su nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza mientras observaba la mesa de la cocina con atención. Una hormiga se llevaba una miga de pan que había quedado en la mesa y Sirius solo pudo pensar en que ojalá Remus estuviera ahí para verla con él. Se pasó las manos por la cara llegando hasta el pelo, finalmente apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y estiró los brazos sobre esta.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido allí mismo. Vino a despertarse cuando James le dio con la mano abierta en la nuca.

—¿Tú tampoco has podido dormir por culpa de tus ronquidos? —preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara mientras abría una botella de agua.

—¿Qué hora es? —bostezó, sin haber escuchado a su mejor amigo.

—La hora de conseguir dinero —dijo emocionado haciendo un pequeño baile. Se llevó la botella a la boca para empezar a beber. Sirius le dio un golpe, haciendo que el agua le cayera encima e hiciera un charco en el suelo.— A veces no se como te aguanto —mencionó notablemente molesto.

Después de que James se cambiara de ropa, caminaron hasta la sede de los mercenarios, donde entraron a escondidas y recogieron su recompensa, no sin antes pinchar el USB que les había dado Dorcas. Por el camino se entretuvieron en Las Tres Escobas durante al menos una hora. Al regresar a la tienda, Remus no estaba en el mostrador. En su lugar había una nota.

"Cerrad la puerta cuando lleguéis, gracias. -Remus"

—Si que la has liado buena, Canuto —dijo James, sujetando la nota.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver —bufó, cansado. Obviamente era mentira.

Bajaron a la planta baja. James entró directamente a la habitación. Sirius tenía que ir primero al baño.

—Sirius, me gustaría hablar contigo —le dijo Remus al verlo salir. Este lo miró, levantando la cabeza. Con la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Algo que no podía evitar.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? No tengo nada que decirte —Sirius le dio un estufido, dispuesto a seguir caminando hacia la habitación. Remus no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Pues da la casualidad que yo si que tengo cosas que decirte, así que si te molestas en escucharme será gratamente apreciado. —dijo sarcásticamente. Él también se encontraba perdido en los ojos del contrario, pero estaba serio, a pesar de que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a decir. 

—Venga, empieza a cantar —Sirius se cruzó de brazos, expectante. Un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su cara. Remus sentía que le faltaba el aire; de nuevo.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Siento mucho la manera en la que me comporté el otro día —ya no podía mirarle a los ojos. Desvió la mirada a la pared de al lado. Se sentía muy avergonzado.

—¿No vas a mirarme a los ojos, Lupin?

Sirius estaba jugando con él, lo notaba en el tono de su voz.

—Me estoy replanteando mi disculpa, Black —respondió, devolviendo la mirada a los ojos de Sirius, donde pertenecía.

Esta vez no estaba nervioso ni le sudaban las manos, ambos estaban molestos y se había convertido en una batalla de miradas.

—Continúa por favor, ya no te detengo más —Sirius quería que Remus hablara, solo para pasar más tiempo con él, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo que ser un idiota le había quitado.

—Solo eso, siento haberme comportado de la manera que me comporté cuando querías ayudarme. —Remus esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, la cual tardó un par de segundos en llegar.

—Me molestó mucho —confesó Sirius al fin— Me molestó mucho que no te apreciases a ti mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no era importante, eso fue lo que más me molestó, que pensaras que no eras importante, importante para mi —Sirius dio un paso al frente. Remus retrocedió uno.

Por alguna razón Remus sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en un mar de lágrimas.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento, Sirius.

—¿Y cuando lo será? —cuestionó este, acercándose aún más. Remus se quiso alejar, pero se chocó contra la puerta de su propia habitación.

—Mira Sirius —su mirada estaba dividida entre sus ojos y sus labios, no sabía donde mirar— No sé de qué va esto pero si es de lo que creo… Ahora mismo tengo mis sentimientos por ti guardados en una caja y prefiero que siga así para no hacerme daño. No quiero que hagas esto por pena —desvió la mirada. Se mordía la lengua tan fuerte que sentía que iba se la iba a perforar.

—Rompela.

—¿Qué?

—Rompe la caja —repitió. —No me das pena.

—Así no es como funciona —Sirius estaba cada vez más cerca. Remus podía sentir su aliento.

—Así es como funciono yo —apoyó las manos en la puerta y dobló la cabeza ligeramente. Remus le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, pero eso no le impidió ponerse de puntillas para encararlo. 

Fue Remus quien cortó la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Desesperado, agarró a Sirius por las mejillas y le besó. En ese momento Remus sentía que iba a desaparecer. Sentía que se derretía por dentro, todo su cuerpo ardía. 

Había roto la caja. 

El beso pronto se volvió más furioso, no seguía ninguna pauta. Era descompasado, torpe, ambos estaban sedientos. Sirius pegó su cuerpo a él agarrándole por la cintura. Remus rodeó el cuello de Sirius con los brazos. Había estado soñando con este momento más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

Estaba sintiendo a Sirius, todo lo que era él. Estaba ardiendo. Metió las manos en su pelo, era suave. Lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que abriera aún más la boca, quería devorarlo por completo. No dejaron de besarse a pesar de las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaban para recuperar el aliento. Al beso se habían sumado sus lenguas, que no dejaban de chocar.

Remus quería abalanzarse sobre Sirius, o que Sirius cayera sobre él le daba igual, quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Liberó una mano y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de besarlo, entrando, Sirius le siguió agarrando, rodeandolo por la cintura. Cuidadosamente Remus cerró la puerta, volviendo a quedar pegado a ella, pero ya en el interior.

Por un segundo, Sirius rompió el beso. Su respiración era agitada, le latía el corazón tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Observó a Remus ahí de pie, despeinado, con la boca abierta, esperando a ser besado de nuevo por él. Sus labios estaban rojos al igual que su cara. 

Por Circe, como no se había dado cuenta antes de que se moría por besar a Remus Lupin.

Regresó a sus labios, estaba loco por ellos, loco por todo lo que era Remus. Poco a poco se dirigió a su cuello, dejando un camino de besos desde su boca. Iba directamente a la nueva cicatriz que tenía. Remus se llevó una mano a la boca al sentir los labios de Sirius. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido que Sirius apenas pudo oír, pero que le hizo sonreír contra su cuello.

Tras disfrutar de los jadeos de Remus, regresó a su boca y le besó impacientemente, como si eso fuera lo último que iba a hacer en el mundo y que si dejaba de besarlo iba a morir. Estaba disfrutando de él cada segundo, cada milímetro.

Sirius se atrevió a meter una mano por dentro de la camisa de Remus. Este le detuvo.

—No, por favor —dijo entre jadeos, separándose de su boca. Sirius respetó su decisión y sacó la mano de allí, lentamente. Tiró de él agarrándole por las caderas y lo llevó hacia la cama sin apartar la mirada de sus profundos ojos. Sirius se sentó en ella.

Remus se veía tan vulnerable... Sirius solo quería abrazarlo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le decía que estaba ahí para él, para todo lo que quisiera. Pero no sabía si él quería.

Ver a Sirius sentado frente a él, sintiendo como le invitaba a acercarse más, realmente le intimidaba. Le agarró la cara con las manos y dulcemente depositó un beso sobre su boca. Solo una presión. Ambos tenían los labios calientes. Era tan cómodo besarle. Se quedó en su boca unos segundos, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados. Al separarse, Sirius tardó unos segundos en abrirlos.

—James te estará buscando.

Ahí estaba.

Lo que Sirius menos quería escuchar ¿Qué pintaba James en eso? Nada. Quería que fueran solo ellos, Sirius y Remus, Remus y Sirius, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del placer de tenerse. Quería seguir escuchando los jadeos de Remus mientras recorría su cuello con besos. Seguir abrazándolo.

Pero lo entendía. Conocía a Remus. Sabía que le costaba abrirse. Que le costaba contar las cosas si no se las preguntabas primero. Que no se había atrevido a mostrar su brazo robótico cuando estaba con ellos hasta hace una semana. Que se avergonzaba de lo que era.

Entendía a Remus, y por eso quería hacer que se sintiera importante. Que sintiera que era importante para él.

Sirius no se levantó de la cama, se quedó observándole. Buscó sus manos y las tomó tímidamente, por los dedos. Remus terminó el trabajo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Sirius sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Remus, cerrando los ojos.

—No quiero irme —confesó Sirius.

Remus bajó la mirada y vio lo cómodo que se veía. Movió los dedos y jugueteó con las manos de Sirius. Las sentía llenas de callos, pero a su vez suaves. No quería soltarlo, quería seguir sintiéndolo. En ese momento le hubiera gustado no haberle dicho que parase, le hubiera gustado decirle que siguiera. Que siguiera, que le metiera las manos por dentro de la camisa que le fuera desabrochando los botones uno a uno y la tirase al suelo, luego los pantalones y la ropa interior y verlo a él hacer lo mismo. Pero no podía, se daba asco y no podía.

—Solo tienes que decirme que me quede, Remus —dijo su nombre cuidadosamente, suave, dulce, nunca lo había dicho de esa manera, quería volver a besarle y perderse en su piel.

"Quédate", Remus quería gritarle que se quedara pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

Suspiró.

—No quiero irme —repitió Sirius, interrumpiendo el silencio. Habló sin mirarle directamente, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y la frente apoyada en su pecho— Quiero besarte, no quiero parar —no podía resistirse, necesitaba volver a estar con él, tenía que volver a intentarlo.

—Hazlo —rogó Remus desesperado. La voz de Sirius era lo único que necesitaba para darle fuerzas y hablar.

—No —Sirius lo miró, levantándose de la cama, sin soltar sus manos. Remus se mordió la lengua, inquieto— No así —apoyó la su frente contra la de Remus, cerrando los ojos— Quiero besar tu cuerpo —comenzó a decir, lentamente, en un susurro— Todo tu cuerpo, que todo lo que puedas sentir sea a mi y que olvides que tienes un cuerpo —le soltó las manos y las subió hasta la nuca de Remus. Le echó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado— Que olvides quien eres y que solo seamos nosotros —dijo y le mordió suavemente en el cuello, para luego dejar un beso.— Y que luego me ruegues que te bese en los labios hasta dejarte sin aliento. Solo si me dejas.

—Por favor —pidió en un suspiro.

Remus sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo varias veces, de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha, en diagonal. Gimió tímidamente sin darse cuenta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius, la cual Remus pudo sentir contra su piel. Trató de engañarle, moviendo la cabeza para llegar a sus labios, pero el agarre de Sirius era fuerte y lo detuvo.

Necesitaba besarle. Tenía que besarle o sentía que se iba a desmayar.

—Me estás torturando, Sirius —murmuró entre jadeos.

—¿Desde cuando las torturas se disfrutan como tú lo estás haciendo?

Sirius estaba en lo cierto, lo sentía bajo los pantalones, y si él lo podía sentir, Sirius también. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, tentarlo y jugar con su paciencia, no sabía si podía aguantar, sentía que iba a correrse con solo sus besos. Que ridículo.

Le temblaban las piernas, necesitaba apoyarse en algo.

Sirius se apartó, pasando las manos al cuello de su camisa. Quería arrancarla de cuajo, sin desabrocharle los botones, simplemente deshacerse de ella, a mordiscos si hacía falta, como un perro.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Sirius con las manos colocadas en el primer botón de la camisa, listo para ir desabrochandola poco a poco.

Remus tenía miedo, no sabía que iba a pensar de él. Nunca nadie le había visto desnudo tras el accidente. Era horrible, todo era horrible, pero Sirius hacía que se sintiera menos desagradable. 

Respiró profundamente.

—Sí —lo dijo en voz alta. Quería que le escuchara. Quería hacerle saber que estaba listo para dar otro paso, para caminar sobre el sendero que le estaba dibujando. Que supiera que confiaba en él. Solo necesitaba ese empujón.

A medida que iba desabrochando los botones, iba dejando besos en su abdomen, lamiendo. Remus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Sentía que flotaba al mismo tiempo que tenía la sensación que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento y caer al suelo. 

Una vez terminó con los botones y la camisa quedó abierta, Sirius se incorporó. Sus manos se colaron por la camisa, sobre sus hombros. Clavó la mirada en Remus, él hizo lo mismo. Remus asintió. Entonces Sirius deslizó sus manos, acariciando sus brazos, haciendo que poco a poco la camisa se resbalara y cayera al suelo. 

Remus se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo, a su vez, desvió la mirada. Sirius lo tomó delicadamente de la barbilla, haciendo que devolviera la mirada a sus ojos. Esto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Con la mirada fija en Remus, Sirius se quitó su propia camisa. 

Remus no pudo evitar observar como lo hacía. Sus movimientos eran lentos y eso le impacientaba. Inspiró profundamente al observar como la prenda iba dejando ver lentamente todo su torso. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido de sus manos hasta que dejaron caer la camiseta al suelo. 

Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Sirius también estaba repleto de heridas, cicatrices mal curadas. Remus quiso llorar. No tenía claro por qué. Verlo a él, ahí de pie... Parecía mentira, casi una alucinación. El pelo le caía por los hombros, musculosos, al igual que el resto de su torso. Inconscientemente tragó saliva sin poder apartar la mirada.

Sin pensarlo, apoyó la mano contra el pecho de Sirius, queriendo sentir la profundidad de sus heridas. Queriendo sentirlo a él. Le acarició con cuidado.

El cuerpo de Remus era muy diferente. En la frontera entre la carne y el metal había toda una cicatriz propia de una grave quemadura. Era fea y tocarla era desagradable, pero eso a Sirius no le importó. Examinó a Remus de arriba a abajo. Era un chico paliducho y delgado, pero por lo que podía ver había sido muy fuerte. Apenas quedaba un centímetro de piel que no hubiera sido maltratado. Quería recorrer todo su cuerpo, besar todas sus cicatrices pensando en que así podría sanarlas.

Ambos se miraban, embelesados. Remus retiró la mano del cuerpo de Sirius lentamente, pero antes de que la bajara, Sirius la interceptó y tiró de ella, atrayendo a Remus, para así acabar fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

¿Era pronto para decir "Te quiero"? Remus quería que Sirius lo supiera. Que Sirius y el mundo entero lo supieran. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y podía sentir como el de Sirius también.

Su piel era suave y se sentía bien. Se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de Sirius que le daba miedo.

Remus fue el primero en separarse del abrazo, solo para observar la cara de Sirius y acariciarle la mejilla con la mano, no sin antes apartar un mechón de pelo, colocándolo tras la oreja. Lo quería con locura. Se mordió el labio de una forma exagerada, sonriendo, con la intención de que Sirius se abalanzara sobre sus labios para besarle. Sin duda, aquello surgió efecto.

La fuerza de Sirius provocó que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, riendo contra los labios del otro.

—Quédate —le pidió al fin Remus. 

Esa noche durmieron juntos. 

Y juraron por Circe y por Merlín que nunca habían descansado tanto y tan bien.


	12. Chapter 12

Las cosas en Hogsmeade no iban bien.

Cada día más guardias y drones patrulla sobrevolaban el barrio. Hacía aproximadamente una semana que habían aparecido, pero no lo empezaron a notar hasta que, esa misma mañana, los disturbios comenzaron a suceder.

James y Remus paseaban por la calle, yendo a hacer la compra de la semana, mientras imaginaban que Sirius y Lily seguían en un duelo para ver quién hacía más flexiones por minuto en el que los habían dejado batiéndose al salir de casa. Frente a ellos, a un par de metros, una mujer era detenida entre cuatro guardias.

Eso nunca había pasado. La seguridad solía ser pésima en esos sitios, ni siquiera por un asesinato se armaba tanto barullo. Ambos se miraron extrañados, sabían perfectamente que algo no iba bien en los barrios bajos. Igualmente lo dejaron pasar, sería algo que duraría un par de días más, no era la primera vez que la gente de arriba bajaba a los barrios bajos para divertirse un rato riéndose de la gente que vivía allí y luego se iba.

Remus mandó a James a un puesto de frutas y verduras y le dio una lista, mientras que él se quedaba cerca de la carne. Los precios habían subido notablemente, ahora estaba dudando si le había dado suficiente dinero a James para comprarlo todo, en el caso de que hubiera todo lo que estaba apuntado.

—¡Buenos días, Remus! —un hombre pelirrojo le saludó enérgicamente desde detrás del puesto.

—Buenos días, Gideon —respondió él, aunque no con tanto ímpetu.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la tienda? —preguntó mientras leía la lista que Remus le había acercado. 

Se notaba que en la plaza faltaba gente. Habían varios puestos cerrados y no se escuchaba el usual gentío. 

—No muy bien para ser sinceros —confesó— Últimamente no se pasa mucha gente ¿Cómo está Fabian? —se había enterado que su hermano había tenido un accidente hacía poco.

Gideon suspiró.

—Recuperándose, Arthur está con él... haciendo lo que puede —hizo una pausa. Arthur era un gran mecánico.— Aquí estamos igual con el puesto —le hizo un gesto a Remus para que se acercara— Desde que están esos guardias… —susurró poniéndose una mano al lado de la boca para que, en caso de que hubiera un guardia, no le escuchara ni le leyera los labios— La gente está más asustada. Ya no se acerca nadie, los saqueadores ya no salen a cazar —ambos se separaron— ¡Bueno! ¿Te pongo algo más? —volvió a hablar con la energía de siempre, para disimular.

—No, así está bien —se quedó callado un segundo— Fabian no estará mal, al final no es para tanto —se dio un par de toques en el brazo de metal haciéndolo sonar.— Y si está con Arthur hay menos de lo que preocuparse —Remus ya no llevaba el guante encima como de costumbre. Aquello sorprendió a Gideon. Sonrió ampliamente y se despidió de Remus dándole las gracias.

Aquella mañana Remus había decidido dejar de ocultarse, de ocultar lo que era en realidad. Sirius le había dado fuerzas para continuar. Así que empezó por dejar el guante en el cajón de la mesita de dormir.

James se reunió con Remus en el centro de la plaza, no sin antes liarse a palos con una persona que pasaba por allí, la cual salía corriendo tras haberle robado una mochila a un hombre. Corrió hacia Remus nada más verle. Antes de que la cosa fuera a peor y acabara detenido, presionó a Remus para abandonar el lugar lo más rápido posible. Él no le cuestionó y salieron de allí por patas. Por suerte ya tenían toda la compra hecha.

—Vale, el plan es —comenzó a hablar James una vez tomaron rumbo a casa— Tú vas disimuladamente, llamas a Lily y tras preguntarle como va el día, sin que se de cuenta como lo has hecho, le empiezas a hablar de las ventajas que tendría salir conmigo ¿Vale?

Remus no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de reírse, pero no quería faltarle el respeto a James. No habían pasado ni 24h desde la última vez que le rechazó y aún estaba dispuesto a seguir intentándolo, admiraba su carácter aunque no sus maneras de actuar.

—Vale ¿Y que me llevo yo de todo esto? —preguntó Remus,.

—Hacer feliz a tu amigo —sonrió alegre, enseñando los dientes.

—¿Eso significa que no me queda más remedio, verdad?

—Que bien nos entendemos, Lupin. —le rodeó con el brazo— Oye, ¿sabes que ha salido un nuevo modelo de binoculares? Quizás debería pillarmelos...

Llegaron a casa rápidamente, charlando por el camino. Al subir a la planta de arriba encontraron a Sirius y Lily tumbados en el suelo boca abajo, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. 

"Y yo estoy enamorado de este idiota", pensó Remus llevándose la mano a la cabeza. "Enamorado", volvió a repetir en su cabeza. Enrojeció notablemente. Para disimularlo comenzó a meter cosas en la nevera con medio cuerpo dentro de ella.

La reacción de James al ver a Lily fue diferente, en realidad se sintió aliviado.

"Es tan idiota como nosotros", ahora ya sabía que no le veía como un bicho raro.

Para Sirius actuar normal ahora era muy raro. 

Nada más escuchó a Remus entrar a la cocina a Sirius le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Respiró profundamente. Sentía como si le costara llenar los pulmones de aire. Ahora si que no quería levantarse del suelo. 

Esa mañana cuando James le vio salir de la habitación de Remus, sin preguntarle, Sirius le dijo habían querido solucionar las cosas, y al hacerse tarde no quiso regresar a la habitación para no molestar. Toda esa excusa se desmoronó escasos minutos después cuando vio unas pequeñas marcas en el cuello de Remus. James no quiso decir nada al respecto. Si les hacía feliz que siguiera siendo un secreto no era quien como para estropearlo.

—¿Quién ha ganado? —preguntó al fin James, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Sirius.

—Ha sido un empate técnico —respondió Lily levantándose, tratando de no reír. Llevaban en el suelo desde que James y Remus salieron por la mañana. No habían hecho nada en esa hora, solo pegar la cara en el suelo.

—¿Cómo se puede...? Sabes qué, da igual —James se levantó del suelo, no sin antes despeinar a Sirius, lo que hizo que se levantara del suelo de un salto. Agarró a James rodeandole el cuello con el brazo y le pasó los dedos por las gafas repetidamente, ensuciandolas.

—Por gracioso —nada más soltó a James se miró en el reflejo de la nevera, peinándose con los dedos.

—Sería todo un placer si algún día Lily me mirase de la misma manera que tú miras a tu reflejo —bromeó James. Lily rodó los ojos al escucharle.

La nevera se cerró antes de que pudiera terminar de peinarse y quedó frente a frente con Remus. Sirius se quedó congelado. Cuando Remus lo miró trató de mantener la compostura.

—Oh, hola, Lupin — tosió disimuladamente, bajando ligeramente la mirada. Observó la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se mordió el interior de la boca. El detalle del brazo no le pasó desapercibido.— ¿Y tu guante? —preguntó, clavando su mirada en el brazo de Remus.

—Ah... Ah, sí —rió nerviosamente— He pensado que... Bueno que ya era hora —sonrió tímidamente, rascandose la nuca.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos. Ahora que sabía cómo sabían sus labios quería probarlos una y otra vez.

—Eh... ¿Chicos?¿Hola? —interrumpió Lily, que había estado observando la escena.— Ayudad a guardar esto, venga —dijo lanzandole una bolsa a Sirius.

Que pensaran que nadie se daba cuenta le hacía demasiada gracia a Lily. Bueno... que pensaran que ella no se daba cuenta. Miró a James, estaba sentado en una silla, jugando con unas hojas que se habían separado de alguna fruta. Tres años mentales tenía. Aunque a decir verdad, había algo raro en Remus y Sirius, nunca los había visto tan... dulces, parecía que se comían con los ojos, más de lo habitual. Frunció el ceño. Aquí estaba pasando algo.

—Sabéis —recordó James— Hoy han detenido a una mujer en la plaza.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sirius, mientras guardaba unas conservas en el armario que había sobre el fregadero.

—Pues eso, que no es normal que detengan a alguien, y menos en la plaza.

Sirius siguió sin darle mucha importancia.

—James tiene razón —intervino Remus— Ya sabíamos que todo Hogsmeade está plagado de nuevos guardias desde hacía un par de días, pero... Ahora está peor. Al venir aquí nos habremos cruzado con al menos unos siete, cuando en un día normal cuesta encontrar uno —explicó. Al empezar a hablar se había apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, de la misma manera que solía hacer cuando estaba en el mostrador de la tienda.

—No creo que sea tan grave —opinó Sirius— Dale dos días más, no tardaran en pirarse. Alguno de los de los cabrones de arriba estará por aquí...

—Esto es serio, Canuto —le interrumpió James.

—Sí, han atacado a algunos de nuestros conocidos no hace mucho —informó Remus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily preocupada acercándose a los chicos— ¿A quién?

—A Fabian Prewett. Uno de los cañones de energía de los guardias le alcanzó en la pierna hace un par de días, sin motivo aparente. Gideon me lo contó ayer, se pasó por la tienda. Pero no pasa nada —trató de tranquilizarla— Arthur está con él, pronto podrá volver a caminar.

—¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes? —dijo dando un paso adelante para encararse a Remus.

—No quería preocuparte antes de tiempo.

—¿Pero por qué atacarían a un tendero? —preguntó James. No conocía a Fabian, pero le sonaba haberlo escuchado en alguna conversación entre Lily y Remus antes.

—La cuestión es que en un pasado trabajó como saqueador. He estado dándole vueltas, pero quiero creer que no tiene relación porque aquello fue hace bastante, pero... Si es así… —miró a Lily— Alguien de dentro tiene que haberles contado algo, y puede no ser el último.

—No puede ser —Lily retrocedió— Lo de Fabian fue hace mucho, es imposible. Debe haber sido un simple accidente.

Sirius escuchaba lo que decían sus amigos mientras él seguía a lo suyo, guardando lo que quedaba en la despensa.

—Soy consciente, y lo que dices tiene mucha lógica —continuó hablando Remus— Espero que tengas razón y solo haya sido eso, un accidente.

El silencio llenó la habitación. 

Ninguno tenía nada que decir.

Era una situación complicada. Los barrios bajos de por si eran peligrosos y complejos, pero cada vez que aparecían los de arriba era un sin vivir. Lo ponían todo patas arriba. Cambiaban el sistema interno de Hogsmeade y alteraban todo lo que había costado tanto formar para que no muriera gente cada dos minutos. Pero nadie podía hacer nada. Si te enfrentabas tenías todas las de perder, nadie quería morir y mucho menos a manos del gobierno.

Remus bajó a cerrar la tienda.

Como le había dicho a Gideon esa misma mañana, no estaba pasando mucha gente por allí. Era lógico, los saqueadores no se atrevían a salir de casa con tantos guardias rondando por las calles. Incluso Las Tres Escobas estaría vació.

Lily bajó de la planta de arriba al poco tiempo.

—Creo que hoy no voy a abrir —le dijo Remus la verla.— No nos conviene gastar más electricidad si no va a aparecer nadie. No hemos tenido ninguna venta en días —abatido, se sentó en su taburete— Supongo que no vas a salir ¿no?

Ella negó.

—No, solo quería ver si todo iba bien por aquí abajo —llevaba una taza de café caliente entre las manos. Remus la observó curioso.— Aunque ya veo que no —le dio un sorbo a la taza y se sentó en el taburete libre a su lado.

—¿Sabes algo de Dorcas y Marlene?

—Están en casa, las he llamado hace un rato —su voz sonaba triste— Dicen que no irán al gremio hasta que las cosas se calmen. Sospechan que alguien las está rondando por la calle, su casa siempre está vigilada. No se sientes seguras.

—Comprendo...

—¿Sirius y James van a salir? —preguntó Lily, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—No lo sé, no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarles —suspiró— Voy a cerrar la puerta.

Echó todos los pestillos que tenía y cerró con llave. Al volver al mostrador, se quedó en la parte de fuera.

—Sabes, James me ha dicho que te hable sobre él para ver si así te convence y sales con él.

—Ahora no es el momento, Remus —a Lily se le cerraban los ojos. Sólo tomaba café porque le gustaba el sabor, la cafeína no tenía ningún efecto en ella.

—Tú préstame atención —se aclaró la garganta— Sal con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de información es esa? —Lily frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¿No que no querías saber nada?

Lily le dio un sorbo al café mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Remus.

—No, no quiero —apartó la mirada.

—No suenas muy convencida.

Suspiró. Estaba odiando muchísimo a Remus en ese momento.

—A ver ¿Puedo saber que clase de plan os lleváis entre manos? —volvió a mirarle a la cara, cansada.

—Si tanto interés tienes... Ten una cita con él —Remus sonrió levantando las cejas.

—No juegues con mi mente, te veo tratando de meterte en ella —entrecerró los ojos, mirándole.

Lily era muy tozuda. Le había dado un No a James por dos semanas. No era propio de ella romperlo tras tres días. Pero no sabía cuánto le quedaba... ¿En qué estaba pensando? No iba a morirse, lo de Fabian había sido solo una casualidad. Pero Dorcas y Marlene... debía ser una paranoia de sus amigas. Eso quería pensar. Le resultaba muy extraño que el gobierno quisiera encargarse personalmente y comenzar a imprimir y proyectar carteles de se busca.

—¿En que piensas? —le preguntó Remus la verla distraída.

—En que me lo tengo que pensar.

Remus sonrió.

—Genial, ¿Ves? ya tienes algo con lo que distraerte —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente— Voy a bajar, no se si subiré de nuevo ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Solo un rato más —miraba a la puerta, con la taza cerca de la boca.

Tenía la mirada perdida. Pensaba en el gremio. 

Si Remus tenía razón... Las cosas iban a cambiar. Nunca había deseado tanto nada como que aquello fuera mentira. No quería perder a Dorcas y a Marlene, eran la mayor distracción que tenía fuera de la tienda. Aunque... ahora estaban ellos. James y Sirius se habían ganada un hueco en su corazón en muy poco tiempo. Cada vez le importaba menos que fueran unos mercenarios. Además, desde que estaban aquí incluso Remus había cambiado de actitud. No hacía ni un mes que los conocía, pero era como si se hubieran conocido durante toda la vida.

Se negaba a morir, no ahora. 

Debía tener cuidado. Haría como sus amigas y se quedaría en casa hasta que la cosa se calmase.

Miró la hora. A penas eran la una del mediodía. Quería que fuera ya tarde y dormir para que el día pasara, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer.

Abajo, James y Sirius habían invadido la habitación de Remus nada más le escucharon entrar.

A James le sorprendió gratamente lo grande que era su habitación y a la vez, no pudo evitar quejarse.

—Quiero la hoja de reclamaciones —dijo tras tirarse a la cama ocupando la mitad. Sirius no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él y ocupar la otra mitad de esta.

—Espera a que me importe —Remus observaba a sus dos amigos dar vueltas sobre su cama. Eran como dos niños pequeños, compartían una neurona y en eso momento no estaba funcionando.— ¿Hoy no tenéis nada que hacer? —estaba sacando una muda de su armario, el que estuvieran allí no le iba a impedir ir a darse una ducha.

—¿Ya quieres echarnos? —preguntó Sirius, en un tono travieso.

—¿Tengo cara de querer que estéis aquí? —lo miró enarcando las cejas. A Sirius se le quitó la expresión juguetona de la cara en cuestión de segundos.

—Nunca hemos hecho nada divertido los tres juntos… —dijo James— Sirius y yo habíamos pensado en si querías salir esta noche con nosotros a Las Tres Escobas.

—¿Justo ahora?¿En medio de todo lo que está pasando? Habéis perdido la cabeza.

—Venga, no pasará nada. —lo animó James— Además, con los saqueadores fuera en combate solo habrán mercenarios y no pueden meterse en líos así como así.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Remus no era el ir, si no el dejar a Lily sola. Eran momentos complicados y aunque la estructura de la tienda fuera resistente, nunca se sabía que tipo de armas tenían los guardias de la ciudadela. No quería que por algún casual entrasen y la pillana indefensa. Sabía que se estaba poniendo en lo peor, pero ahora mismo Remus tenía prioridades.

—Cuando salgáis cerrad la puerta. —dijo Remus saliendo de su habitación sin darles una respuesta clara.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró a Lily abriendo la puerta de su habitación. No había tardado demasiado en bajar.

—¿Al final has bajado? —Remus estaba frente a la puerta del baño.

—Sí, creo que me voy a dormir. —hablaba mirando a la puerta. Tenía la mirada triste, estaba cansada.

—¿No vas a esperar a comer?

—No, no me encuentro muy bien —confesó, colocando la mano sobre la manivela para abrir la puerta.

—Vale —asintió Remus— Avisame si necesitas cualquier cosa y estaré allí para ti.

Lily le sonrió. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. 

Sin ni siquiera encender la luz dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y se tiró a la cama boca abajo, abatida. Si era verdad que las cosas iban a pasar al día siguiente, mejor que este día no existiera más y al levantarse ver que todo estaba bien, o al menos estar ella misma mejor. Le había pillado todo de repente y se había venido abajo. Mañana ya no podría estar así. Solo se lo permitiría un día. Nada más se despertase a la hora que fuera ya tendría las pilas cargadas y estaría lista para enfrentarse al mundo como cada día.

Lo único que de verdad le preocupaba era que mientras estuviera desconectada del mundo ocurrieran cosas malas.

Confiaba en sus amigos.

Necesitaba descansar.

Cuando Remus salió de la ducha y subió a la planta de arriba, no había nadie. Pensó que Sirius y James ya habrían comido mientras él se duchaba. Antes de prepararse la comida tiró la ropa sucia a lavar. 

Tras comer, quería descansar un rato leyendo mientras escuchaba alguna melodía tranquila en el radiocasete, así que bajó de nuevo a la planta baja para regresar a su habitación. 

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que Sirius y James seguían allí dentro, montándose una fiesta con la banda "Queen". Nunca debió de haberle enseñado a Sirius donde estaban los casetes.

En ese momento, subido sobre la cama, Sirius cantaba "Killer Queen", desafinando como no había escuchado a nadie desafinar nunca. Usaba de micrófono un bolígrafo para darle realismo a la situación. Mientras tanto, al pie de la cama, James bailaba y le animaba haciéndole la ola el solo. A Remus la escena le resultaba entretenida. Se quedó en la puerta para observarlos, divertido.

Remus llevaba el pelo mojado y la ropa medio desabrochada, la cual se estaba poniendo correctamente una vez los había visto ahí dentro. Cuando Sirius notó su presencia lo miró y le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo picaramente. Tras eso, siguió destrozando la canción. Remus se rió sin poder evitarlo. Una vez Sirius hubo terminado de destrozar la canción, Remus aplaudió sarcásticamente desde la puerta mientras James vitoreaba a Sirius. 

—Veo que estáis entretenidos —dijo Remus, pasando al interior.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar. James le bajó el volumen para poder escuchar a Remus.

—Así es —contestó Sirius bajando de la cama de un salto. Estaba sudando y respiraba rápido. Se recogió el pelo en un moño para que no le diera más calor. Remus sentía como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, pero supo controlarse debido a la presencia de James.

—Si no quieres salir a la fiesta, la fiesta vendrá a ti —informó James poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas. Se separó las gafas de la cara ya que se le estaban empañando debido al calor que tenía.

—Aún así habéis empezado sin mí, a las… —miró su reloj— Casi cinco de la tarde ¿Acaso habéis comido?

—Pequeños detalles sin importancia —rió James. Él sabía que Remus se preocupaba demasiado y le hacía falta distraerse. Ya que estaban ellos allí ¿Por qué no hacer algo juntos? A Sirius le había parecido una genial idea— ¿Queda algún botellín de cerveza de mantequilla?

—Si Sirius no se las ha acabado todas, debe de haber unos cuantos en la nevera.

James y Remus subieron a la planta de arriba a por las cervezas y si podían encontrar alguna cosa de picoteo. Lo único que pudieron encontrar fue unas galletas saladas que no tenían ni idea de dónde habían salido. James llevaba al menos cuatro botellines entre las manos y Remus otros cuatro. Se preguntaron si eso sería suficiente para saciar a Sirius. Lo dudaron bastante, así que por si acaso cogieron dos más cada uno.

Bajando por el ascensor James pudo ver como Remus asomaba una sonrisa. Se le contagió inmediatamente.

Nada más se abrieron las puertas pudo escuchar la música sonar.

"Mierda, Lily", pensó Remus. Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación con las manos cargadas. Trató de coger la manivela pero le era un tanto imposible. Le pidió ayuda a James. Al final consiguió cerrarla cogiendo la manivela con los codos, James aportó su granito de arena tratando de cerrarla con los pies. Eso tenía que detener el sonido un poco para que así pudiera descansar.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella? —preguntó James.

—Está cansada. Si cuando despierte se encuentra bien se unirá a nosotros.

Entraron a la habitación descubriendo a Sirius cambiar una y otra vez la música, sin tener muy claro que poner, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera a todo volumen. Había cambiado de casete al menos tres veces pasando por música disco, rock y alterno y aún no sabía qué era lo más adecuado para ese momento. Remus le gritó que bajara un poco el sonido, que ni ellos mismos podrían escucharse. 

James y Remus dejaron las cervezas y el sospechoso paquete de galletas en el escritorio, junto a Sirius. James se acercó a él para ver si podía ayudarle, pasandole el brazo por encima de los hombros, manteniendo la mirada fija en los casetes que habían tirados sobre la mesa. Remus le aconsejó que dejara a “Queen” si tanto le gustaba, sabía que era su favorito, además no estaba mal y tenía canciones muy buenas. Mientras tanto él abría una cerveza para cada uno.

Sirius acabó desistiendo con la música e hizo caso a Remus. Colocó el casete de “A Night At The Opera” de “Queen” y comenzó a sonar "You're my best friend". Remus sabía que no la había puesto a propósito, pues ni sabía que canción iba a empezar a sonar, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las primeras notas de la melodía.

A pesar del título de la canción, esta no tenía mucho que ver con "Tú eres mi mejor amigo" si no que hablaba de un amor más profundo que eso. Indudablemente le recordaba a él. Eran amigos, sí, pero entre ellos se había formado una relación maravillosa que sólo compartían con ellos mismos. 

Movió la mirada del radiocasete a Sirius. En ese momento le estaba dando un gran sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla, dejándola hasta la mitad. 

No podía evitar quererle, incluso cuando hacía el cafre estaba para comérselo.

"Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine and I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you

Oh, you're my best friend"

Sirius no cayó en la cuenta. Tres segundos después se atragantó con la cerveza, esta casi le sale por la nariz. Tosió de tal manera que hizo preocupar a James por si se ahogaba. Aclaró que estaba bien. Sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la nariz. Nada más dejar de sentir esa desagradable sensación en la nariz miró a Remus. Él también lo miraba, se reía de él sin disimular.

—Un brindis, chavales —propuso James, levantando el botellín.

—¿Y por qué brindamos? —preguntó Remus.

—Por nosotros ¿Qué hay mejor? —respondió Sirius mirando a ambos.

James y Remus asintieron y enérgicamente chocaron los botellines. 

Los tres sabían que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían uno al lado del otro. Sabían que podían confiar en quien tenían al lado, en eso se basaba la amistad y estaban aprendiendo a apreciarla de verdad. Si pudieran cambiar algo de lo que les hubiera llevado hasta allí, no lo hubieran hecho, pues cada cosa que les había ocurrido les había llevado a ser quienes eran ahora.

Sin duda, no cambiarían nada.

"You're the first one

When things turn out bad

You know I'll never be lonely

You're my only one

And I love the things

I really love the things that you do

Oh, you're my best friend"


	13. Chapter 13

—Hola Lily —dijo James arreglándose las gafas elegantemente— ¿Te gustaría...? —dio un golpe al lavabo, frustrado— No, así no —resopló y se aclaró la garganta— Se que no es lo que más te apetece en el mundo pero, ya sabes… —lanzó una mirada seductora al espejo.— Menudo idiota... —se dijo a sí mismo agachando la cabeza con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo.

James había hecho de todo para pedirle a Lily en una cita desde que ella le dijo que siguiera intentando, pero ninguna había resultado efectiva y ya no sabía qué hacer, se moría de ganas de estar con ella.

—¡Agh! —se sacó las gafas de golpe y se pasó las manos por la cara— A ver céntrate, Potter —James se colocó correctamente la camiseta y se volvió a peinar por quincuagésima vez en los quince minutos que llevaba encerrado en el baño— Lily, me gustaría invitarte a...

—¿Qué coño haces? —preguntó Sirius al entrar sin permiso. Se apoyaba en la puerta con los ojos entreabiertos. Estaba con un poco de resaca de la última noche.

A James casi le da un ataque al corazón.

—¿No sabes lo que es llamar a la puerta? —tenía el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has puesto guapo para la dama? —dijo sonriendo.— Me asombra el hecho de que sigas intentándolo tras tantos rechazos.

—A mi me asombra que sigas vivo y mírate, despierto a las once de la mañana.

—No estoy para discutir, déjame pasar que no me encuentro bien.

—No me extraña teniendo en cuenta todo lo que bebiste anoche.

—Con saber que no hice ninguna locura me basta para sobrevivir.

Sirius echó a James del aseo y cerró la puerta rápidamente. James se quedó fuera esperando a que saliera, parecía que aquello iba para largo. Se subió las gafas descubriendo que no las tenía puestas, debió de haberselas sacado y dejarlas sobre el lavabo. Tocó la puerta repetidas veces, pero Sirius no le respondía. Trato de abrir, al parecer el pelinegro había tenido las suficientes fuerzas como para encerrarse dentro pues el pestillo estaba echado.

—¡No me haría mucha gracia que te hubieras muerto dándote en la cabeza contra el váter! Bueno, lo siento Remus —dijo y embistió contra la puerta, desencajando el pestillo de la pared. 

Ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

Encontró a Sirius sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, con la boca abierta y la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared. ¿Por qué cojones se había levantado si estaba echo una mierda? Rodó los ojos y se acercó a su mejor amigo, haciendo que le rodeara el cuello con el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Con cuidado lo llevó a la habitación. Pesaba tanto que estaba a un paso de arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta llegar a la cama ahora. No había nadie abajo, nadie podía decirle que no lo hiciera. 

No tuvo cuidado al dejarlo sobre la cama, por lo que Sirius se quejó y lo llamó gilipollas, cosa que no molestaba a James en absoluto. Lo tapó con la manta y le dijo que vendría enseguida, que le traería una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Subió a la planta de arriba. No había nadie. Debían de estar en la tienda. Eso hizo que James se calmara un poco, ya que aún no había visto a Lily y en cuanto la viera sabía que le iba a dar un vuelco el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Regresó a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para no hacer esperar a Sirius, pero este se había adelantado y se había vuelto a dormir. James bufó. Sirius era un caso perdido. Dejó el vaso y la pastilla sobre la mesita de noche y subió a la tienda a ver que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

En la entrada, Lily estaba recibiendo a Hagrid como hacía cada mañana. Desde que James y Sirius se mudaron hacía ya casi tres semanas, en vez de dos garrafas recibian cuatro. A Hagrid le hizo mucha ilusión que los cuatro vivieran juntos, a pesar de que estaba apenado por los sucesos en su antigua vivienda.

—Oh, ¡Buenos días James! —exclamó Hagrid con alegría nada más verlo salir de detrás del mostrador.

Lily, que estaba entrando las garrafas, se dio la vuelta para saludarlo también. Al verlo, notó que había lago diferente en él. No llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa que de costumbre y su pelo estaba diferente. Entrecerró los ojos, observando como se acercaba a ellos. Frunció el ceño confundida ¿Por qué estaba mirando a James durante tanto tiempo? Seguro que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Que bien nos vienes, James —Remus había aparecido de un lado de la tienda cargado con bastante cacharros— ¿Podrías ayudar a Lily a subir el agua? Estoy un poco ocupado como puedes ver —sonrió enseñando los dientes y cruzó al otro lado de la tienda tratando de que no se le cayera nada al suelo.

—¿Seguro que tú no necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó James alzando la voz.

—¡No! —respondió desde donde sus amigos no le podían ver. Tras su respuesta se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

James y Lily se despidieron de Hagrid. Ella agarró dos garrafas y sin decir nada puso rumbo al ascensor, James la siguió cogiendo las dos restantes. Aún en la planta alta, Lily no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera le estaba mirando. James no tenían muy claro que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué tal la mañana? —dijo James tratando de romper el hielo.— ¿Has descansado bien?¿Te encuentras mejor? Remus me dijo anoche que no te encontrabas bien.

Lily tenía ganas de decirle que no le hablara, que no se molestara en dirigirle la palabra. Estaba muy tensa. Guardaba las garrafas en los armarios de la encimera apresuradamente. No podía salir de la casa y eso le dejaba todo el día compartiendo espacio vital con James. Y no quería, básicamente porque había estado pensando, y no en cosas buenas.

—Todo bien —mostró una sonrisa forzada— Necesitaba ayer para ordenar mi mente, creo... creo que ya estoy mejor. Pásame esas —le dijo señalando las garrafas que estaban a su lado.

James se las acercó, dejándolas a su lado. Se quedó apoyado en la encimera, mirando como Lily se ponía los mechones de pelo rojizos tras la oreja cuando se le caían a la cara.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó esta una vez hubo cerrado las puerta del armario.

—Nada, nada, solo estaba mirando lo guapa que estabas hoy —comentó como si aquello no fuera nada.

Lily tuvo que detenerse un momento a respirar. Puso cara de circunstancia.

—Siempre estoy igual —rodó los ojos.

—Exacto —James se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, orgulloso.

—¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? —Lily se apartó de él, caminando hasta el sofá. Se sentó sobre este, con las piernas cruzadas. Tomó el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor. Solo existía una cadena y estaba echando lo mismo de siempre, estúpidos comunicados del gobierno y anuncios de nuevos aparatos tecnológicos. La apagó enseguida.

—Eh, que estaba viendo eso —se quejó James, bromeando.— Me interesaban esos surtidores de pienso.

Bufó. Observó a James sentase a su lado.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta…— siguió hablando James —No tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar contigo

—Ligas de pena, Potter. Y no lo soporto.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho en todo el día, Evans —tras esa conversación James dudaba que Remus hubiera hablado con ella aún. Se notaba que no quería estar con él demasiado. Cuando estaban con los demás las cosas se sentían diferentes, pero solos era muy extraño.

—Se lo que pretendes —habló Lily mirándole.— Te dije que No por dos semanas, recuerdalo. Estoy cansada de tener que aguantarte.

Desde el día anterior, Lily no había dejado de darle vueltas a las palabras de Remus “Pues ten una cita con él” No quería tener una cita con él, no al menos en esas circunstancias, no quería dejarle ganar, ella no era algo que había que ganar.

La actitud de James le irritaba por momentos. Solo se acercaba a ella por lo que le interesaba y no iba a permitirlo.

—Oye, solo quiero tener una conversación normal como amigos. —Lily le miró, no muy convencida. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos— Es enserio —Ella apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá y sobre la mano apoyó la cabeza. Le lanzó una mirada a James que decía "Cuéntame más a ver si me lo creo"— ¿Enserio piensas eso de mi?

—Es lo único que me muestras ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué quieres ser mi amigo? Entonces deberías haber actuado de otra manera todo este tiempo —se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. No podía hacer nada. Apreciaba a James como amigo, pero estaba harto de que insistiera constantemente. Al principio era divertido pero ya no le hacía ninguna gracia.

James clavó la mirada en sus profundos ojos verdes, parecían tristes. La expresión de su cara era triste. Se arregló las gafas. Cruzó las piernas y se apoyó las manos en la pierna que había pasado por encima de la otra, moviendo la mirada al frente.

No quería que las cosas con Lily acabaran así. Él la quería muchísimo y quería conocerla, para así quererla aún más. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien y no quería fastidiarla por haber estado haciendo el idiota.

Desde el primer día que la conoció supo que iba a estar jodido. Mantener una relación con alguien siendo un mercenario era complicado. Te arriesgas a la muerte diariamente y tienes que vivir bajo unas normas muy estrictas, y si encima de quien te enamoras es una saqueadora... James la llevaba clara.

Y Lily también.

—Siempre podemos empezar de nuevo —propuso James— Hola —extendió la mano— Mi nombre es James Potter, encantado.

Incrédula, lo miró de arriba a abajo y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa divertida. No sabía si iba en broma o no, pero le dieron ganas de seguirle el juego. Quizás James se había vuelto loco del todo o quizás tenía razón y quería hacer las cosas bien. A lo mejor por fin le enseñaba la faceta que había querido ver todo este tiempo y a la que si podría darle algún tipo de oportunidad.

Se acomodó en el sofá, girándose para quedar cara a cara con James, y le estrechó la mano.

—Mi nombre es Lily Evans, el placer es mío.

Se soltaron las manos, dejándolas caer al sofá, pero no muy lejos una de la otra.

—¿Y a qué se dedica usted señorita Evans?

—Trabajo en una tienda de cacharros.

—¿Eso es lo que le dices a la gente? —James enarcó las cejas, tratando de no reírse.

—Shh —le chistó Lily— No te salgas del personaje.

—Esta bien… —se quejó— Oh, ¡Qué interesante! —exclamó sarcásticamente. Lily le sacó la lengua— El personaje —le reprochó James, susurrando.

—¿Y usted a qué se dedica?

—Hago encargos por dinero.

Lily negó sonriendo débilmente. James agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojado.

En la conversación que le siguió a esas palabras, Lily descubrió que el color favorito de James era el verde, su cumpleaños era el 27 de marzo, que al sonreír se le asomaban unos pequeños hoyuelos a ambos lado de la boca, que cuando estaba nervioso se subía las gafas continuamente y que esa mañana se había arreglado el pelo y vestido diferente solamente para impresionarla. 

Solo dos de esas cosas se las dijo personalmente.

Él escuchaba pacientemente a Lily. La mitad de las cosas que le contaba ya las sabía. En su defensa diría que le había estado preguntando a Remus por ella, pero no lo dijo, quiso dejar que hablara, que viera que no era tan difícil entablar una conversación con él. Le gustaba verla emocionada por cosas tan simples como eran sus libros favoritos. 

Así es como quería que fueran las cosas entre ellos, naturales, sin forzar nada. A James los ojos le sonreían, si es que eso era posible. 

El sonido de las poleas del ascensor interrumpió la conversación. Ambos dirigieron su mirada a este, de allí salió Sirius, algo mareado. Bostezó y tomó asiento en la silla de la mesa de la cocina. Lily y James se miraron extrañados. Ella miró la hora en el reloj que había colgado sobre la televisión. Más o menos era la hora de comer, pero Remus aún no había aparecido por ahí arriba.

James se levantó del sofá, echando un último vistazo a Lily y lo bonita que se veía con la mirada distraída en el reloj.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntó Sirius nada más ver a su mejor amigo sentarse frente a él.

James negó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Entonces por qué sonríes tanto? —frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Porque ha habido algo mucho mejor —dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, que en ese momento se había dado la vuelta hacia donde estaban ellos. Ella miró a ambos, pero sus ojos buscaban a James, a quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Sirius observaba la escena asombrado. Felicitó a James levantándose ligeramente de la silla para despeinarle mientras reía.

El sonido de las poleas inundó la sala de nuevo. Lily se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la comida.

—¿Preparamos la comida? —les sugirió a los chicos. James se levantó instantáneamente y agarró el saco de las patatas.

—Si espera, que estoy esperando a que me entren las ganas de levantarme —respondió Sirius sarcásticamente.

—Oh, sarcasmo, que original —dijo Lily.

Finalmente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando a un Remus lleno de suciedad que se limpiaba las manos con un trapo colgado del delantal de medio cuerpo. Se sorprendió gratamente a ver a ambos tratando de cocinar.

—¿Qué vais a hacer? —preguntó acercándose a Lily. Rodeó a su amiga por la cintura y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza.

—¡Quita que me vas a manchar el pelo! —exclamó riendo a la vez que apartaba a Remus de su lado con un empujón.

—Voy a lavarme las manos y la cara —informó Remus tras saludar a James con la cabeza— Ah, buenos días, Sirius —exclamó al verlo— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

Con delicadeza, Sirius apoyó su mano sobre la de Remus mientras Lily y James hablaban distraídos sobre la comida. Tomó su mano suavemente y dejó un beso sobre esta.

—Sí, me encuentro mejor —respondió sonriéndole de vuelta. Sirius le siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta del aseo se cerró. Se había dado cuenta de que llevaba la manga izquierda remangada mientras que la otra permanecía estirada. Había algo distinto en su brazo robótico.

Con el fuego ya encendido, James pelaba las patatas con mucha paciencia, sabía disparar perfectamente con cualquier tipo de arma, pero los cuchillos parecían resistirse. Lily, a su lado, cortaba las verduras como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida. A James le resultaba frustrante.

Tras fracasar en su cuarto intento, trató de llamar la atención de Lily dando golpecitos con el cuchillo en la encimera. Ella le escuchaba y le leía la expresión en la cara de que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, pero le ignoraba.

—Vas a tener que aprender a hacer las cosas con paciencia si quieres que esto llegue a algún lado, Potter —dijo sin mirarle a la cara mientras tiraba las pieles sobrantes a la basura.

—Sutil pero matador, eh.

Lily sonrió sin quererlo.

—Cálla y termina —dijo en un tono alegre— No tenemos todo el día —le dio un codazo para que se apartara de su lado y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tras la comida, Lily mandó a Sirius a fregar. "Ya que no has hecho nada, te toca", le dijo. Él mencionó que Remus tampoco, este le lanzó una mirada asesina y entendió a la primera que le tocaba fregar a él. Era preocupante lo intimidante que era Remus una vez lo llegabas a conocer. 

Luego se las vería con él.

Remus en cambio, regresó a la tienda lo más rápido que pudo cuando los tres seguían en la planta de arriba. Allí, al fondo de la tienda, existía un pequeño taller con una multitud impresionante de herramientas que casi nadie usaba, y ese día, Remus había decidido quitarle el polvo.

Él desde luego no era el mejor mecánico del mundo, pero había aprendido algo de Dumbledore en su día y de Arthur por cada vez que se pasaba por la tienda. Le encantaba hablar de máquinas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Remus no dudaba en escucharle pacientemente cada vez.

Visto lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogsmeade, no quería ser el único de los cuatro que, llegado el caso, se encontrase indefenso ante el peligro, de tal manera, que decidió añadir un par de mejoras a su totalmente odiado brazo robótico.

No podía negar que trabajar con un solo brazo era complicado, sobretodo si tú única visión era la de un espejo medio roto pegado a la pared, de todas formas Remus seguía en sus trece de que nadie se enterase de sus cosas y pretendía mantener eso en secreto hasta que se diera la situación. Aunque tenía la esperanza de no llegar a usarlo nunca.

Sin que Remus lo supiera, Sirius acechaba por la tienda.

No tenía ni idea de donde se había metido Remus y se estaba empezando a preocupar un poco. Se paseó por la tienda, admirando las cosas que había allí expuestas, nunca había tenido la ocasión de verla de aquella manera. Se percató de que en las estanterías habían algunos huecos, lo que era extraño. Sabía de sobra que Remus detestaba que el orden no fuera simétrico. Entre las cosas que estaban ausentes había una pistola pequeña, una batería y algo de la zona de cuchillos y demás cosas afiladas. 

Todo eso resultaba muy sospechoso.

En su bolsillo un comunicador comenzó a sonar. Metió la mano sacándolo lo suficiente como para descubrir que no era el suyo. Le restó importancia. Si llamaba de nuevo lo cogería, seguramente no era importante, alguien aún no habría recibido la noticia de que Regulus estaba muerto.

Dio un par de vueltas más por la tienda, no tenía una cosa mejor que hacer. De la nada y de un sitio que parecía no existir ahí dentro, se escuchó un estruendo. No habían casas ni edificios cercanos a la tienda, sí o sí debía venir de dentro. Sirius siguió el ruido, lo que le llevó a una pequeña puerta escondida tras un par de cajas de cartón. Separó estas y tocó la puerta repetidas veces.

No hubo respuesta.

Trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

—¿Remus? —preguntó.

Dentro se escucharon un par de golpes metálicos y unos pasos acercarse.

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar pasar a Remus y que no se viera nada de lo que había nada al otro lado.

Remus saludó a Sirius nada más salir.

—¿Qué coño hacías ahí dentro?

—Inventario. Si que has terminado rápido de fregar ¿No? —trató de distraerlo del tema. Sirius le miró con cara de asco.

Con cuidado, Remus cerró la puerta con llave tras él.

—No intentes distraerme, Lupin ¿Qué coño hacías ahí dentro?

—Nada —contestó y caminó hacia el pasillo principal.

Sirius se acercó a la puerta tratando de abrirla, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave. En ese momento Remus se la guardaba en el bolsillo del delantal, cosa que a Sirius no le pasó desapercibida.

—Hoy estamos juguetones ¿eh? —resopló y se acercó a él a paso acelerado. Interceptó a Remus abrazándolo por la cintura, colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro, de puntillas.

—Se lo que pretendes, Sirius Black —sentía como la mano de Sirius se dirigía hacia el bolsillo donde tenía guardada la llave.— No te creas que soy tan idiota —le agarró la mano y se dió la vuelta quedando cara a cara frente a él.

—Oh, no lo creo, lo sé —sonrió pícaramente y se lanzó a los labios de Remus. Este bajó la guardia y Sirius, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó la llave del sitio tan secreto. Al separarse de su boca, Sirius le sacó la lengua y se giró corriendo para ir a abrir la misteriosa puerta. Remus corrió detrás de él tratando de detenerle tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa del beso.

—Sirius, la llave —le ordenó Remus.

—Solo un poquito… —rogó Sirius, como un perrito.

—He dicho que me des la llave —Remus endureció su expresión.

Sirius lo seguía mirando con ojos de cachorrito.

—Esta bien —bufó Sirius, rindiéndose y entregando la llave.

—Buen chico —Remus sonrió sarcásticamente a la par que le acariciaba la cabeza a Sirius. Remus era la única persona que le dejaba que le tocara el pelo.

—Cabrón.

—Un cabrón con el que te besas —recordó Remus dando un paso al frente para quedar a escasos centímetros de él. A Sirius le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza, últimamente, cada vez que sentía la presencia de Remus estaba inquieto.

Remus le pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio siguiendo este con la mirada. Sirius tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, dejándose hacer. Tragó saliva mientras maldecía mentalmente. Estaba totalmente a merced de Remus

Su momento se vio interrumpido por los pasos que se acercaban a la entrada.

Sirius reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de los pasos de James. Su andar era inconfundible, era el más ligero y relajado que había escuchado nunca, además, sus zapatos apenas hacían ruido al caminar, por lo que había que estar muy atento. Después de tantos años, a Sirius ni siquiera le hacía falta estar atento para saber que se acercaba.

—Hey, os estaba buscando —dijo James al verlos allí de pie.— Lily bajará enseguida, ¿os venís a sentaros a la entrada? Para que nos dé el aire y eso.

Al principio Sirius se quejó un poco, pues se había quedado con las ganas de besar a Remus, aunque visto lo visto, con ganas de que Remus le besara y… lo que surgiera, pero finalmente ambos aceptaron, no les venía mal a ninguno.

Remus abrió la puerta desactivando todos los pestillos. Era una puerta pesada aunque no lo pareciera, así que James y Sirius le ayudaron a abrirla.

Cerca de la tienda no había casi nada. Una casa alejada al menos diez metros y las escaleras que bajaban a Hogsmeade centro donde conectaba con todo lo demás. Era un gran sitio para admirar el barrio.

James y Remus se sentaron en las escaleras mientras Sirius se quedaba de pie, junto a este último. EL pelinegro sacó de uno de los muchos bolsillos de sus pantalones una caja de cigarrillos, aprovechando que estaban al aire libre. A Remus se le había olvidado incluso de que Sirius fumaba.

Escasos segundos después apareció Lily con una silla extensible, saludando mientras se colocaba al lado de James.

Una vez Sirius le hubo dado la primera calada al cigarro, se lo ofreció a James. Este estuvo a punto de aceptarlo hasta que notó la mirada de Lily clavada en él.

—No sabía que fumabas —mencionó esta.

—No lo hago, es casual.

—¿Vas a coger el jodido cigarro o no? —preguntó Sirius.

Se hizo el silencio. ¿Qué más le daba lo que opinaba Lily? Pues mucho.

—Luego me lo pasas —dijo la pelirroja recostándose en la silla.

James la observó curioso y asintió. Cuando le hubo dado una calada se lo tendió y esta lo aceptó. No parecía la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que no se atragantó con él humo. Lily se lo ofreció a Remus que era él último que faltaba.

Este pensó que por probar no perdía nada, pero fue su primera y última calada. Aquello sabía fatal y se le quedaba un picor extraño en la garganta. Tosió exageradamente provocando la risa descontrolada de Sirius. Remus le devolvió el cigarro enseguida.

—¿Alguna vez habéis tenido ganas de salir de aquí? —preguntó James.

En ese momento Sirius tomó asiento junto a Remus y prestó atención a lo que decía su mejor amigo.

Mientras los cuatro hablaban, el sol iba cayendo. Horas más tarde, Hogsmeade se encontraba cubierto en una luz anaranjada que hacía relucir el metal de las viviendas del barrio, haciendo que el color marrón pareciera dorado, como si por un momento estuvieran en un lugar completamente distinto.

Lily tuvo el placer de pisar la última colilla.


	14. Chapter 14

Remus no se atrevía a abrir la tienda por el momento, pues la vigilancia en Hogsmeade no se había reducido, de hecho, aumentaba por día y eso hacía que las ventas bajaran. Abrir era una perdida de dinero y solo te exponía a que entraran enemigos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Lily desde el otro lado de la tienda nada más escucharlo. Había bajado para recoger las últimas garrafas traídas por Hagrid. 

Nadie respondió. Dejó el agua cerca del mostrador y volvió a preguntar. Resultaba extraño que alguien pasara tan pronto por allí, en general resultaba extraño que pasara alguien por allí.

—¡Tú abre! —dijo una voz femenina desde fuera.

A Lily le resultaba muy familiar, pero no era capaz de reconocerla del todo. Abrió la puerta con gran esfuerzo para encontrarse a una de sus amigas frente a esta. 

—¡Mary! —exclamó emocionada y corrió a abrazarla.— ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No sabes lo peligroso que es ahora mismo? —se asomó a la calle mirando a ambos lados con la mano apoyada en el hombro de su amiga. No había ningún sitio donde no hubieran guardias.

Mary Macdonald era una chica alta, con el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos eran de un ocre oscuro y su rostro un tanto alargado. Ella era una vieja amiga de Lily y sus amigas del gremio. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y el dinero necesario se largó de Hogsmeade, como deseaban hacer muchos. Hacía un par de años que se había mudado a vivir a un barrio urbano un tanto alejado de allí. 

—Eso me ha parecido ver... Pero solo venía a saludaros, esta tarde me vuelvo a ir —comentó.

—¿Has ido a ver ya a Dorcas y Marlene?

—Sobre eso… —desvió la mirada un segundo.

—¿Sigues enfadada con Marlene?

Mary abrió la boca para hablar pero no sabía que responder exactamente. Ella y Marlene tuvieron una pelea la última vez que se vieron, sobre lo egoísta que había sido marchándose sin pensar en ellas. Pero incluso Dorcas sabía que no tenía razón, que solamente estaba triste por que una de sus mejores amigas se marchaba para siempre.

—A ver, técnicamente, “Ella” está enfadada conmigo —se excusó.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, observando a su amiga.

—¿Oye está Remus por aquí? —preguntó Mary.

—Ahora mismo está arriba. Ya no pasamos mucho tiempo en la tienda. Si quieres pasar eres bienvenida —dijo invitándole a entrar, indicando con la mano.

—No tengo tiempo, tengo prisa —negó— No quiero quedarme más tiempo del necesario. —sonrió de costado, un poco apenada, nunca le había gustado estar allí, la energía que desprendía ese lugar era muy extraña.

—Ah —comentó Lily en un hilo de voz, algo triste. 

Parecía que Mary ya se había acostumbrado a la vida más acomodada. Su vestuario era diferente, más cuidado, y no veía ningún lugar en el que llevaba ningún arma, ningún bolso donde llevar las cosas robadas. Ya había cambiado.

—Sabes, podrías venirte a Godric's Hollow, te vendría mejor —dijo esta.

—¿Eso es a lo que has venido?¿A convencerme de que te acompañe en tu soledad?

—¡No! ¡No solo a ti, egocéntrica! —exclamó molesta— ¡También al resto! Allí todo es más fácil y... Y os echo de menos. —bajó la mirada, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Ahora mismo no está dentro de nuestras posibilidades, Mary —suspiró— Ha sido un placer volver a verte, dale recuerdos a las chicas de mi parte cuando las veas. ¿Sí?

—Piensatelo ¿Vale? —le dijo antes de que Lily cerrara la puerta.

Mudarse a Godric's Hollow eran palabras mayores. Mary, Marlene, Dorcas y ella siempre habían estado juntas en el gremio, pero la que menos lo disfrutaba desde luego era Mary, por eso se mudó sin dudarlo. De vez en cuando pasaba a visitar, pero esta había sido la vez que más había tardado en pasar y justo cuando estaba sucediendo aquello. Parecía que le trataba de avisar de algo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, subió a la planta de arriba cargando con las garrafas restantes. Arriba, encontró a Remus tumbado sobre el sofá, inmerso en uno de sus libros.

Verlo allí le recordó las palabras de Mary. No podía mudarse, no podía dejarlo allí. En los barrios urbanos los androides estaban marginados, se les veía con mala cara, los barrios bajos era el único lugar donde podían vivir como las personas que eran y como se merecían ser tratados.

Tras guardar el agua en su sitio, ocupó un lugar libre junto al reposamanos y agarró un libro de debajo de la mesa que se encontraba entre el televisor y el sofá. Lily siempre subía los pies sobre el sofá, le hacía sentir más cómoda.

James y Sirius no se encontraban en casa en ese momento.

Ambos habían salido temprano esa misma mañana para conseguir un nuevo trabajo antes de que se les acabara el dinero. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no salían y, con Lily y Remus fuera de combate, eran los únicos que podían traer algo de dinero a casa.

Como siempre, recibían los trabajos en Las Tres Escobas, sin embargo esa mañana, no había nada para nadie. El bar estaba prácticamente vacío, solo había un par de mesas ocupadas y para colmo no había ni un solo trabajo. Si nadie salía a la calle ni intentaba cometer ningún atraco, incluso los mercenarios salían perdiendo en esa batalla.

Cada vez que llegaban los de arriba no hacían más que traer problemas. Las cosas no tardarían en salirse de madres. La última vez que pasó aquello la violencia dentro del propio domicilio aumentó, los ataques a guardias se superaban cada día y junto a ellos las muertes de los residentes de los barrios bajos.

Esto tenía que acabar ya. No podían quedarse allí mucho más tiempo.

Nada más llegar, Sirius fue directamente al sofá, cansado, con absolutamente cero ganas de hacer nada en todo el día tras tal decepción. Remus hizo el amago de recoger las piernas para dejarle espacio. La idea de Sirius no era sentarse. Se tumbó sobre Remus sin dudarlo ni un segundo, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Pasó los brazos tras la espalda de Remus espalda y lo abrazó fuerte, cerrando los ojos.

Lily miró a Remus y Remus miró a Lily.

Él apretó los labios, un poco avergonzado. Lily negaba riendo, era bastante obvio que sabía lo que estaba pasando. No dudó en regresar la mirada al libro, dejandoles su pequeño espacio.

Remus bajó la mirada y metió los dedos de su mano derecha entre el pelo de Sirius, acariciándole la cabeza cuidadosamente, como sabía que le gustaba, mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Sirius tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Podría quedarse allí todo el día, Remus era lo que más necesitaba ahora y siempre.

—¿Por qué nosotros no podemos ser así? —preguntó James en voz baja para que solo le escuchara Lily, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá cerca de ella.

—Por qué nosotros no somos nada. —habló en voz baja con la mirada clavada en el libro.

—¿Y ellos sí?

—¿Ellos? Como mínimo están casados ya.

Verlos así hizo feliz a Lily de tantas maneras que no tenía tiempo suficiente en el día para contarlas todas. Era increíble como en un lugar como era Hogsmeade pudieran suceder tales cosas.

Quizás... No tendría porqué irse a Godric's Hollow sola, si es que planteaba irse en algún momento. Sabía perfectamente que Remus no iba a estar solo, pero la condición de mercenario de los chicos hacía las cosas complicadas. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante chorrada? Regresó al libro. No había forma de que algo así pudiera llegar a ser posible, no al menos en sus condiciones. Tuvo que volver una página atrás al distraerse pensando.

Aunque quizás...

James hizo que Remus recogiera la piernas para sentarse en el sofá. Lily no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo.

Quizás no era tan mala idea.

Una melodía invadió la habitación.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó James.

—Es mío —murmuró Sirius, quejándose. Con cuidado de no hacer daño a Remus se separó de él.

—¿Desde cuando tú comunicador suena así?

—Bueno, Cornamenta creo que tengo todo el derecho a cambiar mi tono de llamada —Sirius trató de ocultarlo pero le temblaba la voz.

No era su tono de llamada, era el tono de llamada del comunicador de Regulus. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, el día anterior ya habían llamado. No pensaba que se repetiría, todos en la ciudadela ya debían saber que Regulus estaba muerto. Prefería que sus amigos no escucharan la conversación, de tal manera que se distanció y se metió en el aseo.

Sacó el comunicador del bolsillo un tanto nervioso y lo colocó frente a él.

"Llamada entrante de: Posible progenitor"

Sirius apretó los puños. Tanto de la mano libre como de la que sujetaba el comunicador. ¿Qué hacía su padre llamando a Regulus? Él sabía perfectamente que estaba muerto, en qué momento se lo ocurriría.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar, sin embargo la llamada no se detenía, seguía insistiendo e insistiendo, incluso cuando dejó de sonar, volvió a llamar de nuevo.

Lo abrió y el holograma se mostró frente a él.

—¿Sirius?

No era su padre.

El holograma mostraba un rostro diferente. Era una mujer, con el pelo largo y una expresión preocupada.

—¿Andrómeda? —Sirius la reconoció al instante. Al ver a su prima al otro lado, sintió como su cuerpo volvía a recibir aire de nuevo. Sonrió tímidamente— ¿Qué haces llamándome desde el comunicador de mi padre? No, mejor ¿Qué haces llamando al comunicador de Regulus desde el comunicador de mi padre?

—Aún mejor ¿Por qué no has contestado antes?

—¿Te crees que iba a contestar a mi padre desde el comunicador de mi hermano muerto? —puso énfasis en la última palabra.

—Eh ¿Sí? —dijo convencida.— No podía llamarte al tuyo, tú padre no tiene tú código y yo no tenía mi comunicador. Hubo… Hubo un incidente con mi hermana y una ventana.

—Por favor explícame qué has hecho esta vez.

—Yo también me alegro de verte eh.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

—Sí, sí no te preocupes todo a tu servicio como siempre. —respiró profundamente— No es algo que haya hecho yo, más bien es algo que has ocasionado tú. —Sirius frunció el ceño —No creo que te vaya a gustar mucho lo que te estoy a punto de decir.

—No lo sabré hasta que no lo escuche.

—Van a por vosotros —interrumpió.

A Sirius le cambió la cara completamente.

—Es probable que esta llamada sea la última que haga nunca, por el pequeño detalle de que le he robado a tu padre y eso, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo me da igual —miró a ambos lados. Sirius no sabía exactamente dónde estaba ella, no se veía el fondo.— Así que escúchame atentamente. —se acercó a la cámara.

Andrómeda sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, cogió aire y comenzó a contarle a su primo todo lo que había escuchado en la ciudadela. Le contó que todos creían que él había matado a su hermano; que era cruel con Peter y que él no pudo hacer nada para detenerle, solamente huir del caos que había formado; que todas sus conversaciones quedaban recogidas en la base de datos de la compañía telefónica de Malfoy y que este estaba a escasas horas de aterrizar en Hogsmeade y acabar con todo lo que conocían.

Era mentira, tenía que ser mentira. 

Seguramente se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de Remus y estaría teniendo una pesadilla muy realista. Era un sueño, no había otra explicación. Sirius se negaba a creer que esto estaba sucediendo de verdad.

¿Con qué cara iba a salir de allí y decirle a sus amigos que habían estado espiando cada conversación que tenían con él o cerca de él? Ahora los de arriba lo sabían todo y no había manera de remediarlo, iban a llegar en cualquier momento. Nadie estaba seguro en Hogsmeade.

Su prima seguía hablando, le preguntaba cosas, pero él no escuchaba, tenía la mirada perdida en su reflejo. Su cara era un cuadro, nunca había tenido esa expresión en el rostro, era una mezcla entre terror y enfado, le quedaba fatal.

—Siento haberlo dicho todo de golpe, pero no tenía otra opción —confesó— Tengo que colgar, ten cuidado por favor, Sirius, te quiero.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el holograma se apagase frente a él.

Se quedó frente al espejo, congelado, con un nudo en la garganta. Notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No las iba a dejar salir, no en ese momento. Debía salir ahí fuera y contárselo a sus amigos, esto involucraba a los cuatro. 

Esta vez no iba a salir huyendo como hacía siempre.

Ninguno de sus amigos se percató cuando volvió a la sala, fue él quien los llamó, en voz baja, no le salía hablar de otra manera.

—Puede que… —se atrevió a hablar una vez los hubo reunido a todos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina— Lo que está sucediendo tenga algo que ver con la muerte de Regulus —su voz fue perdiendo energía hasta quedar en un susurro. Bajó la mirada apenado— Y con esto —lanzó el comunicador a la mesa.

Los tres se quedaron mirándolo. James lo reconocía, aún así, no tenía ni idea de que quería decir con que eso tenía la culpa.

Sirius no miraba a sus amigos, tampoco al comunicador. Se pasó las manos por el pelo acompañando el gesto con un largo suspiro. Ellos esperaban que les contara lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se veía capaz.

—Lo tengo desde que llegamos aquí —clavó la mirada en el objeto— Es de mi hermano, bueno, era...

Remus le puso la mano en el hombro, esperando que eso le ayudara a calmarse, en parte, funcionó.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? —preguntó Lily perdiendo la paciencia por momentos. Se esperaba lo peor.

—A que está pinchado —confesó.

Les contó lo que había sucedido en la llamada con Andrómeda y sobretodo quién era Andrómeda y porque le había llamado al comunicador de su hermano. Los tres escuchaban atentamente lo que tenía que decir. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, se disculpó echándose toda la culpa.

Lily tuvo que tomar asiento. "Lo han escuchado todo, lo saben todo sobre todo lo que conocemos y a todos los que conocemos", había dicho Sirius.

Ya está. Eso era el final, ni Hogsmeade ni Godric's Hollow ni ningún otro sueño estúpido que valiera la pena. Iba a perderlo todo. 

—¿Horas?¿Qué quieres decir con horas? —James fue el primero en hablar.

—No tengo ni idea, Cornamenta. Ojalá pudiera decirte algo más. Ella... Ella me dijo que no podía hablar más que era su última llamada... Puede que la maten después de eso.

—¿¡Y qué!? —gritó Lily— ¿¡Y nosotros qué!? —se levantó de golpe de la mesa. Se apoyó sobre esta encarándose a Sirius que se encontraba frente a ella.— ¡Van a venir a matarnos y estamos aquí tan tranquilos! Horas pudo haber sido hace días, puede que ahora nos queden minutos para que nos maten y acaben con Hogsmeade, ¿Todo por qué? ¿Por qué un niño de 17 tuvo el capricho de vivir lejos de sus padres?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de nada —replicó Sirius enfadado.— ¡Yo no fui quien mató a mi hermano fue Peter!

—¿Eso que tiene que ver en lo que acabo de decir? —le recriminó Lily, notablemente molesta.

Remus sabía que era culpa suya. Sabía perfectamente que por su culpa estaban metidos en ese lío. Aquella noche cuando trató de detenerlos y acabó siendo arrastrado a la calle e identificado como uno más de ellos.

Entre los gritos de Lily y Sirius, se distanció del grupo, yendo a sentarse al sofá. Sirius notó su ausencia en escasos segundos y dejó de gritarle a su amiga, a la cual también mandó a callar. Él se acercó a su lado. Remus había recogido las piernas y las abrazaba con la cabeza escondida en ellas, eso no impidió que Sirius le abrazara.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo cerca de su oreja. Sirius sabía perfectamente como se sentía, ya habían hablado de eso cuando ocurrió. Remus abrió los ojos y las lágrimas le comenzaron a caer. Bajó las piernas del sofá y abrazó a Sirius de vuelta.— Nunca tuve que haberme presentado de aquella manera.

James y Lily se miraron, estaban comportándose como unos idiotas en medio de una situación tan seria. Ambos se acercaron a sus amigos.

—Si tiene que ser culpa de alguien es culpa mía —comentó James acercándose por la parte de detrás del sofá, apoyando una mano sobre la espalda de Remus— Yo hice enfadar a Sirius, lo que hizo que viniera aquí. Y yo le metí en los mercenarios así que es doble culpa.

—Pero fue decisión mía marcharme de la ciudadela —rebatió Sirius sin separarse de Remus.

—En todo caso fue culpa de tu padre por haber hecho que te fueras de allí.

—Me gusta más esa teoría —rió Sirius.

—Desde luego sé que yo no tengo la culpa de nada —dijo Lily sentándose al lado de Remus en el sofá.

—Eso es mentira, Sirius se enfadó porque andaba distraído pensando en tí —confesó James.

—Vaya, no se si sentirme halagada o enfadada —bromeó Lily.

Remus rió entre los brazos de Sirius. James y Lily se sumaron al abrazo. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban los cuatro.

—Vamos a salir de esta, juntos —aseguró Sirius.

Ellos eran los nuevos merodeadores.

[...]

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó James al encontrar a Remus en la planta de arriba.

El día se había hecho muy largo. Apenas habían cruzado palabra unos con otros, aunque hubieran solucionado diferencias la tensión era inevitable, lo que les había dicho Sirius había sido un bombazo, les había roto todos los esquemas.

Remus negó.

—Tú más que nadie deberías descansar —suspiró James, acto seguido se sentó a su lado en el sofá pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

—No hace falta que sientas pena por mi.

—No lo hago, solo me preocupo porque tienes las ojeras más grandes que le ha visto a nadie en mi vida, Lupin —James levantó la mirada— ¿Desde cuando lleva eso ahí?

Frente a él se levantaba un gran ventanal que ocupaba más de la mitad de la pared. James podía ver gran parte de Hogsmeade desde allí, iluminado por sus características luces amarillas.

—Un par de minutos —Remus señaló una par de placas de metal que habían sido totalmente arrancadas de la pared aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo. James estaba gratamente sorprendido.— Si es la última vez que vea Hogsmeade, quiero verlo en condiciones.

—Venga ya, Remus. No seas tan pesimista.

Se notaba que James no le conocía del todo.

—Solo estoy siendo realista, James —esbozó una peculiar sonrisa— Pero eso no implica que me vaya a ir sin luchar.


	15. Chapter 15

El día no había amanecido como cualquier otro. Lily había estado señalando los días que había pasado sin salir a la calle en rojo en su calendario y parecía que por fin iba a poder deshacerse de ese color.

Los chicos se despertaron recostados en el sofá, uno a cada extremo mientras compartían una manta que tapaba a ambos. La luz proveniente del gran ventanal los cegó, provocando que abrieran los ojos tímidamente antes de que estos se acostumbraran a la luz natural. Cuando los ojos ya no les dolían, clavaron su mirada en las calles de Hogsmeade. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, sorpresa que pronto se tradujo en una sonrisa.

No había absolutamente ningún guardia en las calles. James y Remus se miraron unos segundos, asombrados. Era cierto que no había nadie en las calles. Devolvieron la mirada al frente. Por no haber, no había ni siquiera transeúntes. Una mala señal desde luego.

Remus fue el primero en abandonar su asiento provocando que la manta se cayera al suelo, quería avisar al resto, pero Lily se le adelantó, pues acababa de aparecer por la puerta del ascensor ya vestida.

La pelirroja observó a sus amigos frunciendo el ceño, tan sorprendida como confusa por haberlos encontrado allí arriba tan pronto, pero aún más le sorprendió ver aquellas vistas.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos al ver aquella escena. Hacía años que no había disfrutado de Hogsmeade como se merecía. A pesar de ser un lugar indeseable a vista de muchos y aunque detestara muchas de las cosas que ocurrian entre sus calles y callejones, ese siempre había sido su hogar.

No tardó mucho en desconectar tras escuchar a Remus mencionar el pequeño detalle de que no había nadie llenando las calles. Ahora entendía porque lo había visto tan hermoso; estaba completamente vacío.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que había algo que no iba bien. Sabían perfectamente que esto estaba relacionado con lo que Sirius les había hecho saber el día anterior. Ahora mismo debían prepararse para lo peor.

[...]

Un par de armas ya cargadas descansaban sobre el mostrador. Decidieron que si les atacaban, era más fácil salir de la planta principal que desde un piso superior.

La tarea de levantar a Sirius había sido encargada a Remus, los tres sabían que el chico detestaba que le despertasen fuese la hora del día que fuera pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. 

En un principio Remus se negó por el simple motivo de que no quería acabar con un puñetazo en la cara como ocurrió aquella vez con Lily, pero al final acabó por acceder. Efectivamente ocurrió lo que creía que iba a pasar, al menos se llevó un largo beso en compensación.

Una vez los cuatro estuvieron reunidos, alrededor del mostrador, discutieron cómo iban a llevar la situación.

Estaba clara, de alguna manera los de arriba habían conseguido que a pesar de que los guardias ya no estaba en las calles, la gente siguiera sin salir de sus casas y eso resultaba cuanto menos sospechoso. 

O estaban paranoicos, que lo dudaban, o nada más pusieran un pie en la calle, habría una emboscada.

—Nadie sale de casa —habló James— Pero siempre llevamos un arma encima.

Remus no era muy fan de las armas de fuego. Nunca había manejado una y se vió en un aprieto cuando Lily le tendió una. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, solo sabía que era grande, que pesaba y que tenía miedo de usarla. La dejó de nuevo sobre el mostrador mientras que sus amigos se la cargaban a la espalda o se guardaban las de menor tamaño en fundas que tenían repartidas por todo el cuerpo.

—Al menos deberías coger una de estas, Remus —sugirió Lily tendiendole una pistola— Sabes que no te lo diría si no lo viera totalmente necesario.— Toma uno de estos —se desenganchó una funda de la cadera y se la tendió para que colocara el arma.

Una vez los cuatro estuvieron al menos físicamente preparados llegaba la parte más dura: la incertidumbre.

Sirius, al pillar a Lily y James hablando distraídos, agarró a Remus de la muñeca para que se alejaran de allí un momento, llevándolo tras un par de estanterías.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Después de tu puñetazo? No habría estado de más que hubieses reducido un poco la fuerza...

—No, gilipollas, de ayer ¿Cómo estás? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez, tomando sus manos tímidamente.

Remus bajó la mirada al sentir en sus manos el roce de los dedos de Sirius. Con un suave movimiento, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos volviendo a levantar la mirada para perderse en esos ojos color gris.

—Estoy bien, ya está todo bien —mentir sobre sus sentimientos era lo que mejor se le daba. Pero Sirius ya no se creía nada.

—Lupin —su voz sonaba grave. Remus centró la mirada en la pared el fondo.— Hazme lo que quieras pero no me mientas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Sirius esperaba pacientemente que Remus le hablara y le contase lo que pasaba y si no era capaz de eso o no quería hacerlo, simplemente estaría para recibirlo entre sus brazos dejando que compartiera su tristeza de la manera que él estaba más cómodo.

—No se me va a ir, Sirius —confesó tembloroso, tras un largo suspiro— He apreciado cada una de vuestras palabras, pero no se me va la culpa.

El pelinegro notó el miedo en su agarre. Las manos de Remus le habían apretado con fuerza las suyas y no tenía intención de disminuir la fuerza.

—Hey —dijo Sirius llamando su atención. Remus devolvió la mirada a los ojos de su amigo.— Los únicos que tienen aquí la culpa de algo son los cabrones de arriba y todo lo que está pasando y pasará, va a ser siempre su maldita culpa ¿Me oyes, Remus?

Remus asintió, mordiéndose el labio, ya un poco más calmado pero aún con el corazón agitado. Estar junto a Sirius le permitía abrirse, expresar cómo se sentía; abrir esa coraza que había estado cargando por tantos años. Había aprendido a confiar en él casi tanto como lo hacía en Lily. Le hacía muy feliz tenerlo a su lado. No pudo resistirse y le dio un abrazo. Sirius le abrazó de vuelta, encajando la cabeza en su cuello.

—Genial, ahora vamos con los demás, tengo ganas de empezar a repartir puñetazos —al separarse, Sirius sonrió con una con sonrisa ladeada, dejando entre ver sus dientes. Bromeando, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Algo crujió.

Del brazo mecánico de Remus se asomó la hoja de un cuchillo, haciendo un corte en su camisa. Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de él. De su boca salió una expresión de asombro.

—Lo siento, aún… aún está en desarrollo —nervioso, movió algunos cables y tocó algunos botones, haciendo que volviera a su sitio. Para ocultar el corte de la camisa, se arremangó.

—Joder... Que susto, no me esperaba que tuvieras cuchillos saliendote del cuerpo, eres una caja de sorpresas —comentó Sirius volviendo a respirar con naturalidad.

—¿No…? ¿No estás enfadado porque no te lo haya contado?

—Claro que no, algunos necesitamos nuestros secretos, como el de ser una máquina de guerra por ejemplo —se encogió de hombros, divertido— Cualquiera diría que pareces un rollito de canela, pero en el fondo eres tan cabrón como el resto.

—Me alegra serlo —Remus sonrió, tratando de imitar la característica sonrisa de Sirius. El pelinegro no puedo resistirse a robarle un beso— Volvamos con el resto.

Lily y James discutían por quien sabía usar mejor un cuchillo para cuando llegaron.

El chico había argumentado que era un arma inútil, que tenias que estar muy cerca para poder atacar pudiendo hacer el mismo daño que una pistola de corta distancia pero sin tener que acercarse tanto.

—Pero tú tardas treinta segundos en sacar la pistola y cargarla y probablemente quitarle el seguro, yo puedo hacer esto en dos.

Lily le cogió del antebrazo y sin hacer demasiada fuerza le colocó el brazo tras su propia espalda a la par que desenvainaba su arma para acabar colocándola sobre el cuello de James.

—¿Tu pistola puede hacer esto? —le susurró al oído tratando de sonar seductora.

James inspiró profundamente. Se le había subido el corazón a la garganta. El aliento de Lily en su oreja le hacía cosquillas y su tono de voz... no quería ni pensar en ello.

En el momento que Sirius y Remus regresaron junto a ellos, estos se quedaron mirando a la pareja un tanto anonadados. Ni diez minutos que se habían separado y ya estaba tratando de matarse.

La pelirroja le soltó inmediatamente al ver a sus amigos. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. 

No tenía ni idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer aquello, sacudió la cabeza, ya más relajada. Tenía mucho sentimientos encontrados respecto a James y necesitaba ordenarlos en su cabeza antes de hacérselos saber.

[...]

James había subido a la planta de arriba a por agua y no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo a través del ventanal.

Guardias, decenas de guardias inundaban las calles y venían hacia su dirección. Estuvo a punto de escupir el agua.

El vaso cayó al suelo cuando salió corriendo para bajar, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo James nada más salir del ascensor, con la respiración agitada— Y uno de los gordos —concluyó señalando a la puerta, aún cerrada.

Lily, quien estaba más cerca, se acercó a esta abriendo lo suficiente como para poder ver el percal: una banda de guardias se acercaba dirección a la tienda, parecía que iban liderados por alguien, un hombre de pelo blanco y a su lado uno más bajito. Al principio le costó un poco de trabajo identificarlo pero al acercarse pudo observar que era alguien conocido; Peter.

—Hijos de… —susurró Sirius al asomarse y ver a ambos.

Los dos volvieron a entrar en la tienda cerrando la puerta. Sirius llamó al resto para hablar.

—Estos cabrones no hacen las cosas de buena manera, en cuanto estén al caer tiraran la puerta abajo y nos harán salir a la fuerza. No están aquí para hablar —todos asintieron. A pesar de que su expresión denotaba seguridad, ninguno estaba seguro de cómo iba a salir aquello. 

James se acercó a ellos y abrió los brazos, recogiéndolos en un abrazo, por si era el último. 

Acto seguido, se repartieron por el espacio de la tienda con las armas ya cargadas y preparadas.

La primera explosión sonó a los cinco minutos. Esa no consiguió derribar la puerta. La segunda ocurrió a los pocos segundos. La puerta estaba hecho de Iridio, iba a resistir bastante. Hasta que el tercer ataque fue directamente a las bisagras, ahí fue cuando la puerta sucumbio a la siguiente explosión y voló hasta el final de la tienda, destrozando el mostrador.

Remus se asomó tras una estantería. Todo lo que había trabajado estos últimos años destruido en cuestión de segundos. Volvió a esconderse. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Voy a salir —le susurró Sirius a James, que se encontraba un par de estanterías a su lado. Este quiso impedírselo pero ya se estaba levantando.

Al ponerse de pie respiró profundamente, acomodándose el fusil entre las manos. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire, listo para dar un paso adelante.

—¡Tan valiente no serás cuando te quedas ahí de pie, desgraciado! —exclamó al ver a Lucius al otro lado de la puerta, a al menos diez metros de donde él se encontraba.

—Que simpática ha sido tu prima al informarte de la situación —rió Lucius— Una pena que ya no pueda decir nada más.

Sirius ni siquiera quiso preguntar por ella. Con él no valían las palabras. Levantó el fusil y disparó.

Un guardia se colocó entre la bala y Lucius, recibiéndola el mismo. Sirius retrocedió bajando el arma. Eran unos mal nacidos que se creían que su vida era mejor que la de cualquiera.

—Antes de nada —habló Lucius como si nada hubiera ocurrido— Puede que te guste saber esto —le hizo un gesto a Peter con la mano, este le dio unos papeles de un color marrón.— Hemos impreso algunos nuevos carteles.

Sirius apretó las manos alrededor del fusil.

—A ver… —los colocó correctamente para verlos—Marlene McKinnon, es guapa ¿No crees? —mencionó enseñándole el cartel con la foto a Sirius.— Dorcas Meadowes, Arthur Weasley, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett… —siguió nombrando, dejándolos caer al suelo.

Lily lo escuchaba todo desde el lado izquierdo de la puerta. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared. No podía aguantar escucharlo durante más tiempo. Hizo el amago de levantarse. Esta vez James fue un poco más rápido y se levantó al mismo tiempo para intentar detenerla, pero no surgió efecto.

Salió de su escondite y disparó a Lucius, James la siguió y acabó por ser visible también. El proyectil nunca llegó a Lucius, pues otro hombre se interpuso.

Tres de cuatro. Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Pero vosotros sois imbéciles? —les susurró Sirius a sus amigos.

—Ha sido ella no yo —se defendió James. Lily le dio una patada.

—Nadie te ha obligado a seguirme, Potter —dijo Lily encarándose, en un tono de voz más alto

—Shhh —les chistó Remus desde el interior, lanzandoles un trozo de metal que acabó dándole a James en el brazo.— No es momento de discutir.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más ahí dentro? —preguntó Lucius, llamando la atención de los tres. Acto seguido miró a Peter, esperando que dijera algo, este murmuró algo que no se pudo oír desde donde estaban.

A Sirius le hervía la sangre. James negó repetidas veces desviando la mirada, decepcionado.

—Hagámoslo salir pues —levantó la mano apuntando hacia la tienda. Al menos cincuenta guardias que estaban tras él avanzaron al unísono hacía ellos, armados hasta los dientes.

—Fantástico —suspiró Lily cargando el arma. Apuntó a los guardias pero Sirius le detuvo, apoyando la mano sobre el rifle, bajandolo.

—Hay que hacer las cosas con cabeza —dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada del frente. Lily no había visto esa faceta suya y la verdad, no podía quejarse, esas eran las clases de personas que quería a su lado. Asintió y se detuvo a escucharlo.

Hablaba rápido, los guardias se acercaban poco a poco pero no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Mandó a James y a Lily por separado. Conocía las habilidades de James y eran buenas, las de Lily solo las había presenciado una vez pero valió como para tumbar a tres personas. por lo que confiaba en ella. Si se quedaban juntos demasiado tiempo eran más vulnerables. Era mejor ir solos pensando solo en la protección propia y una vez estuvieran a salvo unirse a alguien.

Remus salió de allí, sin llegar a asomarse al portal. Sirius le dijo que se mantuviera cerca de él, pero que confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades.

—Vamos a patear algunos culos —dijo James y los cuatro salieron de la tienda.

[...]

Lily había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba esquivando disparos y pegando patadas a los guardias, pero ya se estaba cansando. Aún así, no podía bajar la guardia. No todas las armas eran iguales; unas eran de fuego pero otras eran de energía, así como las de los robots patrulla. Y no hacía mucha gracia recibir un disparo de esas.

Disparaba al último guardia que se le acercó por la espalda cuando vio a James quedándose también solo. Lily volvió a comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor. Igualmente pasó entre los cuerpos inconscientes que habían en el suelo con cuidado, mirando a todas las direcciones.

Cogió un cargador lleno del suelo y lo puso en su rifle. Por el caminó también agarró alguna pistola que se guardó en las fundas que habían quedado libre al deshacerse de las suyas ya vacías.

—¡James! —James reconocía la voz, pero no le había escuchado decir su nombre nunca.

Era Lily, Lily venía corriendo hacia él.

Llevaba el cuerpo magullado y un rifle entre las manos. Venía corriendo pero nadie la perseguía. James se dio la vuelta, detrás de él tampoco había nadie. No entendía qué pasaba.

En el momento que Lily estuvo a punto de llegar a su posición, esta alargó la mano, agarrando a James del cuello de la camiseta. 

Era su primer beso.

Estaban en medio de una batalla y todo se estaba viniendo abajo, pero Lily le estaba besando. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, le había pillado desarmado y con la guardia baja. Cuando lo hubo aceptado, cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de Lily con sus brazos quedando tan pegados que ni los cañones de energía de los guardias los habrían podido separar.

¿Cómo podía el mundo venirse abajo si estaba ocurriendo lo mejor que le podría haber pasado nunca?

Lily le agarró por las mejillas y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba sonriendo contra sus labios. Un mechón de pelo se coló en su beso, James lo apartó con cuidado, riendo.

Ninguno de los dos quería abandonar los labios del otro, pero habían otras cosas por las que preocuparse ahora mismo.

Tras separarse se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, cogiendo aire, sin soltarse.

—No quería quedarme con las ganas —confesó Lily aún con la respiración agitada.— Sí salimos de esta, hay más de dónde ha venido este.

El aura idílica que se había formado se vino abajo cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de donde estaba Sirius. La pareja no lo pensó dos veces y tras dedicarse una mirada, James agarró a Lily de la mano y echaron a correr hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su amigo.

Pronto, se vieron envueltos en una nueva emboscada.

—¿Lista, Evans? —preguntó James, pegando su espalda a la de Lily. En su cara se había dibujado una amplia sonrisa.

—Más que nunca, Potter —los disparos no tardaron en comenzar a sonar.

Lily se colgó su rifle a la espalda y sacó dos pistolas. Atinó a un par de guardias e hizo que James agacharse cuando un cañón de energía apuntó hacia ambos. Este se lo agradeció.

—Oye, Lily —le dijo aún en el suelo— ¿Después de esto saldrás conmigo? —le preguntó aún estando en el suelo.

—Solo si derribas más guardias que yo —sonrió pícaramente.

James aceptó la apuesta volviendo a dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Aquello provocó la sonrisa de Lily.

Pronto volvieron a la acción.

Al otro lado de la batalla, se encontraba Sirius, quien estaba buscando a Lucius desesperadamente con intenciones de clavarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja y declararle la guerra a toda la ciudadela, pero en su defecto, encontró a Peter quien no dejaba de decirle que lo que estaban haciendo no valía la pena.

—Sigues pudiendo venir conmigo allí arriba, la vida es mejor, no es tan malo como dices, es mejor que… —se detuvo a pensar las palabras adecuadas— Esto.

Mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que decía Peter, le atacaban por ambos lados. Era difícil no distraerse, probablemente eso era lo que buscaba, que se despistara y recibiera un disparo que acabara con su vida.

—No tienes ni puta idea de la vida, Colagusano —levantó su fusil apuntando directamente a su cabeza, pero se vio incapaz de dispararle. Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, bajando el arma. No valía la pena discutir con alguien que nunca iba a entrar en razón. 

Su muerte tampoco hubiera significado nada. Decidió centrarse en el verdadero problema; Malfoy y los guardias.

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, los robots patrulla se unieron a la lucha. Sirius maldijo en voz baja e ignorando a los guardias y a Peter, corrió a avisar a Remus, el cual se encontraba a escasos metros a su lado.

Peter lo siguió con la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra.

Mientras tanto, Remus atacaba a distancia gracias al arma automática que tenía incorporada en su brazo izquierdo y cuerpo a cuerpo debido a las pequeñas descargas de energía que salían de este, de todas formas, eso no podría protegerlo de un robot patrulla, por lo que Sirius se lanzó a protegerlo. Lo apartó del campo de batalla disparando a unos cuantos guardias a su paso mientras esquivaba disparos, ambos se escondieron tras un edificio, cayendo al suelo.

Jadeando, Remus le preguntó a Sirius que ocurría, que estaba yendole muy bien. Sirius le hizo asomarse y mirar donde habían estado antes. Entonces vio los robots patrulla y sintió como la sangre se le congelaba. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

A su lado, Sirius trató de calmarlo, apoyando la mano en su pierna. Remus apoyó la suya encima y la apretó con fuerza.

—Si queremos deshacernos de esos cabrones tenemos que llevar cuidado —informó Sirius.— Y por cabrones me refiero a Peter y Malfoy. Si Malfoy no está por aquí estará con Potter y no tardará en cargarselo —sonrió orgulloso. Una sonrisa falsa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar y menos de si iba a salir bien o vivos. Pero debía darle ánimos a Remus para que no se viniera abajo y luchase mano a mano con él. Y es que si ganaban esta batalla, solo sería el principio de lo peor que podía pasar. Ambos se asomaron desde detrás del edificio.

Como había supuesto Sirius, Lucius se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Caminaba despacio pero decidido, protegido entre varios guardias.

—O tal vez no… —rió nervioso. Remus a su lado le tomó de la mano.

—Aquí escondidos no vamos a hacer nada, vamos —hizo que Sirius se levantara sin soltrale la mano y ambos salieron del escondite.

Nada más salir se vieron rodeados.

—Me estoy empezando a cansar de esta mierda —masculló Sirius.

Remus tocó algo en su brazo robótico que hizo que una pistola saliera de su interior. Sirius lo felicitó por la nueva actualización. "Te queda muy bien" mencionó, Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Hablamos cuando terminemos con esto, ahora hay que patear algunos culos —sonrió ampliamente, tratando de imita a James, mientras disparaba un guardia que se acercaba peligrosamente. Sirius asintió, divertido.

Tras varias bajas entre los guardias, vieron como los robots patrulla se acercaban cada vez más. Solo habían dos, pero de por si uno ya era peligroso, en ese espacio reducido y rodeado por gente que te quiere muerto, era aún peor.

Remus salvó a Sirius de varios disparos y golpes, evitando algunos que iban hacia el mismo. Cayó al suelo al distraerse. Sirius se acercó a él rápidamente ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse, este la tomó. Ante ellos se mostró un robot patrulla.

Hasta ahí habían llegado.

No les iba a dar tiempo a huir, el segundo robot se colocó tras ellos.

No le iba a dar tiempo a huir a uno de ellos.

Remus dirigió su mirada a Sirius. Ya no tenía miedo, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y correr no era la solución, contra ellos no funcionaba. Se armó de valor y le asestó a Sirius un golpe con el costado de su cuerpo, lanzándolo fuera del alcance del rayo. 

Pasó tan rápido que a Sirius no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Mientras caía al suelo pudo ver como en la cara de Remus se dibujaba una sonrisa. La sonrisa más bonita que había visto y que vería nunca, porque ya no existía.

—¡NO! —gritó extendiendo la mano hacia Remus. Este ni siquiera hizo el amago de alcanzarla, porque sabía perfectamente que no iba a salir vivo de allí.

¿No dicen que la mejor manera de superar tus miedos es enfrentándose a ellos? Lo había hecho por Sirius y por el futuro de sus amigos. No había otra opción y ambos lo sabían.

En cuestión de milisegundos los rayos de energía habían acabado con él. No quedaba rastro de Remus. Ni siquiera había quedado su último suspiro el cual había sido dedicado a él.

El cuerpo de Sirius golpeó el suelo. Se retorció de dolor allí mismo, cubierto de lágrimas, pero huyó del sitio sin pensarselo dos veces, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo. Remus se había sacrificado para que viviera y acabara con los capullos de la ciudadela, no para que se quedara llorando mientras resultaba asesinado.

Acababa de perder a la persona que más había querido en el mundo y se había ido sin ni siquiera habérselo podido decir. Se limpió las lágrimas a la vez que corría dirección a sus amigos, con un terrible dolor en el pecho.

James y Lily habían escuchado el grito de Sirius. Algo iba muy mal.

—¡Detrás de ti! —gritó Lily tratando de avisar a James.

Un grupo de guardias se acercaba peligrosamente a ambos. James se retiró, observando como el grupo se abría y Lucius se dejaba ver.

—Agh, este pesado —se quejó James al verlo.

Lucius frunció el ceño y dio un golpe con su bastón al suelo. Lily y James se miraron, incrédulos, frunciendo el ceño. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué iba ese tipo.

Molesto, Lucius hizo que los guardias rodearan a James impidiendo que Lily pudiera ver lo que sucedía ahí dentro. James miró a su alrededor.

—¿Un uno contra uno sin camiseta? —bromeo este guardando las pistolas en las fundas y levantando los puños con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sabes lo mucho que voy a disfrutar cuando estés muerto, Potter.

—Anda pero si te sabes mi nombre, que halago.

—Guardias —dijo Lucius— Traedmelo.

A la vez que James trataba de evitar que le pillaran, Lily se deshacía de algunos guardias para poder entrar al pequeño círculo que se había formado entre James y Lucius. Observó como Sirius venía corriendo, pero no había rastro de Remus. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quiso pensar aún estaba en otra parte luchando por su cuenta.

Cuando consiguió entrar al círculo, James era arrastrado hasta el rubio por unos guardias.

Lily pudo observar como Lucius desenvainaba un filo de su bastón y lo acercaba al cuello de James. La pelirroja estaba bastante lejos, no llegaría a tiempo, igualmente corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban, dando tumbos por donde pisaba. No podía dejar que se lo arrebataran.

—¡James, ni se te ocurra morirte ahora! —sollozó— ¡Aún tienes que matar más guardias que yo!

El chico dirigió su mirada a Lily. Suspiró a la par que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Había dejado de resistirse, ya no intentaba huir. Sentía el frío metal de la espada de Lucius contra su cuello, que le hacía levantar la cabeza.

—¿Asustado, Potter? —preguntó Lucius, vacilante.

—Más quisieras —respondió este con una sonrisa en la cara. Vio como Lily y Sirius se acercaban corriendo. Fue bonito que su última imagen fuera la de sus mejores amigos.

El filo rebanó el cuello de James en cuestión de segundos. 

Su cuerpo sin vida se dejó caer. Lucius hizo que los guardias soltasen su cuerpo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Cayó de rodillas y seguidamente, su cabeza golpeó la tierra.

El grito que salió de la garganta de Lily heló la sangre a Sirius. Ya sabía lo que esperar. 

En el momento en que se despistó, un disparo le dio de lleno en el hombro, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor. Eso no le impidió devolver el disparó y matar al guardia, tampoco le impidió girarse y ver el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo en el suelo, boca abajo, con el cuello lleno de sangre.

Ya no era tristeza lo que sentía, era rabia e impotencia.

—¡LUCIUS! —exclamó desde el fondo de su estómago, mientras corría en dirección a su enemigo.

Lily lo vio correr furioso, lo notó en los pasos tan fuertes que daba. No podía distraerse, en cuestión de segundos estaría rodeada. Sacudió la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas que ya habían inundado sus ojos a pesar de que no cesaban. No veía lo que hacía, solo se dedicaba a dar disparos al aire. 

Se dio la vuelta evitando así ver el cadáver de James, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para afrontar su muerte.

Los guardias no tardaron en reaccionar y disparar. Lily daba vueltas esquivando los golpes mientras trataba de derribar uno a uno a sus atacantes, pero le resultaba muy complicado. Sentía una horrible presión en el pecho que acompañaba a las lágrimas, las cuales aún iban cayendo sobre sus mejillas y le impedían ver con claridad.

Un disparo se escuchó de fondo. Sirius se distrajo tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido. No había sido de un cañón de energía, venía directamente de un arma de fuego.

Un golpe.

Los disparos cesaron.

El cuerpo de Lily yacía en el suelo. Sin vida. Con un tiro en la cabeza.

Ya no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, excepto por las que quedaban en los ojos de la pelirroja.

Sirius nunca debería haberse dado la vuelta. 

Dos guardias le agarraron los brazos por detrás y le impidieron moverse a pesar del constante pataleo y los gritos, en su mayoría insultos y maldiciones. Le desarmaron y lo llevaron arrastras frente a Lucius. Peter había regresado a su lado.

El rubio hizo que levantase la cabeza, colocando bajo su barbilla el filo de la espada. Sirius clavó su mirada en él, desafiante, acto seguido, le escupió en la cara, sin mediar palabra.

Este se la limpió con desdén, pidiéndole un pañuelo a Peter.

Sirius notó entonces la presencia de su antiguo amigo.

—¡Tú! —quiso abalanzarse sobre Peter pero los guardias se lo impidieron. En la expresión de Sirius había todo el enfado y tristeza del mundo, todo el que sus amigos ya no podían expresar porque estaban muertos, por culpa de Peter.— ¡Los has matado! ¡A todos!

Peter dio un respingo y retrocedió.

—Se te había ido la cabeza, Sirius, estabas ido. ¡Estabas arriesgando nuestras vidas! ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

—¡Moriría antes! ¡Antes morir que traicionar a mis amigos! —no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse a llorar. 

Lucius levantó su arma, colocándola entre ambos, indicando a Peter que no valía la pena cruzar palabra con él.

—Esto es para que todos aquí aprendan con quien no hay que meterse nunca —dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba a Sirius.— Ruega por tu vida y puede que me replantee el asesinarte o no.

—Prefiero morir antes que rogarte nada —apretó los dientes.

Este lo seguía con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, hasta el momento que sintió el filo atravesarle el estómago.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y de su boca salió un pequeño quejido. Lucius retorció la espada dentro del cuerpo de Sirius, haciendo la herida de su estómago aún más grande, ya imposible de sanar.

El pelinegro quiso gritar, pero a penas le salía aire para respirar. Perdió la fuerza en la piernas y se dejó caer. Los guardias lo soltaron haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas. Se llevó una mano al estómago como si de alguna manera la sangre pudiera dejar de brotar.

Observó sus manos, llenas de sangre. ¿Tanta cantidad se podía perder en tanto tiempo? Pestañeó varias veces. Ya no sabía ni que estaba viendo, todo le daba vueltas.

Recibió una patada de Lucius, que lo tiró al suelo, quedando boca arriba. Movió la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados, viendo a sus amigos, muertos, a los que en cuestión de segundos les haría compañía allí donde estuvieran. Alargó las manos, tratando de llegar a ellos.

Ya no veía nada, todo era borroso y oscuro. Las manchas que supuso que eran personas iban cargando cuerpos a sus hombros. Los guardias se irían al fin de Hogsmeade, ¿Pero a qué precio? Después de su muerte iban todos los demás, todos aquellos a los que había conocido en algún momento.

Vió como alguien levantaba el cuerpo de James a su lado. Quiso gritarle que lo soltara, que no tenía ningún derecho de cogerlo, pero al intentar hablar, la boca se le llenó de sangre.

Nada había valido la pena, ellos siempre ganaban.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía la pequeña esperanza de que algún día alguien tuviera el coraje suficiente para alzar la voz, pero hasta entonces, ellos sólo serían un recuerdo del terror que causaba El Señor Oscuro.

Alzó su mano en la oscuridad, tratando de que alguien la tomara y le trajera de vuelta al mundo real tras esa pesadilla, pero si ni él mismo podía verse alzando la mano ¿Cómo iba a poder alcanzarla alguien?


End file.
